


Standing Against the Tides

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-21
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 90,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sequel to Watching and Waiting.  Not all circumstances can be foreseen.  How far will one go in order to do the right thing?  How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide?  Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.





	1. Prologue:	A Question of Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

Unbeta’d

 

Prologue: A Question of Circumstance

Severus Snape stood before the hideous gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Hogwarts headmaster’s office. Pinching his nose in anticipation of the headache already building, the potions master spat out the latest despicable sweet to catch the headmaster’s fancy. The aggravating statue jumped out of the way to allow entry and the sneering dark haired man swept past the gargoyle in annoyance. 

Waiting somewhat patiently for the spiraling stairs to deposit him outside the headmaster’s door, Severus again wondered what the barmy old man wanted of him this time. At this point, the potions master only wished to return to his chambers so that he could contemplate the revelations that tonight’s Welcoming Feast had brought. He had just found out that Harry Potter was the one he had seen himself with years ago in the Mirror of Erised. Add to that the fact that something seemed terribly wrong with Quirrell and Severus just wanted to spend some time alone so that he could think about these latest developments. 

But alas, that was not meant to be. It was always something and the potions master sighed in his agitation. There were many times when he wasn’t quite sure who was the harshest master, the Dark Lord or Albus Dumbledore. At least with the Dark Lord one knew where one stood. Displease the master and be offered a nice round of ‘Crucio’. But with Dumbledore, one never quite knew; would it be a seemingly benign offer of lemon drops or a lecture along with a disapproving look that held the weight of all the levels of heaven and hell?

Shaking himself out of his morbid contemplations, Severus pulled himself up to his full height before reaching out to knock on the heavy door. At the command to enter, he lowered the hand that had not even had a chance to touch the door and entered the circular room.

“Ah, Severus, my boy,” the headmaster greeted his protégé. “So very nice of you to agree to meet with me. Tea, or lemon drop perhaps?”

“No, Headmaster. I have no need of sustenance at the moment. What is it that you required? After all, I do have my duties as the head of Slytherin House to attend,” the potions master reminded his employer.

A firm gaze held the younger man’s eyes as the headmaster carefully considered his words. “Severus, I am quite aware of what you once saw in the Mirror of Erised. I am aware that you saw yourself with Harry Potter. Now, you must know that I cannot allow such a thing to happen.”

Severus Snape chafed under such an allegation. “Headmaster, you must know that I would never even consider doing anything with an underage child. That idea is simply abhorrent to me. I assure you that I have absolutely no intentions of doing anything about my feelings while Mr. Potter is under my care as a student.”

Raising a hand in supplication, Albus waited for his protégé to calm down. “My dear boy, I am certain that you have no such intentions. However, you must realize that I cannot take any chances, especially since this does concern young Mr. Potter.” Tired blue eyes silently regarded the younger man for a moment. Raising his wand, the headmaster quickly cast the spell. “Obliviate,” he commanded.

Lowering his wand, Albus sat back and waited for the cloud of confusion to clear from his potions master. “Severus, now, as I was saying. I know that you did not like James Potter, but do try to not be too hard on his son, who is just like him. Young Harry is in a strange new world here, away for the first time from his loving family who cherished his very existence and adored his every action. As the only heir to one of the richest and most powerful wizarding families, Harry is used to living in luxury and the austerity inherent at Hogwarts will be a bit of a shock for the dear boy. Harry is used to having much attention and we must all do what we can to make sure that our dear Harry is able to make a smooth transition to Hogwarts.” Carefully the wily old wizard watched as old animosities arose and the potions master sneered as he considered the young Potter progeny. 

“I will do my best, Headmaster, but as he is a Potter, I do not promise anything. We both know what a Potter is capable of doing,” the potions master snarled as he moved to the door. “If that is all, I will be returning to my Slytherins.” Seeing the quiet nod from his mentor, Severus Snape turned and quickly left the room.

Albus sat back and sighed after the door had been securely closed and warded. “I am sorry, my dear boy, but it was entirely necessary for you to forget your attraction to young Harry. I am afraid that I have plans for the both of you, and love is not in that equation.”


	2. Realizations

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 1 Realizations

Harry sat in the deep windowsill in his dorm room. All of his dorm mates were down in the Gryffindor common room or off in the library studying. It was at times like this that Harry relished his privacy and he often was to be found in this nook, thinking. This was his 7th year at Hogwarts and he was rapidly nearing the time when he would be expected to leave these hallowed halls. The young man knew he still had many obstacles to overcome before he could live his own life, but he still had hope that he would indeed survive the war with Voldemort. 

Sighing, Harry thought back on the past seven years since he had found out he was not only a wizard but the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Piss-Off-Old-Snake-Face. He knew that his friends didn’t always understand his brand of humor, but it amused him to poke fun at the whole Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World crap. Besides, he had long ago realized that railing against his circumstances did nothing to change the facts. Snorting at the idea that he might actually be maturing, Harry reluctantly brought his mind back to more serious matters.

The realization had been growing for some time now that he could not afford to take everything and everyone at face value. For all of his wise words and beneficent smiles and offers of lemon drops, Harry had come to understand that Albus Dumbledore was simply not to be trusted. Oh, Harry had no doubt that the man truly wanted to rid the world of the evil that was Voldemort, but the young Gryffindor had also come to the conclusion that the old wizard would do anything and sacrifice anyone in order to achieve that goal. 

Closing his eyes in remembered pain, Harry could now clearly see how Dumbledore had contributed to the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black. So much had been kept from Harry, so much that would have changed how the young man looked at things, how he would have responded. But instead, Harry had blindly trusted the headmaster and now Sirius was dead.

Looking back on that time in his short life also brought a deep sense of shame to the young man. Harry knew that he had not taken his Occlumency lessons during his fifth year seriously enough, and he had certainly never given Snape enough credit either. Of course, there was the whole Snape-hates-my-guts-and-lives-to-torment-my-life attitude from the man himself. Add to that that Harry spent much time unsure as to the potions master’s true allegiances and it was no wonder they couldn’t seem to get along.

But still, every once in a while, Harry would catch the surly man looking at him with a strange, far-off look in his eyes. That gaze was enough to send shots of desire through the young man’s body and fuel Harry’s many adolescent wet dreams, even if those eyes did belong to a man who hated him. Shaking his head to try to clear out those unwanted thoughts; Harry tried once again to figure out his enigmatic professor. The young Gryffindor had to acknowledge that the man had usually managed to turn up at the right moment in order to save his life in more than one instance. And, loathe as he was to admit it, Harry now knew that Snape had truly done everything he could at the time to help at the end of Harry’s fifth year. At the time, Harry hadn’t wanted to believe that Snape was indeed helping, but looking back now, he knew that the man had worked behind the scenes and still had managed to preserve his status as a spy. Harry had had to come to the understanding that though it hadn’t been enough to save his godfather, Snape had tried. Chalk that up to another lesson in maturity, Harry thought morosely.

And eventually, once Harry had worked through his rage and grief over the unnecessary loss of his godfather, the two had somehow managed to work together well enough for Harry to perfect his Occlumency skills, with Snape even going so far as to begin to teach Legilemency to his student. Those sessions were by no means any more pleasant for either of them, but as both realized the need for the lessons, they had actually managed to put together something of a truce. Harry had finally managed to convince the potions master that he was truly sorry for invading his privacy by going into the Pensieve and that he was truly ashamed of his father’s and his godfather’s behavior. In return, Snape seemed to be giving Harry half a chance at least. Harry thought that with Snape that was probably a bit of a major victory.

So this brought Harry back to one of the things that had been bothering him lately. In the past few months, he had been noticing several inconsistencies when it came to accounts of his parents. Harry would hear one thing about Lily and James Potter from the headmaster, but then someone else would have an entirely different story for him. Looking back now, Harry was able to discern a rather disturbing pattern. As much as he hated to think it, he could only come to the conclusion that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin recipient, First Class and the Head of the Order of the Phoenix had regularly been lying to him. Well, if not lying to him, then the old wizard had at least had been much less than completely truthful with Harry on many occasions. As some of these happened to be instances when Harry should have had the facts and all the facts at his disposal in order to make informed and intelligent decisions, the discovery of his mentor’s deliberate misinformation was all the more disturbing. Following that thread to its logical conclusion, Harry could only surmise that Albus Dumbledore wanted Harry to falter as much as possible without actually failing. The question now was why.

Running his hand through his hair in his agitation, Harry paused to take a cleansing breath. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed help in trying to unravel the tangled web of lies and half-truths. And there was only one person who could help him do that: the one other person who had consistently been led around and misled as much as Harry.  
And that person was Severus Snape.


	3. Reinforcing Perceptions

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I forgot just how much it hurts to throw one's back out. Grrr.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 2 Reinforcing Perceptions

‘Power of the broken child melds with that of the broken man: twice powerful. Evil twice-defeated, finally vanquished with the power of the two.’ Albus reread the obscure prophesy he had found years ago. Satisfied that he had correctly interpreted the passage, the wizard accepted that he was doing the right thing.

 

Schooling his features into a nearly impenetrable mask, Severus Snape rode the spiraling stairs up to the headmaster’s office. Despite the fact that he had been required to attend these little sessions every week for the past 15 years, the dark haired man had never enjoyed the experience. In truth, Severus was still unsure as to which was the worst fate: having to face the Dark Lord in all of his fury or Albus Dumbledore with his offers of tea and biscuits.

Entering the door, Severus politely greeted his mentor. As usual the office was filled with its strange and unique gadgets, some spinning in place, others softly whirring or humming as they sat. Shaking his head at the apparent inanity of the headmaster’s furnishings, Severus resigned himself to yet another tedious tea.

“Ah, Severus, my dear boy. Please do sit down,” Albus cheerfully told his protégé. “Tea, cream, no sugar as usual. And do try one of these new lemon biscuits.”

Silently obeying the older wizard, Severus took the offered cup and one of the confounded treats. The potions master had learned years ago the futility of trying to refuse any offerings. It was one of those small concessions in life that just made things easier for the beleaguered spy.

Albus smiled as his young protégé sipped his cup of hot tea. As the obsidian eyes began to cloud, the headmaster started his usual speech. “Now, my dear boy. I do hope that you have not been too hard on our dear Mr. Potter. After all, he cannot help it if he is exactly like his father. Now I know that young Harry is rather, shall we say, exuberant. But, really, that is to be expected in one as special as he. I have heard from the other professors that Mr. Potter is simply a charming, witty young man who cannot help but be the center of attention. I am certain, Severus that you can afford to cut the poor boy some slack. After all, he is simply too busy with his fame and popularity to spend much time on his studies.”

Foggily, Severus heard the words wash over him, reinforcing his dislike for the young Potter brat. Yes, he thought, he is just like his father: just as arrogant, just as self-centered, just as thoughtless as James Potter had ever been. Shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind of the cobwebs that always seemed to pervade his thoughts when he was forced to endure these little teas with Albus Dumbledore, Severus took another sip of the thrice-damned tea.

After some length and more sweetly derogatory comments about the Golden Boy, the men finished their teas and the disgustingly sweet biscuits. Albus stood; the unspoken signal that the meeting was over. Standing somewhat shakily, Severus gathered his wits about him and quickly left the headmaster to his busy gadgets and the remaining lemon biscuits.

Smiling grimly, Albus watched as the potions master retreated from his presence. As usual, his spiked tea and not-so-subtle comments about Harry Potter would serve to keep the two apart for at least a little while longer. Regrettable, yes; but necessary in the headmaster’s opinion. 

 

Harry wondered what he had done to warrant an invitation from the headmaster. Looking back over his week, he could find no obvious wrongdoing on his part. Well, there was ‘that’ incident, but no one had gotten hurt and he didn’t think anyone knew he had been involved to begin with... 

Accepting that he would just have to wait to find out the reason for the summons until after dinner tonight, Harry sent his answer back with the school owl. Already this day had seemed endless, what with double potions first thing in the morning and then with history of magic afterward. Well, at least he was able to catch up on a bit of sleep in that class. The young Gryffindor just wished he knew what the old wily wizard was up to. Harry wasn’t sure that he had ever had a pleasant visit with the headmaster. Sighing, he had to acknowledge that this time was likely to be no better. 

Pulling his wayward thoughts in about him, Harry was determined to occlude his mind as best he could before his meeting with Professor Dumbledore this evening. Now that Harry had decided to make his own stand he didn’t need the headmaster finding out beforehand. At least today was Friday and he would have all of tomorrow to seek out the potions master so that they could hopefully come to an agreement if not an actual truce.

 

Nervously straightening his robes for the umpteenth time, Harry looked at the stone gargoyle and spoke the password, “tootsie roll.” The gargoyle leapt aside and Harry rode the stairs to the top. As usual he didn’t even get a chance to knock before the headmaster’s voice called out a welcome.

“Harry, my dear boy. Thank you so much for agreeing to see me this evening. I know that you are quite busy with your schoolwork and studying for your upcoming N.E.W.T.s. Do sit down and relax. Tea? Oh, and do try one of these delicious lemon biscuits,” Albus said merrily.

Gingerly sitting down in one of the overstuffed chintz monstrosities the headmaster called furniture, Harry reluctantly took a cup of tea and one of the biscuits. Shrewd blue eyes watched as the young student sipped his tea and nibbled on the treat. All too soon emerald eyes glazed over and the headmaster nodded to himself. 

“It has come to my attention that you and Professor Snape have been rather at odds lately. It had been my hope that the two of you could have learned to get past your petty differences, but alas, that has not come to be,” the headmaster sighed.

Struggling to remember his resolutions and his convictions, Harry murmured his apologies to the older wizard. Something was off and Harry instinctively realized that the headmaster was the cause of his current befuddlement. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young wizard silently pulled his thoughts back into his core. After a moment he felt more clear-headed and in control once again. Harry realized that it would not do to let Dumbledore know that he had overcome whatever influence he had been under. Carefully taking a cleansing breath, Harry reopened still-glazed eyes and considered his companion.

Smiling at his student, Albus continued, “Harry, I know that Professor Snape hates you with a fierce and unfounded vendetta, but I must ask that you try to ignore his behavior. In spite of his undying hatred of you, I do need both of you to work together. This is one case where you must be the adult here.”

Nodding distractedly, Harry wondered why the headmaster insisted on stressing how much the potions master hated him. Though he could not yet take the time to ponder this information, Harry filed it away for later scrutiny. “Sir,” he hesitantly began, “I promise that I will do everything in my power to work with Snape, regardless of his attitude towards me.”

“Professor Snape,” Albus automatically corrected. Good. It seemed as if Harry was as disrespectful of the potions master as ever.

Unsteadily getting to his feet, Harry asked if he could be excused as he was feeling less than well at the moment. At the headmaster’s acquiescence, the young man left the circular office and rode the stairs to the bottom. Cautiously he made his way back to Gryffindor tower and securely enclosed himself in his bed before relaxing. If he had suspected before that Albus Dumbledore was not to be trusted, now he had irrefutable proof. There was definitely something in that tea the headmaster so freely handed out. And Harry didn’t even want to contemplate those innocuous biscuits. Now more than ever, the young Gryffindor was determined to speak with the potions master.


	4. Gaining Understanding

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: Sorry for the delay. Who knew a bad back would make it so difficult to sit at the computer and write?

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 3 Gaining Understanding

For once Harry worked diligently to finish his schoolwork early. He wanted to make sure he had plenty of time to try to speak to the potions master this weekend. Harry was under no misconceptions that it would be easy to corner the prickly man and figured it would take some doing to actually convince his professor to speak with him.

Thus it was Saturday afternoon before Harry was able to make his way down to the dungeons. Now that he was firmly in Slytherin territory he made his way carefully through the labyrinth that was the dungeons of Hogwarts. After some time he finally found his way to what he assumed to be the door to the potions master’s chambers. In preparation for this meeting Harry had spent a bit of time studying the Marauders’ Map before he was satisfied that he understood where his destination was located.

Taking a deep breath, Harry raised his hand to knock firmly on the old wooden door. A few tense moments later found the young Gryffindor sweating as he waited for the potions master to answer. Just when he had decided another knock was in order, the door was wrenched open. 

“Pro…” Harry began.

Scowling at the young man barring his way, Severus Snape snapped, “Not now, Potter. I have a rather pressing engagement.” Sneering the last word, the irritated man continued, “Go bother someone else for once.”

Pushing past his student, Severus Snape hurriedly strode away from a dumb struck Harry. Standing before the now closed door, Harry wondered just what had happened. After several moments, he shook his head and silently made his way back up into the castle proper. 

 

It wasn’t until Harry was once again ensconced in his deep windowsill that he began to understand the significance of what had happened earlier. Suddenly feeling like an idiot and that he should smack his head against the wall a-la-Dobby, Harry went over to his trunk and retrieved the Marauders’ Map. Making sure that he was indeed alone in his dorm room, he opened the map and tapping it with his wand, said, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” As the lines appeared and labeled dots began moving about the parchment, Harry searched for one particular person. Years of practice had taught him how to quickly find what he was looking for and Harry was rewarded when the dot signifying ‘Severus Snape’ appeared on the edge of the map. The young man realized that by his position the man had just returned to the grounds of Hogwarts and Harry was somewhat concerned when he saw that the dot was moving rather slowly and sporadically.

Quickly making up his mind, Harry double-checked his professor’s position before wiping the parchment clean. Jumping up and making sure his wand was in hand, Harry ran out the door and out through the Gryffindor common room. Ignoring the questioning looks and startled expressions sent his way; Harry was determined to reach Severus Snape before it was too late. In his rush he never noticed that the willful stairs immediately aligned themselves for his journey or that the Bloody Baron was holding back a bothersome Peeves.

Flying out of the main castle doors, Harry struggled to see in the rapidly dimming daylight. He ran down to where he had last seen the potions master’s position on the map. Spotting the dark figure, Harry intercepted his professor just as the man collapsed on the ground.

Harry knelt down next to the prone man and as he struggled to catch his breath, noticed several things: the potions master was having difficulty breathing, he seemed to be holding himself in a protective posture and the smell of blood and something else was unmistakable.

“Sir,” Harry began, “you were summoned, weren’t you?”

Dark eyes looked up into the young face. Too tired and hurt to make his usual scathing retort about that being rather obvious, Severus simply nodded, then winced as the motion aggravated his wounds.

The lack of vitriol in the older man’s countenance worried Harry more than anything else. Snape never let an opportunity pass by without expounding on just what he thought of Harry’s intelligence.

Harry gingerly took hold of his professor’s arm and draped it across his own shoulder. Quietly murmuring reassurances, Harry slowly stood, bringing the older wizard up with him. A soft grunt told Harry that his professor was in pain, but managing to hang in there. “Come, on sir. We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey,” Harry said as they started up the hill toward the castle.

Severus pulled up short, causing the younger man to jostle him. Biting back a groan at the pain, the potions master ground out, “No, not there. My chambers.”

“But, sir,” Harry pressed. “You need medical attention.”

Catching his student’s gaze, Severus willed the young man to understand. “I have potions; I can’t see Poppy. Please…”

Surprised by the plea, Harry could only nod his acceptance and once again the men slowly walked up to the castle. At the potions master’s silent urging, Harry swung around to the right and followed the stone wall to a side entrance.

Careful to avoid jostling his companion any more than necessary, Harry pulled out his wand and muttered, “Alohomora.” The rusty lock creaked open and Harry pushed against the door. By now, the young Gryffindor could easily hear Snape’s labored breathing and he was anxious to get the man inside.

Half carrying, half dragging the larger man, Harry uttered a Lumos spell and followed the hand gestures from his professor. Soon Harry found that they were indeed standing outside the very door he had met his teacher earlier that afternoon. “Sir, you are going to have to say the password,” Harry quietly told the man.

Struggling to gain a breath, Severus whispered, “Redemption.” 

The pair entered the room and Harry stopped long enough to close the door behind them. Noting that they had entered a sitting room, Harry asked where the bedroom was. Pointing to the right-most door, the potions master tried to hold back another moan as the pain from his wounds worsened.

With a sigh, Harry gently placed his professor on the large bed. Straightening, Harry turned and ignited a fire in the fireplace with a wave of his wand. Then he flicked up the flames on the candles around the room. Accepting that he would have to personally tend to the irascible potions master, Harry began collecting the necessary items. Harry noted another door across the room and quickly went over to investigate. Seeing that it did indeed lead to a bathroom, he entered and found a soft flannel as well as several healing potions in the cabinet by the sink. 

Carefully holding the various potions, Harry returned to the bedroom to see that the older man was swaying as he sat on the edge of the bed. The young Gryffindor set the supplies down on the bedside table before turning to assist the hurt man. Almost tenderly, Harry helped remove the horrid Death Eater garb the older man wore and began working on removing the stiff robe and the fitted jacket underneath. Once his professor was only clad in his shirt and trousers, Harry helped ease the older man down onto the bed. Satisfied that Snape was as comfortable as possible at the moment, Harry went off in search of a basin so he could clean the man’s wounds. 

Double-checking the label of one of the potions he had selected, Harry held Snape’s head so that the man could down the pain potion. Picking up the next vial marked for swelling and contusions, Harry helped the professor drink that too. Yet another vial held a potion designed to heal cuts and abrasions. After administering the potions, Harry moved on to physically cleaning up the wounds. 

Cautiously, carefully Harry began gently washing the gashes evident on the potions master’s stern face. That task finished, Harry paused a minute before unbuttoning the starched white shirt. He couldn’t help but gasp when he spied the vicious gashes across the pale chest. 

A sharp intake of breath told Harry that the man’s ribs just might be broken so he waved his wand over the area to confirm the fact. Finding that a couple of ribs were indeed cracked, Harry reached over for the vial of Skele-Gro he had found earlier. Tipping the vial to the still man’s lips, Harry slowly poured the noxious liquid into Snape’s mouth. Remembering his magical first aid course from last year, Harry massaged the slender throat so the man would swallow the potion. 

Harry grit his teeth as he began working on the many cuts and bruises adorning his professor’s chest. Glancing up, he saw that the man was now breathing easier and that his eyes were still closed. That made Harry feel a bit better as he wasn’t sure how he felt about touching the acerbic potions master in such an intimate fashion. 

Returning to the job of cleaning the numerous wounds, Harry was pleased to see that the cuts and bruises were already beginning to heal. Finished with his professor’s chest, Harry paused a moment, trying to figure out how to get the man’s shirt and trousers off without hurting him further. Snorting as he remembered he was a wizard, the young man waved his wand and vanished the clothing.

Harry had to close his eyes when he saw that there was even more damage underneath. Even the man’s legs had been injured during the Death Eater meeting. Sighing, Harry found it remarkable that the man had stayed awake and alert for as long as he had. 

Once he had finished with the man’s front side, Harry gently rolled the potions master over. Rage boiled in the young Gryffindor when he saw the extent of the damage inflicted on his professor’s body. Then his eyes traveled lower still and he began to feel the air swirl around him and his magic crackled and arced as the awful truth of the situation sank in. Someone would pay for this, Harry vowed as he once again set to work cleaning and healing the older wizard.


	5. Shifting Loyalties

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: WARNING: Mention of rape in this chapter.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 4 Shifting Loyalties

Mentally steeling himself, Harry forced himself to work on cleaning the numerous wounds he found on his professor’s back and further down on his buttocks. Unable to fathom the sick, perverted mind that would do such a thing to another human being, the young Gryffindor began cleaning the blood that was still seeping down the older man’s legs. Part of Harry’s mind was thinking that he really shouldn’t be surprised that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were so utterly sadistic, but another part was already putting pieces of the puzzle together. 

As the young wizard cleaned and healed the evidence of the violent rape the potions master had endured, Harry couldn’t help but come to the horrible conclusion that Dumbledore knew. Dumbledore knew what happened at these meetings and allowed it. All in the name of gathering information. Struggling to pull his wayward magic back in, Harry was determined to find out the truth of the matter. Now, more than ever, he was resolved to destroy the monster that was Voldemort. However, if his instincts were correct, the headmaster would pay also for his part in the torture of one of his own people. For in the idealistic Gryffindor’s mind, allowing, no demanding that the proud potions master return time and again to Voldemort amounted to complicity in the crimes committed against Severus Snape. 

Applying the last of the healing salve, Harry stood up and draped the covers over his nude professor’s form. Thankfully the man had slept through most of the procedure. Harry gathered his now dirty and empty supplies and took them into the bathroom. The mindless task of cleaning up the basin and vials afforded the troubled young man the opportunity to calm his soul and his spirit. Putting away the last of the items, Harry shook his head at the direction his thoughts were taking. The tumultuous thoughts and emotions at least temporarily tucked away, Harry decided he needed to hear the truth from the potions master before he would take action. Satisfied that he had found a reasonable solution for his current dilemma, Harry tiredly sat in the overstuffed chair that resided in front of the now merrily crackling fire. There was nothing more to do except to wait for the older man to awaken. Drawing a weary hand across his face, Harry only hoped that he had done a decent job of healing his professor’s many injuries. 

Belatedly, Harry realized he hadn’t eaten since lunch, but after dealing with the aftermath of the Death Eater meeting, he didn’t think his stomach was up to handling food. Deciding that something to drink would be all right, though, Harry quietly rose and went to explore the potions master’s chambers. Hoping to find a small kitchenette or at least a teapot or a bottle of butterbeer, the young man cautiously looked around the sitting room. Ah, there in the corner was an arch leading to a kitchen. Glad that he hadn’t had to look too hard through the acerbic man’s chambers, Harry opened the charmed icebox and pulled out a pitcher of pumpkin juice. The Gryffindor was immensely relieved that there were no noxious potions ingredients stored among the few food items in the icebox. 

After finding a glass, Harry poured some juice and returned to the bedroom. Harry was pleased to note that the cuts and bruises were already beginning to heal, thanks to the potions and salves Harry had found. He didn’t know how long he sat there lost in his thoughts, but he found that his head snapped up at an unfamiliar sound. Blinking his eyes wearily, Harry focused on the man lying on the bed before him. 

 

Severus fought his way up to consciousness. The part of his brain that governed his sense of self-preservation registered that he should remain absolutely silent and still, but another, more insistent part understood that he was indeed safe and secure. That part won out as the potions master groaned in residual pain. A gentle hand on his arm responded to his cry and immediately the spy felt a sense of peace and calm pervade his spirit. Sighing in his state of half-awareness, Severus allowed the unknown person to placate his fears and misgivings. Slipping once more into slumber, Severus snuggled into the warm bedclothes covering him.

Harry shook his head as he watched the near-silent acquiescence from his formidable potions master. He realized just how hurt the man was that he didn’t fight the situation, but simply allowed Harry to attend to his needs. 

 

Harry jerked awake and tried to figure out where he was. Wiping the drool that gathered at the corner of his mouth, he adjusted his glasses and looking around, quickly remembered where he was and why. Standing cautiously, he checked on his professor, glad to see that the man seemed to be sleeping peacefully. If he were pressed to answer, Harry could not have told why he was so concerned about the potions master’s well being. He only knew that it was important that the man would be all right and that those who were responsible for harming him were punished. 

Sighing, Harry decided that he could use with some serious cleaning and he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He left the door slightly open so he could better hear if the older man needed anything while he was out of the room. Stripping quickly, Harry turned the shower controls to hot and stepped into the large space. Once again appreciating the convenience of magic, Harry was rewarded with instantly hot water. This was a luxury he could never indulge in at the Dursleys as they felt that anything that brought joy and comfort to Harry was by definition a bad thing. Of course they always used the excuse that hot water cost money they could ill afford, but given that the rest of them always spent as much time as they desired under the soothing waters, Harry knew the real reason for their reticence was to simply make life more difficult and miserable for him and him alone.

Nonetheless, life-long habit kicked in and Harry quickly finished his bathing. Grabbing a thick towel, he stepped back out of the shower and wished that he had clean clothing to change into. Blinking in astonishment, Harry noted the appearance of a clean set of his clothing. Shaking his head in bewilderment, the Gryffindor decided he would try to figure out the fortuitous turn of events later.

After having attended to all of his body’s needs, Harry reemerged from the bathroom to find that the potions master was just slowly opening his eyes. Moving cautiously across the room, Harry quietly asked, “Are you all right, sir? Do you need a potion for pain?”

Obsidian eyes gazed at the young man uncertainly, as the potions master tried to understand just why the Gryffindor was standing over him. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but only a rasping cough came out. He watched as Potter left the room, only to return a moment later with a glass of water. The boy carefully lifted his head and allowed Severus to take a small sip of the refreshing liquid. Standing back, the student waited patiently for his professor to speak.

“I have indeed been better,” was the weak reply. 

Harry snorted; only Snape could be in such a shape but still insist on speaking so formally. Shaking his head, Harry picked up the pain potion and uncapped it for the injured man. Without a word, the older wizard allowed his student to dose him with the draught. 

Turning back to his professor, Harry decided that he needed to know. Somehow, the answer he received would change everything; Harry was certain of that. “Sir, I am sorry for asking such a personal question, but I have to hear the truth. You were obviously raped.” Harry paused and ran a tired hand through his hair. He was afraid to hear the answer, but he pressed on, “Does Dumbledore know that this happens to you when you go to Vol – the Dark Lord?”


	6. Comparing Notes

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: WARNING: Mention of rape in this chapter.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 5 Comparing Notes

Severus glared at the arrogant, prying student. What right did the young whelp have asking such a thing? And why was Potter in here anyway? Visibly stiffening, the potions master sneered, “That is not your concern, Potter. Now I must insist that you mind your own business and leave me alone.”

Sighing, Harry could see that this would not be easy. But he had begun to figure some things out and he was nothing if not determined. Sitting down, Harry looked carefully at his professor before answering, “Sir, I don’t mean to be forward, but I can’t ignore the state I found you in. I did as you asked and brought you directly to your chambers so no one else knows what happened to you. But there are some things that have been bothering me lately and I have the feeling you are the only one who can help me. So please, sir, give me a chance to earn your trust. I will guard your secret if that is what you wish, but don’t ask me to just forget that you have been severely injured.”

Severus Snape silently regarded the brash young man for a moment. Try as he might, he could not deny that the Potter brat had helped him and Severus truly did believe that Potter would keep quiet as he had said he would. Sighing, the older man realized that he did indeed need a compatriot and his experience had shown that Potter was nothing if not loyal and honorable.

Easing his still sore and battered body up carefully in the bed, Severus was surprised when a pair of strong arms helped situate him better. Locking gazes with the young Gryffindor, Severus made up his mind. “All right, Potter. It would seem as if I am in need of assistance and since you insist on being such a bloody noble Gryffindor, I suppose I shall have to trust you.” 

Harry decided that if they were going to talk that a bit of sustenance would be a good idea. Softly he called, “Dobby.” The oddly dressed creature popped into the room and immediately turned to Harry.

“Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is happy to be seeing you,” he said, bowing so that the pile of knitted hats on his head threatened to topple over. “What may Dobby do for you, Harry Potter, sir?”

“Dobby, could you bring some porridge, toast and juice for Professor Snape and myself?” Harry asked politely.

Smiling broadly, Dobby nodded enthusiastically before leaving with a loud popping sound.

Shaking his head in bemused bewilderment, Harry turned to his professor. “I thought it might be a good idea for us to eat a bit before we talk.”

The potions master closed his eyes as he resigned himself to having to speak with the young man who regrettably had probably saved him. Damn, but he hated being in debt to anyone else. In his experience, nothing good ever came from that.

The strange house elf popped back into the room with a tray that was overflowing with food and drink. Harry smiled and thanked the creature, deliberately ignoring the fact that the two men could never eat so much food. 

Just as the exuberant being prepared to leave once more, Harry thought to ask, “Dobby, do you know if Professor Dumbledore has been asking after Professor Snape or myself?”

Dobby wrung his hands in agitation. “Oh, no, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is not hearing anything about that.” The house elf looked at the older man nervously before looking back at his favorite wizard.

Harry, understanding the house elf’s reticence, nodded reassuringly. “What’s been going on that is upsetting you, Dobby? Is it something to do with the headmaster?”

“Oh, Dobby is not supposed to say, but we house elves are worried about the headmaster, Harry Potter, sir. We is noticing that he has been acting strangely lately. And, and the castle is unhappy. It is groaning and grumbling much.”

Frowning, Harry asked, “What do you mean about the castle, Dobby?”

“We is thinking that the castle is unhappy with the headmaster. That is why it complains. Dumbledore is upsetting the castle with his plans and plots. He is hurting…” Dobby trailed off in obvious distress.

Harry knelt down next to the diminutive creature. “What or who is he hurting, Dobby? Please tell me.”

Large luminous eyes turned toward the young man who had saved him from his previous employers. In truth, Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter, even if it meant going against his current employer. The house elf felt a bit lost, as he could not even properly punish himself since Harry Potter had long ago forbidden him to harm himself. Making up his mind, Dobby continued, “The headmaster is hurting Professor Snape and Harry Potter, sir.”

Sharing a confused glance with the potions master, Harry urged the house elf to explain, “Please, Dobby. How is he hurting us?”

“Oh, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is hearing Dumbledore talking to himself one day. He was saying how he made you hate each other and how he had to make sure he kept you apart.” Wringing his long, spindly hands, Dobby hung his head in shame. He knew that if it came down to it, he would side with Harry Potter over the headmaster, but it still went against his nature to betray secrets.

“Dobby, it is okay. Let me talk with Professor Snape for a while and we will try to figure things out. In the meantime go about your regular routine and keep your eyes and ears open. Just make sure that no one catches you and don’t say anything to anyone about this, okay?” Harry placed a comforting hand on the small, bony shoulder.

Nodding and smiling sadly, Dobby surged forward and hugged his friend. Harry awkwardly hugged the emotional creature before pulling back. He watched as the house elf popped out of the room and he turned to the potions master. “Well,” he sighed. “That certainly adds to the mess, doesn’t it?” 

Shaking his head, Harry decided they should eat first and then try to figure things out. He prepared a bowl for the older man and made sure his professor was comfortable to eat before turning to his own breakfast. Harry was still somewhat shocked that he had slept the entire night in his professor’s chambers, but considering the stresses of the previous evening, he supposed it made sense. But Harry made a mental note to never sleep all night in a chair again as it was definitely hard on the body.

The two ate in silence, although Harry got up a couple of times to get the potions master a glass of juice and then a cup of the tea that Dobby had thoughtfully supplied. Pouring his own cup and flavoring it to suit, Harry sat back down and quietly observed his companion. Snape was still too pale and while the bruises and cuts were definitely fading, it was still possible to see where he had been hexed and struck. Harry was pleased to see that the man’s hands were steady, so that meant that nerve damage was minimal and he would undoubtedly be back to his normal, unpleasant, snarky self in no time.

Accepting that they needed to talk, Harry began again, “Sir, I don’t wish to pry, but I need to know. Has this happened before?”

Sighing, Severus found himself wishing he could be doing almost anything other than having this conversation with Harry Potter of all people. But somewhere inside, he felt the need to open up and be honest with this strangely compelling young man. A young man whom he had always hated, he thought bitterly. But wait; why did he hate him? Because Albus told him he did? But that annoying creature said that he heard the old man saying he had made Harry and him hate one another? Quickly deciding that this line of thinking was only going to bring on a migraine, Severus pulled himself out of his spiraling thoughts.

Dark eyes looked over at the young man in an effort to gauge his sincerity. Finding no obvious duplicity, Severus finally acquiesced. “Yes,” he reluctantly answered. “Quite often in fact. And yes, Albus knows that this happens, but we have always felt as though the information I could gather was worth it.”

“You decided this, or did the headmaster decide this?” Harry angrily asked. He was beginning to form a picture and there was going to be hell to pay if he was right.

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but then realized that he truly didn’t know the answer to that. Suddenly things that had made sense for so long were beginning to look wrong and the logical man found that he didn’t know what to make of all this.

“Sir, Dobby said that he heard the headmaster talking to himself, saying that he was deliberately keeping us apart. If that is true, then our hatred of each other has all just been the result of manipulation. I don’t know about you, but whenever I am called to a tea with the headmaster I come away feeling a bit odd. And you have those teas with him too?” Seeing a nod in answer, Harry continued following this disturbing thread, “Then it is entirely possible that he has been doing something to the both of us, in order to promote and reinforce our negative feelings?”

Frustrated, Harry stood and began pacing. Running a distracted hand through his already tousled hair, he muttered, “So, maybe there is no real reason for us to hate one another. Gaa! I suspected that he was a sly and manipulative old man, but this is too much!” 

Severus wearily pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off yet another headache. “Potter,” he barked, “sit down.” Waiting impatiently for the young man to comply, the potions master thought for a moment before responding. “It would be entirely possible for him to use a potion on both of us and then ‘suggest’ certain things that would then be taken as fact by those affected by the potion. I can think of several that would have the required effect, but I know that he has not gotten any of those potions from me. I too have experienced a slight disorientation during those visits but I had always put it down to the irritating company and the incessant noise from those infernal contraptions the headmaster is so fond of. If this is indeed the case, then we must ascertain what he has done and why.”

Furrowing his brows in concentration, Harry thought over everything Dumbledore had ever said to him about Snape and what Harry’s feelings were regarding the man. “He has always told me that you despise me because of my father. In fact, he is careful to stress just how much you hate me every time we speak. And though he expresses concern that we don’t like each other, he has never really done anything to help the situation, has he?” 

Emerald eyes met obsidian as both men pondered what they had been told and what they thought they had known. Slowly, Severus came to the conclusion that his feelings regarding the young man before him might have indeed been manipulated, and if that was the case, then he would have to completely reevaluate his thoughts and feelings towards Harry Potter. As he thought this, a small bud of an idea nudged at his mind, but when he tried to explore it, the thought retreated from his grasp. Sighing, Severus decided to put that aside for the moment, in favor of truly being able to understand this young man and then why Albus would have wanted him to hate Potter in the first place.

Harry took this opportunity to pour them both another cup of hot tea from the charmed teapot. He settled back down in the armchair, deciding he might as well be comfortable for what looked to be a long discussion.


	7. Turning of the Tides

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: I apologize for the length of time between updates but I have been feeling a bit under the weather as of late. It is nothing serious, but I suffered with bronchitis for most of the summer and have had difficulty recovering from that. And now it seems as if I catch every bug that comes my way. So I think it is safe to assume that if I am being remiss in updating then I am indeed sick and probably sleeping on my couch.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 6 Turning of the Tides

The two men did indeed spend much time that day discussing what each knew of the many machinations of the headmaster. By comparing notes, both were forced to come to the unsettling conclusion that over the years they had both been manipulated quite masterly by the old wizard.

During that day Harry quietly assisted the potions master as the man was still feeling the effects of his meeting the night before. Severus spent time perusing an ancient, thick potions tome in hopes of narrowing down the possible potions that might have been used while Harry poured over a text of obscure mind-controlling spells.

After a bit of heated discussion during lunch, Harry worked on convincing his professor that he should confront Dumbledore about a few things. Both had to concede that the old wizard would realize that they had begun to put two and two together and that he could possibly become even more dangerous. Harry was sure that while the headmaster still needed him, the old man would likely think that the potions master was expendable. As such, the young idealistic Gryffindor was determined to do everything within his power to protect Snape. And while both would have preferred that they had more hard evidence before they faced Albus Dumbledore, they both knew that their time was running out.

Harry was startled when Dobby popped back into the room later that evening. “Oh, Harry Potter, sir. The headmaster is being looking for the both of you. He is now thinking that you is down here and is on his way here now,” the house elf quickly informed his benefactor.

Trading a glance with his professor, Harry stood. “All right, Dobby. I will take care of Professor Dumbledore. If you would, could you bring a bit of dinner for Professor Snape and myself?” 

The eager house elf nodded and Harry turned to go. Stopping, he added as an afterthought, “Oh, and Dobby, don’t let the headmaster see that you have been here.”

“Mr. Potter,” Severus called to his student, “what exactly are you planning to say to the headmaster?”

Harry paused at the doorway. “I intend to tell him where to go, sir,” Harry answered tersely. “I will not allow him to harm either of us again. I know that we are not yet ready to confront him, but I also don’t think he needs to have the chance to do anything more to either of us.”

“I am still not certain saying anything would be wise at this point, Mr. Potter,” the older man tiredly warned.

“Perhaps not, sir, but I think that we both know that he will use every opportunity to manipulate us. That being the case then, we must not give him the chance. And if that means I have to hole up here with you until we can figure out just what he has done and what he is up to, then so be it,” Harry finished, his eyes blazing with determination. With that statement, Harry turned and securely closed and warded the bedroom door behind him. Dumbledore would not be getting to the potions master if he had anything to say about it.

As Dobby had said, Harry waited only a few minutes before the headmaster dismantled the wards on Severus Snape’s outer chamber door. The old wizard stormed into the room, the air crackling with the intensity of his anger. Seeing the young wizard standing in the center of the room, arms akimbo, Albus pulled up short and attempted to pull his magic back in and regain his usual benign mask. “Ah, Harry, my dear boy. I must say I have been worried about you. I am so glad to see that you are indeed safe and sound. But I must see Professor Snape now, if you don’t mind, so why don’t you run on up to your dorm room and see your friends?”

Scowling at the older man, Harry stood his ground. “No, Professor. I don’t think so. You see, I have been tending to Professor Snape’s injuries since I found him after he returned from that Death Eater meeting and I have no intention of leaving until he has healed completely.”

“Now, my dear boy. If Professor Snape is injured then Madame Pomfrey should be looking after him.” Albus gave his best I-know-more-about-this-than-you-do-so-just-listen-to-me look, but Harry refused to fall for that old ploy. Now that he and Snape had talked, he had begun to see just how manipulative the old bastard really was. At this point, Harry wasn’t sure that the man had a sincere bone in his entire body. And if Dumbledore was orchestrating so much with him and Snape, how much had he done with others? Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. There would be plenty of time later to ponder such questions.

Feeling more than ever the rightness of what he had decided, Harry stood straight and glared at the older wizard. “Professor Snape is now under my care and I will do everything within my power to protect him,” Harry snarled. “You have allowed, no demanded, that he return time and again to Voldemort to be abused and hurt. That stops now. Professor Snape will not be returning to his duties as your spy.”

Ice blue eyes flashed at the audacity of the young man before him. “That is not for you to say, Mr. Potter. Severus Snape made his choice years ago and he knows fully well the price he must pay. You must not interfere with his decision. Now, I will ask you once more, Harry. Please leave and allow me to deal with Professor Snape.”

The air picked up and began to swirl around the irate young wizard. “No, I will not,” he ground out. “Say what you will, but you and I both know that Professor Snape would never say no to you. You have made sure that he feels he doesn’t have that option. So I think it is you who should leave!”

With that firm statement, the headmaster suddenly found himself back out in the corridor outside of a now non-existent door. Frowning, he went forward to inspect the wall, but could find no evidence that a door to the potions master’s chambers ever existed. The now angry wizard spent several fruitless minutes trying every revealing and canceling spell he could think of before conceding temporary defeat. Muttering under his breath, Albus Dumbledore quickly left the scene of his humiliation, all the while plotting his revenge against one Harry Potter.

Harry stood dumbfounded as he took in the empty room before him. One minute he was telling off the headmaster, and the next the man was simply gone. And not only that, but the door to the potions master’s chambers had also disappeared. Oh, Snape would not be happy about that, Harry thought rather hysterically. Taking a deep breath, Harry managed to get a hold of himself. How had he done that and how had he made the door simply disappear? One more mystery to be solved, he thought tiredly as he turned back to the potions master’s bedroom and prepared to face yet another powerful and possibly irate wizard. After all, it wasn’t every day that the door to your chambers simply disappears.


	8. Building Alliances

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: Oh, yeah; definitely getting cozy with my couch. Just hope I don't get my third bout of bronchitis this year. *Sigh*

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 7 Building Alliances

Harry approached the door to Snape’s bedroom, preparing to dismantle the wards he had earlier placed, only to find the door swinging open of it’s own accord. Frowning, Harry cautiously moved forward, wondering how he was going to explain everything to his professor. Looking up, the young wizard was surprised to see not only Professor Snape watching him, but also Dobby.

“What happened, Potter?” Severus asked quickly. He had felt the surge of power emanating from the next room a few minutes ago and when his door had swung open he noted that the young man had seemed shocked. 

“I, I don’t know sir,” Harry quietly answered. “I just wanted the headmaster to leave, and then he was gone. And, sir? I am sorry, but I seem to have lost the door to your chambers.” 

Snape snorted. “Potter, it may have escaped your notice, but you are a wizard. I am certain that if you use that mass that sits between your ears you may indeed deduce how to bring back what you have so carelessly misplaced.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out just what he had done. Honestly, he couldn’t think of how he could have done what he seemed to have done… He shouldn’t have been able to do what he seemed to have done… Harry opened his eyes when he felt an insistent tugging on his robe. “Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is thinking he is knowing what is happening.”

The house elf was literally bouncing on his heels in his excitement. Harry knelt down and placed a hand on the bobbing house elf, trying to calm the creature who seemed to be in danger of jiggling itself to pieces. “Dobby, please tell me what you suspect,” Harry pleaded.

“Oh, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is thinking that the castle is helping Harry Potter.” Huge, luminous green eyes gazed up trustingly into the confused eyes of the young wizard. Smiling, Dobby placed his hand over one of Harry’s. “Dobby is thinking that the castle is wanting you to be its master. We house elves is being noticing that the castle is not wanting to listen to the headmaster. Dobby is thinking the castle is choosing you, Harry Potter, sir, to be the next headmaster.”

Now two pairs of eyes stared in disbelief at the diminutive and obviously crazed creature. Harry tried to speak, but only a high-pitched squeak emerged from his uncooperative mouth. Or maybe it was his brain that wasn’t working…

Severus Snape decided he had never heard anything so ludicrous as this and his snort aptly communicated his thoughts on the matter. The very idea of Harry Potter being the next Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was ridiculous, absurd, impossible, obscene, frightening, terrifying. The potions master shook his head to clear it of the nonsensical and disturbing thoughts swirling through his mind.

“As comforting a thought as this is,” he sneered, “we still have the immediate problem of the current headmaster to confront.”

Snape’s naturally acidic personality drew Harry out of the fog Dobby’s words had created. “Sorry sir, it’s just that that was not what I was expecting to hear, but now that I think about it, some things have been happening lately, but I didn’t know why,” Harry frowned as he recalled some of the ways the castle had been ‘helping’ him lately.

“Well, I for one, have no intention of believing anything that obviously deranged house elf says. The very notion is nauseating,” Severus Snape finished with a huff.

Harry sighed, “Why don’t we eat now and try to figure things out later, sir? Whatever the reason, it is obvious that the castle is now working with me. And you are right, we do need to figure out what to do with the headmaster.” Turning to the still bobbing Dobby, Harry smiled. “Dobby, would you mind keeping an eye on Professor Dumbledore for us? I want to make sure that he cannot harm anyone.”

“Would Harry Potter like Dobby to keep Dumbly in his office, Harry Potter, sir?” Dobby asked excitedly. He truly wanted to help his wizard friend in anyway he could. And if that meant that he had to keep the wayward headmaster in line, then so be it.

“That would be fine, Dobby,” Harry answered. 

“Before you go,” the potions master interjected, “I would like you to quietly search the headmaster’s office for a potion. If my suspicions are correct, you may find it with his tea service. Once you have found it, bring the potion here.”

Seeing his Harry Potter nod in agreement with the older wizard, Dobby snapped his fingers and popped out of the room.

The potions master pulled back the covers and carefully got out of his bed. Harry pulled a dressing gown out of the large wardrobe and helped the professor into the garment. Slowly, the still recovering man crossed the room to sit gingerly on one of the chairs by the fire. Harry followed and put together a plate of the delicious smelling food for the older man before getting his own food. 

The two thoughtful men sat by the merrily crackling fire, both eating quietly as they pondered the happenings of the past twenty-four hours. Severus was uncomfortably coming to the conclusion that his life had just changed irrevocably and that he must now figure out how to work with the very same young man he had spent so much time gleefully antagonizing over the past several years.

Harry found his mind wandering to all the recent times when the castle had opened doors, stilled staircases, and provided what he needed just when he realized the need. Could it possibly be true, he wondered? But, why him and why now? After all, he was still a student himself. And even though the idea of returning to Hogwarts to teach had a certain appeal, there was still that minor problem of a certain self-described Dark Lord named Voldemort out there. Oh, and let’s not forget a few dozen Death Eaters who would also love to have Harry’s head on a stick. Unable to help himself, Harry just had to snigger at the idea of that particular treat for sale at Honeyduke’s Sweet Shop.

Dinner was quickly finished as neither man wished to interrupt it by speaking and Dobby came back to clear away the tray. Nodding solemnly to the potions master, the diminutive elf carefully pulled out a potions vial and handed it over to the stern professor. Dobby then turned and smiled at his Harry Potter before popping back out with the used tray.

Facing the man he would likely be working with for the foreseeable future, Harry steeled himself for more discussion. “Sir, what are we going to do about the headmaster?”

The potions master was swirling the liquid in the vial he had been handed. He wore a thoughtful expression as he unstoppered the vial and sniffed the contents. Apparently satisfied that he had indeed correctly identified the potion, the older wizard replaced the stopper and set the vial off to the side. Only then did the potions master look over at his student. “It is as I suspected. The potion the headmaster has apparently been using on us is the ‘Convertere cor cordis’ potion.” At the confused look from the younger man, Severus sighed. “The name means ‘to alter the heart’,” the potions master explained, with more patience than might have been expected from the often irritated man.

Brow furrowed, Harry looked over at his professor, “So, he was trying to manipulate us then.” Harry couldn’t go on as the enormity of what the man they had both trusted had seemingly done to them. Sorrowful green eyes gazed at the older wizard, who found his breath catching in his throat at the sight.

Clearing his throat, Severus attempted to ignore the warm feeling that began in his chest and was seeping out into the rest of his body. Sternly he reminded himself that this was a student and beyond approach. “Indeed, Mr. Potter. The why still needs to be determined, but it would appear that we have at least part of the answer as to the how. At this point, I believe it would be beneficial to call the deputy-headmistress in and inform her of these developments. It would be to our advantage to have Professor McGonagall on our side in this.”

Harry absently nodded. He knew that his head of house was a strict educator, but he also knew that she was fair and open-minded. Surely she would listen to them and help them figure out what to do.

The deep voice of his potions master drew Harry out of his musings. He blinked to see that the older man was fire-calling Professor McGonagall and asking for her presence in his chambers. Standing back up, Severus Snape turned to his student and informed him that the Transfigurations teacher would be arriving shortly. Raising an elegant eyebrow at the younger man, Severus proceeded to inform him that the deputy-headmistress would be arriving via floo since he seemed to be still missing the door to his chambers. Smugly, he noted that the brat had the grace to blush in embarrassment.


	9. Allies and Plans

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: I was remiss in acknowledging the assistance of my darling daughter, Kelley in naming the potion in the last chapter. 

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 8 Allies and Plans

Severus retreated to the bathroom to wash up and change before his colleague arrived to speak with him and his caretaker. Snorting to himself at the term his mind had supplied for Potter, Severus looked at his reflection in the mirror. While still a bit pale and tired looking, all in all he had come away from this latest visit with minimal permanent scarring. Grumbling at the thought that he probably owed the Potter brat for that, Severus quickly finished his ablutions and swept out of the room to find the student comfortably ensconced in one of his armchairs in the sitting room. 

Harry looked up to see that his professor was indeed looking much more like his usual self, even if he was still a bit too pale and drawn for Harry’s liking. Frowning at why he suddenly cared about the git’s health and well-being, the young man shook his head. Unfortunately, they had enough other things to worry about without him trying to figure out his sudden change of heart concerning the snarky potions master.

Severus had just arrived in the room when the fire flamed green and Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the hearth. Running her wand over her clothes, the professor cleaned away any soot and ash from her person. The formidable witch looked expectantly at her friend and house rival.

“Minerva,” Severus tightly acknowledged. “Please sit so that we may speak.”

Settling herself comfortably on the sofa across from the pair of armchairs, Minerva waited for Severus to explain why he had called her here and why Mr. Potter was also present.

“Minerva, I am afraid that we seem to have a problem with the headmaster,” Severus began.

Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Minerva broke in. “Does this have something to do with the fact that Mr. Potter has been missing since last evening and has apparently been here with you? And I simply must ask Severus; what happened to the door to your chambers?”

Sighing at the witch’s impatience, Severus decided it would be best to get the Potter situation explained first. The potions master knew that the Head of Gryffindor House would not be satisfied until she understood her student’s part in this. With more patience than he truly felt, Severus began explaining how the young man had come to be in his chambers. Studiously ignoring the woman’s gasp when he briefly told why Potter had felt the need to stay and help him, Severus knew he had to approach the subject of the headmaster and his role in the loss of his door. Once he started talking though, Severus found that the tale started spilling out. He found himself telling Minerva more than he had ever before, even including the extent of his injuries and the fact that it was a common occurrence to return hurt and bleeding. As the story unfolded, the potions master reluctantly told his colleague how Albus Dumbledore asked, no demanded that he keep putting himself into danger for the good of the Order. Reluctantly he also told how he and Har – Potter had discovered some of what the headmaster had been doing to the both of them.

Minerva sat back and wearily closed her eyes. Of course she had known that Severus often risked his safety and life in pursuit of information from You-Know-Who, but she was appalled at the thought that her friend had practically been forced into such actions by a man they both had trusted and respected. The idea that Albus was capable of such cold-hearted behavior was distressing. And as for why he would have regularly dosed both Severus and Mr. Potter with an illegal potion – well, that would have to be discovered. 

Resolutely opening her eyes, Minerva sat back up straight and steadily gazed at her long-time friend. “Severus, I have to agree with your assessment that Albus must be stopped or at least contained at least until we understand what he has been doing and why. I can admit that I can think of no legitimate reasons why he would have given both of you the ‘Convertere cor cordis’ potion. So, lacking any good cause for his actions, I fear we shall have to assume he was working to both of your detriments.” The Transfigurations Professor was coming to some very disturbing conclusions and she was determined to act in the best interests of her friend and her student. And if that meant that she would have to stand against another old friend, well, so be it. Standing, the witch smoothed her robes down and crisply said, “Well, Severus, I do believe the first order of business should be to retrieve your errant chamber door.”

Turning, the witch took out her wand and waving it in a rather complicated manner and speaking the incantation clearly, she was rewarded with… nothing. The wall was still missing its door. Frowning in irritation, Minerva looked to the potions master. Perhaps, since it was his door he would have to be the one to return the portal to its rightful place.

Standing, Severus took out his own wand and performed his own spell to no avail. Turning a dark gaze on the still silent Potter, the potions master spoke, “Mr. Potter, perhaps you might do me the favor of returning that which you took away.”

Harry sighed as he too stood and tried the incantation which should replace the door. ‘Should’ being the operative word here, the three decided with a shared frown. Each sat back down to reconsider what should have been a simple matter to resolve.

The young Gryffindor lifted his head as a thought crossed his mind. “Dobby,” he softly called. Immediately he was rewarded when the small creature popped in before him. “Dobby, do you know what happened when I made the headmaster and the door to Professor Snape’s chamber disappear? We have tried to bring the door back, but as you can see it’s still gone.”

Huge eyes lit up and the dedicated house elf squeaked in excitement. Nodding vigorously, Dobby answered, “Oh, Harry Potter, sir. It is being easy. You must be asking the castle to bring the door back because it was the castle that took it away for you.”

Three pairs of incredulous eyes met and Harry sighed. Of course, he thought sarcastically. It all makes perfect sense when you put it that way, he thought while rolling his eyes. Green eyes sought permission from his host to try once again. Seeing the older man nod, Harry stood and wondered just how he should ask. Out loud? ‘Pretty please, with sugar on top?’ Shaking his head at his wayward thoughts, Harry finally decided that he would try to silently ask and see if that would work. Clearing his mind, Harry visualized his desire and was immediately rewarded when the original heavy door shimmered back into being. Still blinking at the sight, Harry watched as the potions master strode over to the door and made sure that it was indeed a working door. Apparently satisfied that all was in order, the older wizard sat back down opposite his colleague.

“Now that that crisis is averted,” Severus drawled, “we need to decide what to do with our esteemed headmaster.”

Hiding her amusement at her friend’s attitude behind her handkerchief, Minerva thought over everything she had learned in the past hour or so. Somehow the fact that the castle seemed to want to work with Harry Potter did not really surprise the unflappable witch. It seemed to her that the unusual and extraordinary always happened around her student. She was also quite aware that the young man held a great deal of power, probably more than he even realized.

“If Albus has been giving the both of you an illegal potion, then we must assume that there may be more that he has done, to both of you as well as to others. The mere suspicion that he has given both of you this potion would be enough for him to be called before the Wizengamot and perhaps even sent to Azkaban. However, I think we can all agree that this would not be either good press or good for morale for the side of Light. Like it or not, Albus Dumbledore is still regarded as the bastion of all that is right and good in our world and the people still need to be able to believe in that.” The deputy headmistress paused in her ruminations.

Severus’ mind was busy going over all of the possible ramifications. Minerva was correct, but they still could not allow the old wizard free rein. “So we must keep him as the apparent figure-head of the Order of the Phoenix and the fight against the Dark Lord, while still retaining control over his behavior and actions.”

“Can we keep him in his office and run things for him?” Harry asked before he could censor himself. Nervously, he waited to be told off for being so stupid and simple.

“Actually, Mr. Potter, I believe that may be our best option,” Professor McGonagall thoughtfully answered. “It could work, Severus,” she told her friend.

The dark haired wizard pondered the suggestion, preferring to ignore the source for the moment. “Yes,” he finally answered, “we could make sure he is safe and comfortable while still under our control. With the war against the Dark Lord raging, he has had to be absent from the school quite a bit as of late. So with any luck his absence will not be questioned and we will be able to mitigate the damage the news of his actions might have caused our side.”

“I agree, Severus. If the castle is indeed now working with Mr. Potter, then he will be able to direct Hogwarts to assist us in keeping the headmaster under lock and key and this house elf will be attend to Albus’ needs.”

Dobby’s large ears perked up when the deputy-headmistress mentioned him. “Oh, yes, Professor, Dobby is being happy helping to keep Dumbly safe and happy in his tower. Dobby is being happy to help Harry Potter be safe from Dumbly.”

 

“That is settled then. Mr. Potter would you kindly ask the castle to keep the headmaster in his tower?” Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on asking just that. Somehow knowing instinctively that the castle did indeed hear him and had done as asked, Harry smiled slightly and nodded. “Dobby, would you see to it that Professor Dumbledore is comfortable and has enough food and everything?”

“Oh, yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is doing that for his Harry Potter. If Harry Potter is needing anything else from Dobby you is just letting me know and Dobby will do what Harry Potter is wanting,” the house elf enthusiastically responded before popping out to tend to the wayward headmaster.

Minerva stood. “Well, as that is taken care of, I will be leaving you. Mr. Potter, I would consider it a personal favor if you would stay the night to make sure that Professor Snape continues to heal properly. And I fully expect to see the both of you tomorrow morning in the Great Hall for breakfast.” The smiling witch ignored the potions master’s groan as she patted the shoulder of the mature young man who had already done so much for her friend. “As you once again have a door Severus, I do believe that I will use it to make my leave.”

At the door, Professor McGonagall turned, “Oh, and Mr. Potter. Fifty points to Gryffindor for your selfless actions in aiding a professor.” Now the wily witch was definitely smiling as she bade her fellow professor a good bye.

“Well, Professor,” Harry grinned. “I guess you’re stuck with me for another night. And I’m sure that you will make sure we both get to our classes on time tomorrow morning,” he cheekily added.

Severus groaned inwardly. What had he done to deserve such a fate as this, the bewildered man wondered as he automatically locked and warded the newly returned outer chamber door.


	10. Changes

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

Unbeta’d

 

 

Chapter 9 Changes

Harry tried to relax while he waited for the potions master to finish in the bathroom. So much had happened today and Harry was quite sure that it would take him some time to fully process everything they had learned today. Just the idea that the castle now seemed to recognize him as the master was enough to boggle his overworked mind. 

A wicked thought came to the young Gryffindor as he walked over to the potions master’s bedroom. Picturing in his mind just what he wanted, Harry opened his eyes to see that the castle had indeed heeded his wishes. Hearing the gasp from across the room, amused green eyes watched the older man take in the changes in his room. Where before the décor had reflected the sour man’s dark personality, now the décor definitely leaned towards the temporary guest’s liking. Rich, deep red adorned the bed hangings and the coverlet, while silky, metallic bronze fabrics scattered here and there complemented the Gryffindor-inspired color-scheme. Also, where before there had been only one bed, now another bed completed the furnishings. Smiling innocently, Harry waited for the potions master to explode. Ah, here it is, he thought. Not long to wait at all…

“Mr. Potter, do you mind telling me what you have done to my bedroom?” the irate man demanded. 

“Well, Professor, I slept in the chair last night and it wasn’t comfortable in the least. So I thought that tonight if I have to stay down here with you I should at least be comfortable. And obviously the castle is working with me, as you can see the results,” Harry finished helpfully.

An incredulous eyebrow lifted in response. “And what gave you the idea that I would welcome another bed in my rooms, let alone in this atrocious color scheme?” Severus asked.

Innocent green eyes gazed up at his professor. “Oh, sir, would you rather I just left the one bed and we share?”

Severus opened his mouth in surprise and then snapped it shut. Fine. He had been outmaneuvered this time. By a Gryffindor! No one would ever know if he had anything to say on the matter. “That will not be necessary, Mr. Potter. Just be sure to direct the castle to return my chambers to their original state in the morning.” 

So saying, the taciturn older man went over to his own bed and quickly ensconced himself in the warm, soft bed coverings. Harry grinned as he watched his professor cede this round to him. Score one for Gryffindor, Harry thought to himself. As an afterthought he added, and ten points to Gryffindor House. The self-satisfied young man climbed into his own new bed unaware that down in the Entrance Hall ten stones had been added to Gryffindor House’s total.

 

Harry awoke to a rather brisk and annoyed voice telling him to get up. Yawning, the young man stretched sleepily before slipping out of the surprisingly comfortable bed. Pointedly ignoring his professor, Harry walked into the bathroom to ready himself for the day.

Returning to the now crowded bedroom, Harry grinned at the still irate potions master. He was definitely enjoying needling the older man with the change in the décor.

“Mr. Potter,” the potions master intoned as he adjusted a shirt cuff, “if you would be so kind as to return my chambers to its former state?”

Openly smiling now, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. When he felt the magic course through and around him, he looked around to see the result. “Sorry, Professor, but it looks like the castle likes the new colors better.”

Indeed, though the extra furniture had disappeared, the deep reds and bronzes remained. Scowling at the room in general and the boy in particular, Severus was interrupted by a laugh.

“I do think it needs something, though,” Harry said as he tilted his head to the side. “Oh, I know. You need some green in here!” he exclaimed. Before the potions master could object the young Gryffindor had again silently communicated his wishes to the castle and had been rewarded when dark green pillows and other accents appeared around the room. Smiling proudly at his handiwork, Harry held up a hand. “No need to thank me Professor,” he said as he walked out into the sitting room, which had been similarly transformed.

“Believe me, Mr. Potter, thanking you was the last thing on my mind,” the tall man muttered as he followed his student out into the castle.

 

Harry approached the closed main doors to the Great Hall, but the doors opened on their own accord before him. Sighing, Harry decided this was definitely going to take some getting used to. Now all he had to do was to face the inquisition from his friends. He was sure that they would be tearing in to him about his whereabouts the past couple of days.

It seemed that Harry needn’t have worried as Hermione jumped up and hugged him immediately. “Oh, Harry. Professor McGonagall told us how you were working with Professor Snape this weekend. I just wish they would have let you tell us beforehand,” she whispered in his ear.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that guys,” Harry addressed both his friends with that one statement. Silently he thanked his Head of House for her quick thinking. He was pretty sure that Snape wouldn’t want the truth getting out about what had really happened with him and Harry certainly wasn’t ready to talk about Dumbledore or the castle just yet.

The trio spent a few minutes chatting and catching up on events when Ron suddenly remarked that it was taking a long time for the food to arrive this morning. Curiously, Harry looked up at the head table to see Snape scowling at him. Well, nothing new there, Harry smirked. However, Professor McGonagall was furiously jabbing her fork at her plate while looking pointedly at Harry. Frowning, the young man tried to figure out what his Head of House could possibly mean. His eyes opened wide in sudden understanding. Concentrating, Harry asked the castle to provide the breakfast for the waiting staff and students. Immediately, the usual assortment of breakfast foods appeared on the large tables. The students happily tore into the food while two professors and one Gryffindor student frowned.

His appetite greatly diminished, Harry quickly finished his breakfast before heading back out the large doors. Unfortunately, it didn’t look as if everything was going to go his way today, though. “Malfoy, if you don’t mind,” he snarled at the young aristocrat blocking his way, “I have things I need to do before classes.”

The Malfoy smirk was firmly in place as the young man eyed his rival. “I don’t think so, Potter. Rumor is that you were gone this weekend and I for one want to know why. For all we know, you may be in league with the Dark Lord himself.”

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “You know, Malfoy. You really should stop trying to think for yourself. You just might hurt yourself one of these times.” 

Deciding that he had no use for further conversation with the ferret, Harry pushed past the blond boy and muttered to himself, “And ten points from Slytherin for your cheek, Malfoy.” Grinning at his little joke, Harry was brought up short by a firm voice.

“Mr. Potter, my office. Immediately.” The tall man turned and descended down into the dungeons.

Oh, yeah, today was just going great, Harry thought as he followed the black robed figure through the castle corridors.


	11. Adjusting

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: Sorry for the delay in posting, but have been sick again. Really, three colds in one month is just too much, and this time the rest of my family was sick also. 

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 10 Adjusting

Harry quietly entered the austere and intimidating potions master’s office and closed the door as directed. What had he managed to do during breakfast to earn this man’s ire, he wondered. 

Severus Snape gestured for his student to sit in the hard, rickety chair in front of his desk. “Professor McGonagall shall be joining us momentarily,” the irate man bit out.

Finding no reason to disobey, Harry sat and tried to ignore the odd and disquieting objects floating about in their jars on the numerous shelves around the room. Sometimes Harry thought that Snape had these things on display simply to frighten and intimidate his students. Smirking, the young man thought that that would be just what the fearsome potions master would do.

Fortunately, they had not long to wait for the deputy-headmistress to arrive. The witch briskly entered the room and greeted both before sitting next to Harry. “Severus, may I enquire as to why you have found it necessary to call both Mr. Potter and myself here?”

“Perhaps you noticed the small problem with the food this morning, Minerva?” Severus pointedly asked. Seeing a nod from his colleague, he continued, “There would also seem to be yet another consequence to the castle siding with Mr. Potter.”

Smirking, he watched the two confused Gryffindors try to make sense of his words. Severus had not been pleased when he saw the exchange between Potter and Draco earlier. His displeasure turned to outright anger when he realized what the outcome of that little confrontation had been. Now, they just had to figure out how to rectify the situation before it got out of hand.

Minerva frowned at her friend’s theatrics. Truly the man enjoyed confounding those around him. Only her innate patience and even temper had kept her from throttling the potions master over the years. “You might as well spill it, Severus, since you have noted something we have not,” she tersely bit out. Sometimes even her legendary patience wore thin. 

“Very well,” Severus acquiesced. “A short while ago I witnessed an exchange between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. The result of that little chat was that Slytherin House lost ten points. I also noted that Gryffindor House has mysteriously gained ten points over the weekend. As I saw the teacher’s report at breakfast this morning, I know that no professor or prefect gave points to Gryffindor. So that raises the question of how and why those points appeared.”

Harry could feel the weight of those dark eyes on him as the man spoke. Thinking back over the past couple of days Harry gasped. Sinking down into his seat, the young man groaned. Could it be? In truth he hadn’t meant anything by it, but apparently the castle didn’t know that.

“Um, sir?” Harry began tentatively, “I think I know how those points for Gryffindor got there and also why Slytherin lost points. But really, I was just joking. I didn’t think the castle would actually do it. I’m sorry.”

Seeing that her student truly looked remorseful, Minerva smiled and patted Harry on the arm. “There, there, Potter. It would seem that we have a few minor details to work out with the transfer of power over to you. For instance, you will need to speak with the house elves so that they understand that they are to take orders from you from now on. That way, even if you were to miss a meal, we would not starve. It truly is fortunate that the castle seems to have waited until this morning to formally recognize you as the headmaster.” The witch paused and shot her colleague a piercing look. “And as for the matter of points, well that should simply be a matter of reversing those points that Mr. Potter inadvertently awarded and deducted.”

“But I still don’t understand why the castle thinks I’m the headmaster,” Harry whined. He was still a student. How could he be the headmaster? Despondent once again, Harry put his head in his hands. Why couldn’t Dumbledore still be the headmaster? Why did the old man have to go all loony on them? Was this all some sort of cosmic joke? And most importantly, could he survive this experience without Snape killing him?

Struggling to regain his composure and equilibrium, Severus pinched his nose in frustration. Clearly the castle as well as Albus had lost its mind. And he was fairly sure that he would be the next to go insane if he had to put up with Potter’s whinging much longer. Come to think of it, Minerva was also quite trying. For that matter, the potions master found most of humanity to be bothersome. Shaking his head at his mental ramblings, Severus thought that that was probably one of the first signs of insanity. Perhaps he could room with Albus in St. Mungo’s mental ward.

Fortunately, Severus was brought out of his musings by the crisp voice of his colleague. “Mr. Potter, we cannot presume to understand Hogwarts’ reasoning in this matter, however, the facts are that you have been chosen. It is now up to us to make this work.” Shrewd eyes surveyed the two stunned men in front of her. Minerva could only thank the deities that Harry had been chosen over Severus. The witch could just imagine some of the changes her friend would want to make to the school. Severus was nothing if not inflexible. At least Harry was young enough still be trainable. And she knew that Hogwarts would let the young man know what it expected of him. Well, at least the castle was showing some common sense, Minerva thought with a small amount of satisfaction.

Ultimately the trio managed to restore the points to pre-Harry-interference and each was left with rather unsettling thoughts and confused emotions. Harry had been sent off to start his day of classes while his Head of House chuckled at the unfortunate potions master and his frantic search for a headache potion. With a final admonishment that everything would work out for the best, Minerva left as Severus downed his own personal concoction, which was designed for just such occasions.

 

Harry barely heard a word his professors spoke that day and he steadfastly refused answer any questions from his friends. The one thing he, McGonagall and Snape had agreed upon was that no one else should know just what was happening yet. Instead of heading directly to the Great Hall at lunchtime, Harry managed to slip away from Ron and Hermione before going down to the kitchens. The young Gryffindor was greeted by Dobby and the other house elves when he stepped through the portrait opening. Fortunately, the small creatures already understood that a new master had been chosen by the castle, and Harry found that it was a simple matter to ensure that meals would arrive up in the Great Hall at the correct times. Quietly sliding into his normal seat by his friends, Harry felt the relief that came from resolving a difficult issue. Now, if only the rest of their problems could be solved so easily. Particularly one troublesome and apparently insane old wizard.

 

That morning the two professors and co-conspirators arranged to have their classes sent to the library for study periods while they made plans to further investigate their employer’s questionable activities. Dobby obediently dosed the former headmaster with the mild sleeping draught Severus provided and the potions master and the Transfigurations professor quietly slipped into the tower office and quarters of Albus Dumbledore. 

Each took an area and searched for anything that might help them understand the odd situation. Minerva was the first to find something, and she called Severus over. She had found an old scroll tucked behind some books in a locked cabinet behind the massive desk. Minerva frowned as she read the cryptic words. ‘Power of the broken child melds with that of the broken man: twice powerful. Evil twice-defeated, finally vanquished with the power of the two.’ 

“What does this mean to you, Severus? I know that Albus believes in these ridiculous prophecies, but really, I find them to be just a lot of nonsense,” the witch said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Severus in turn thrust a journal into his colleague’s hands. Fawkes had led the potions master to the secret niche where his master had hidden it. Severus was still shaken from the revelations a cursory look through the small book had revealed. Albus had clearly outlined his plan to cause friction and discord between him and Pot – Harry. Much more research would be needed, but Severus was beginning to realize that Albus always meant for him to hate and resent the younger wizard. 

Minerva’s eyes opened wide as she read just a few lines in the damning book. Minerva turned concerned eyes to her long-time friend. “How long, Severus? How long have we been following a mad man?”

“I don’t know, Minerva,” he answered quietly. “I’d like to believe it hasn’t always been this way,” he trailed off.

The two powerful professors were at a loss to explain or excuse their long-time friend and mentor. Fawkes softly trilled his support and reassurance to the confused and downhearted pair.


	12. Shattered Perceptions

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 11 Shattered Perceptions

Harry actually managed to make it through to that evening before he was cornered in the Gryffindor common room by two very determined friends. “Harry, we know something is going on and we want answers,” Hermione declared, her hands on her hips.

The beleaguered young man sighed. He loved his friends and he appreciated them, really, but… “Ron, Hermione,” he began, “I would tell you if I could, but for now you are just going to have to trust me and accept that I can’t tell you anything right now. I promise you that when I can talk about it you two will be the very first to know.”

Hermione watched as her friend looked at her imploringly and she felt her frustration and determination slipping away. How was she supposed to stay angry with him if he was going to go all puppy-eyed on her? 

Ron, however, was much more immune to such antics. “Harry, we’re best mates. You have to tell us what’s going on. I mean, you’re acting all weird, you have meetings with Snape and even McGonagall has been acting off lately. And you know if I notice it must mean something.”

Harry tried again, “Ron, yes, we are best mates. And as such, I am asking for you to trust me. I need you both. You are my friends and I trust you. So now I need that same trust from you.”

“Oh, Harry,” the young witch sighed. “We do trust you and if you say that you can’t tell us, then we will just have to wait. But please know that if you need us we will be here for you.”

A genuine smile lit Harry’s face. “Yeah, I know guys. But it’s good to be reminded once in a while. And I promise I will tell you when I can.”

The red haired boy groaned. “Just don’t tell me that this means we’re growing up or anything. I mean; I can’t believe we are letting you get away without telling us your secret. This isn’t how things have gone in the past.”

Hermione patted her boyfriend’s arm consolingly. “There, there, Ronald. Everything will be all right and I am sure that you will survive growing up. Just because the twins never reached that stage in life doesn’t mean that you are destined to remain a prat all your life too.”

The youngest Weasley boy pouted while his friends laughed. There were times it didn’t seem to be a good idea to grow up, Ron thought petulantly. 

Harry grinned as he watched Hermione placate their friend. Ron’s feathers were so easily ruffled and the truth was that both he and Hermione rather enjoyed pulling such a reaction from the high-tempered young man. His grin faded just a bit as Harry realized that Ron was right, though. Like it or not, they were all growing up and ready or not, Harry needed to face his new responsibilities.

 

Severus skipped dinner in the Great Hall that evening in favor of reading Albus Dumbledore’s personal journal. He resolutely pushed aside the nagging thought that he was intruding on his mentor’s privacy, and settled in to read the recorded thoughts of the man he had trusted implicitly.

Several hours later found the potions master shaking in his anger and grief. How could Albus have done such a thing, he wondered. Seeing the proof that he had never truly meant anything to the older wizard was heart breaking. And yet there it was; perfectly laid out before him in that damnable book. Every cold, calculating maneuver, every callous action the headmaster had ever undertaken, all in the name of defeating the Dark Lord, had been carefully and meticulously written out.

Tomorrow Severus would speak with Minerva. But for now the potions master was intent only on drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He knew he would pay for it tomorrow, but tonight he would drink. Thankfully he was a potions master and would have the necessary potions to get him through tomorrow’s classes, he thought as he downed the first of many shots of Fire Whiskey.

 

Minerva worriedly watched her friend as he scowled his way through breakfast. Over the years she had become adept at reading the irascible potions master and she could see that he was upset and if she was not mistaken, also suffering from a night of too much libation. Ah, well. Nothing to be done for that now, she sighed to herself. After dinner tonight she would seek out Severus’ company and speak with him then.

At least Harry seemed to have coordinated meals with the house elves, as there had been no delay in the meals appearing in the Great Hall. Looking over at the Gryffindor table, the deputy-headmistress was pleased to see that Harry seemed to be looking a bit more normal today. Smiling to herself, Minerva had to admit that she could hardly blame the boy for his shock and disbelief yesterday. After all, she and Severus were quite taken aback themselves. And after all the vagaries and tribulations of teaching and war, that was indeed saying something.

 

As it turned out, Minerva had barely finished her dinner when Severus stopped next to her chair and asked for a moment of her time. Nodding briskly, she delicately wiped her mouth on the corner of her serviette before standing. Together, the pair left the Great Hall and continued up to her office. 

“All right, Severus,” Minerva said as soon as they entered her rather austere office. “What have you found in that journal of Albus’?”

Despite the circumstances, Severus had to smirk at his friend. Leave it to Minerva to bypass the pleasantries and cut directly to the chase. “I need a favor, Minerva,” he said quietly. “I need you to lead me to the Mirror of Erised.”

Whatever the older witch had been expecting, it wasn’t this. “What ever for, Severus?”

“Please, I need to see the mirror,” Severus pleaded.

That fact more than anything else caught her attention. In all of their long years of acquaintance, Minerva had never heard the stoic man beg. Thinking it over, Minerva decided that over all it was relatively safe since she would be right there with the potions master. 

Accepting the inevitable, Minerva stood and indicated that Severus should follow her. Together, they wove their way through the many twisting and confusing corridors that made up Hogwarts. Stopping in front of a rather nondescript door in a long-forgotten hallway, Minerva pulled out a large key ring. Severus watched silently as the witch waved her wand over the innumerable keys. A softly spoken incantation quickly revealed the correct key and Minerva unlocked the old door.

The room beyond held an air of regretful neglect and sorrowful silence. Severus rather prided himself on his logical disposition and his observant nature, but even he could feel the sadness emanating from the unused room. He had always had the feeling that rooms and buildings thrived on the life force held within their walls. Certainly Hogwarts had demonstrated time and again that it was quite capable of independent and intelligent thought.

Taking a deep breath, Severus walked into the room. Sensing that Minerva had followed him, Severus took a small measure of comfort in her presence. As his eyes struggled to adjust to the gloom, the potions master wasn’t actually sure he possessed the fortitude to face this task alone. Thankfully, the efficient witch waved up the lighting in the dim room and the pair spotted the large bulk of the mirror across the room. 

Slightly trembling hands pulled back the drape covering the old mirror and Severus raised cautious eyes to view his heart’s desire. After a moment the proud man sank to his knees and keened in despair. It was true. Even after reading the words written by his mentor, Severus had still tried to believe that it wasn’t true. But he could clearly see for himself that very truth looking back at him from the Mirror of Erised.

Minerva placed a comforting hand on the younger wizard’s shoulder as she watched his agony. “Severus, what is it? What do you see?” she quietly asked.

Without turning away from the sight before him, Severus answered, “He took away my memory of what I saw in the mirror. And then he filled me with hatred and resentment for the very one my heart desires.”

“Who, Severus? Who do you see?” Minerva asked even though she had the awful feeling she already knew. The witch gasped when Severus finally turned to her. She had never seen the man look so forlorn before. The obvious pain in the dark eyes was heart wrenching to witness.

“Harry Potter,” came the quiet reply. “Harry is my soul mate and Albus did everything he could to keep us apart and to make us hate one another.”

“But, why, Severus? Surely Albus knew you would do nothing until the boy was of age?” Minerva was struggling to understand how the old wizard could have been so deliberately cruel.

Closing his eyes against the pain, Severus stood and dusted off his trousers and robes. Once he felt more in control again he took the shaken witch’s hand in his. “Albus’ journal explains his thoughts and reasons. Perhaps you should come with me to my chambers and you can read it for yourself. I must warn you that it is rather upsetting, which is why I wish for you to read it in my presence. You shouldn’t have to be alone when you read the truth,” Severus finished.

Steeling herself for the ordeal ahead, Minerva straightened her spine and nodded. “Very well, Severus. You may lead the way.”

Together the two old friends prepared to leave the room as they had found it. However, Minerva couldn’t resist a quick peek in the charmed mirror. She smiled to herself when she saw herself with a ball of yarn and a fresh supply of catnip. Perhaps later she would treat herself, she thought as she followed the potions master out of the room and down to the dungeons.


	13. Unraveling Deceptions

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

Author’s Note to Self: Never, ever say ‘I refuse to get sick again’. Apparently the universe takes that as a challenge. And the universe is much bigger than me and can beat me up any time it wants to.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 12 Unraveling Deceptions

Feeling right at home, Minerva sat in one of the rather worn and comfortable armchairs in the potions master’s sitting room while Severus magically stoked the fire. He handed her the old and telling journal before going to pour them each a large brandy. After his experience yesterday, Severus knew his friend was going to need it.

Settling in his own chair, Severus swirled his snifter while he allowed his thoughts to wander over the many revelations he had found in the damned journal. Apparently, the trusted and venerable wizard had been planning his treacherous behavior for many years. Ignoring for the moment just how his mentor had betrayed Severus’ hard-won trust and loyalty, the potions master was absolutely shell shocked by how cavalier the old man had been regarding Harry Potter’s safety and well being from the time he was just a baby and continuing up to this very day. 

Taking a sip of the rich liquid, Severus closed his eyes as he recalled the words he had read last night: ‘…Have left the Potter child on the doorstep of his muggle aunt and uncle’s house. The carefully worded note I left with the child details the events leading up to their surprise as well as the many hidden and layered spells ‘suggesting’ their behavior towards their young orphaned nephew. It is important that Harry Potter be downtrodden and alone in life. Too much depends on the child being lost and in need of positive guidance which only I can provide once he reaches Hogwarts…’

Severus heard a gasp from his companion and watched as the normally unflappable witch downed her drink in one gulp. Silently summoning the decanter of brandy, Severus refilled her glass when Minerva held it out in an unspoken supplication. Really, there was a reason the two were friends even though their personalities often clashed.

The potions master refilled his own glass before sitting back down and returning to his dark thoughts. Another passage drifted to the forefront of his mind and Severus held back a shudder as he remembered the horrid words: ‘…The Marauders have been ‘punished’ and young Severus Snape is rightfully furious. I do believe this latest betrayal will be enough to finally push him into Tom Riddle’s awaiting arms… Severus Snape returned to me tonight after learning the terrible cost of the information I allowed him to overhear. The realization that his information to Lord Voldemort has resulted in the deaths of two innocents – one of whom he regarded as a friend – has paralyzed the young man. Of course, neither he nor that fraud Trelawney realized that I was actually the one who planted that ‘prophesy’ in her mind. Now that Severus Snape has been suitably cowed. I do believe that I will be able to direct his actions from now on. The young man will finally be of use to me…’ 

Oh, yes. The old man had played him, the Head of Slytherin House, quite admirably. Severus frowned at the knowledge of just how manipulative and cold-hearted his mentor actually was. And yet, the journal entries, written by Albus Dumbledore’s own hand, could not be denied. The potions master took another sip of the fortifying liquid as he continued to mull over the disturbing revelations.

 

Minerva gasped as she read a particularly upsetting passage. ‘…I made sure that Severus found the Mirror of Erised today. It is important that I find out what his dearest desire is so that I can better control him… I find it very interesting that his desire is for the love of the still young Harry Potter. Of course I know that the idealistic fool would willingly wait for the boy to become a man before approaching him, but I must take measures to ensure that Severus and the boy do not ever have a friendly relationship. Both will be easier to guide if they are alone and unhappy. And it will not hurt to be seen as being the kind, wise presence in both of their lives…’ Downing her drink, she was gratified when Severus refilled her glass without a word. Minerva was immensely thankful that the potions master was the one here with her, as Severus never felt the need to fill the air with meaningless patter. As it was, Minerva was able to read the horrible book with the calming presence of her old friend nearby.

A few minutes later, Severus was startled out of his dark thoughts by a snort from his companion. “De-claw me, indeed,” she huffed in indignation. Severus smirked; he remembered that particular passage regarding the now upset witch. It would seem that Albus had not always appreciated Minerva’s keen wit and tongue.

 

Drifting back into his own thoughts, the potions master closed his eyes as he recalled one of the most damning entries. ‘…and I must certainly applaud my own genius in using Peter Pettigrew to betray the Potters and then frame Sirius Black. Now that all my players are in motion, all that remains is for me to sit back and play the part of the concerned, benevolent leader of the Light…’ 

How could they have been so blind to the old man’s machinations? Oh, of course they had always known that Albus Dumbledore would do whatever it took to win against the Dark, but they had always had the illusion that the old man was goodness itself. Not this vindictive, cruel monster who hid behind a kind smile and twinkling eyes. 

Lost in her reading, Minerva barely paid attention as her companion moved about the room. Only when a cup of steaming tea appeared at her elbow, did she look up. She realized that Severus must have decided that they had both had enough of the brandy. Tomorrow was a school day after all, Minerva thought with a sigh. Noticing that Severus had thoughtfully prepared her tea to her taste, she smiled at the dour man and took a sip before returning her attention to the journal.

‘…Remus Lupin must be removed from Hogwarts. Harry has unexpectedly bonded with the werewolf… After the events of last night, it was a simple matter to ‘suggest’ to Severus that he reveal the truth about Lupin’s condition to his Slytherins. Ah, I love it when I am able to accomplish two goals at once. Harry’s hatred of Severus continues to grow and another positive influence in Harry’s life has been effectively removed…’

‘…It has become apparent that Sirius Black has become entirely too important in Harry Potter’s life. This situation must be diffused quickly… Now that I have been temporarily removed from Hogwarts I find that I am able to move about rather easily without detection. It was all too easy to convince Kreacher to mislead Harry so that the boy would rush to the Ministry to try to save his godfather. Of course, I then directed the disgusting house elf to make sure that Sirius would then go out ‘despite’ my orders to the contrary… Kreacher has been obliviated, thus erasing my hand in the matter. I am certain that I will be able to plant the idea in young Harry’s head that Severus is somehow responsible for his godfather’s death…’

Minerva lost track of all else as she read the horrid journal. From time to time, tears slipped down her cheeks as she began to truly understand the depths of deception and treachery to which Albus was apparently willing to go in order to fulfill his crazed agenda. 

When the saddened witch finally looked up from the dreadful tome, she was met with the understanding eyes of the wizard who had been so cruelly betrayed by the man they had both implicitly trusted. Minerva reflected that perhaps of all the despicable things recorded in Albus’ journal, the worst was the passage that detailed how the old wizard had erased Severus’ knowledge that Harry Potter was his heart’s desire. Apparently, the very night Harry had first come to Hogwarts was the night that Albus had obliviated Severus and had begun planting the idea that he in fact hated the young boy. Reaching out to grasp the hand of the hurt man in front of her, Minerva wondered how they could ever heal from such a betrayal as this.


	14. Phoenix Burning

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: I am taking great liberties with the mythology of the Phoenix in this story. I apologize if this tweaking of the ‘facts’ upsets any Phoenixes.

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 13 Phoenix Burning

The rest of the week passed quietly enough, with Dobby overseeing an irate former headmaster in his tower office and the two professors struggling to run the school surreptitiously. After several heated discussions, Minerva and Severus had reluctantly agreed that they needed to meet with Harry the next Saturday morning after breakfast. 

Neither liked the idea of having to tell Harry just how much the older wizard had betrayed them all; they both knew that the young man had had enough of being misled and lied to over the years. The trick now would be to figure out how much to tell him without revealing too much. The one thing they both agreed upon was that Harry Potter was still a volatile and powerful young wizard and it wouldn’t do to have him lose control of his magic.

 

Harry threw himself into his studies the next few days in an effort to forget just how strange his life had gotten. It certainly didn’t help that he could feel a definite connection to the castle that just seemed to strengthen as the days passed. Thankfully Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape seemed to be handling most of the necessary duties of running the school. 

The reluctant new headmaster of Hogwarts was rather surprised that few were questioning the absence of Professor Dumbledore. Though, Harry recalled that the older wizard often was gone for days at a time during the school year. So, perhaps they had a few more days left before they would have to explain anything.

 

Over the next few days, Severus struggled to function in a somewhat normal manner. He felt altogether all too confused and preoccupied for his comfort. Now that he had rediscovered his heart’s desire, Severus found that he was unable to think of much else. His dreams were filled with visions of verdant green eyes, tempting lips and a firm body. It seemed as if his long dormant libido had suddenly found a new purpose in life. Nearly every night he awoke in the early morning hours with a raging hard-on and an aching need. 

 

The next Saturday Harry quickly ate his breakfast before nodding to his friends and heading down to the potions master’s office. Curious as to what his co-conspirators had to say, Harry knew that he had quite a few questions of his own.

The young Gryffindor took a deep breath before raising a hand to knock at the potions master’s office door. Upon hearing the terse order to enter, Harry hastened to obey and closed the door securely behind him. Looking up, he saw his Head of House primly sitting across from the stern Head of Slytherin House.

Sighing, Harry took the only other chair and waited for one of his professors to speak.

“Mr. Potter,” Professor McGonagall said crisply. “I trust that you are well?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry politely answered. He really wished they would get on with it.

Frowning, Severus was unknowingly of the same opinion. The potions master who prided himself on punctuality and efficiency saw little need for inane chatter. “Mr. Potter,” he began silkily, “as pleasant as all this is, there actually is a reason we have called you here.”

The green-eyed young man shifted slightly in his seat as he struggled to hide a smile at his professor’s usual alacrity. “I assumed as much, Professor,” Harry managed to say with a straight face. Even with the recent revelations, he was well aware that it wouldn’t do to get on the potions master’s bad side. Of course, Harry wasn’t even sure if the man actually had a good side…

Severus tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose as he fought to restrain his rampant emotions. He could not afford to lose the tight control he normally held over himself. “Mr. Potter,” he began again. “After much discussion, Professor McGonagall and I have decided that you should be made aware of certain facts.” 

As the young man opened his mouth to comment, the potions master raised a hand to forestall any remarks. “While we feel that it would be inadvisable to fully disclose these facts, we understand that you have had entirely too much information withheld from you and that it would be a grave disservice to attempt such folly.”

Minerva dabbed a handkerchief to her mouth to disguise her chuckle of amusement at her colleague’s dry discourse. Harry coughed to try to cover his own laughter. It seemed that the man could never just say something in simple English. 

“Sir?” Harry simply asked.

“Yes, Severus, please do elaborate,” Minerva couldn’t help but add.

Scowling at the animagus, Severus continued as if he had not been interrupted, “Though it pains me to have to ask this, we feel it important that some things remain undisclosed for the time being. Unfortunately, the headmaster’s treachery ran deep and the scars will linger for some time. As it is, there is too much that needs your undivided attention and we are concerned that learning the truth would be more harmful than beneficial to you at the moment.”

Harry sat back as he considered his professor’s words. It was certainly true that he had disliked being lied to, even if it was by omission. But he had the unnerving feeling that Snape was right and that hearing just how much Dumbledore had betrayed them all would be more than he could handle at the moment. For a reason he couldn’t name, Harry somehow trusted the acerbic potions master more than he had trusted anyone before. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry gazed expectantly at the older man. He knew that if this were Dumbledore facing him he would have likely railed against being kept in the dark, but for some strange reason, Harry knew that Snape would tell him if he truly believed it was in Harry’s best interest. He and the irascible professor had often butted heads, but Harry knew that the man had always been there for him. Odd how no matter how much he had liked and looked up to the headmaster, Harry had never quite felt as if he could fully trust the wily old wizard.

Making up his mind, Harry spoke, “All right, sir. I will accept, for now, that there are things best left unsaid. However, I do wish to be allowed to hear the evidence against Dumbledore at some point.”

The fact that neither professor corrected Harry’s lack of a formal address towards their employer spoke volumes about their own disillusionment. Nodding, Minerva stood and motioned for the men to remain seated. “Gentlemen,” she said crisply, “I do have other things to which I must attend. I trust that you can finish this discussion without me.” So saying, the witch smoothed her robes and left the room. 

Harry turned back to the potions master to see that the man seemed to be stifling a smile. Shaking his head, he turned his mind back to the matter at hand. Thoughtfully, he tilted his head and regarded his professor. “He hurt you, didn’t he?” Harry asked quietly.

Severus bit back a scathing retort and sighed. If he wanted to have a chance with this young man he needed to try to be more approachable. “Yes, he did. I trusted him and believed in his concern for me, but it turned out that I was only a tool to him,” he said, with more than a tinge of sadness and regret creeping through.

“And you don’t trust easily…” Harry gently prodded.

Spearing his student with an inquisitive glare, Severus reluctantly reflected that perhaps Po – Harry did have a better grasp of the situation than he had previously given the boy credit for. 

After a bit of stilted conversation Harry wondered why he and the potions master had still needed to talk. Unless Harry was very much mistaken, his professor was just about as uncomfortable as he himself felt. And Harry had to admit that he had never seen the man so unnerved before. 

While still trying to wrap his mind around that bit of information, Harry was startled when the older man hissed and grabbed his left arm. “He’s calling you,” Harry stated.

“Yes,” the potions master growled as he stood.

Harry stood too, a sudden feeling of foreboding flooding his mind. “No, sir!” he gasped. “You can’t go. He knows. Voldemort knows about you!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Potter,” Severus ground out. “I have to go, there is no question.”

“No!” Harry exclaimed, a fierce light entering his eyes. Somehow he knew that allowing his potions professor to leave would be allowing the man to die. And that could not happen. Not while he could prevent it. 

Dark eyes searched green ones as Severus tried to discover the truth. How could the boy know that? Was the slight chance that his student was right enough to throw away his cover as a spy? “Potter, perhaps the headmaster had it right and my only purpose is to act the spy for the Light,” Severus quietly said.

Harry shook his head as he immediately rejected such a statement. Surely this man could not believe that his only use in life was to be a pawn? In that moment, the young man decided that his professor was now under his aegis and as such Harry would do everything within his power to protect the surly potions master. In answer to his silent request the door to the dungeon hallway shimmered and disappeared.

“Potter! What have you done?” the spy demanded.

Raising his bright green eyes to meet the carefully veiled eyes of the older man. “I have ensured that you will live, sir,” Harry responded quietly. “I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself to Dumbledore’s insanity. For that is what is wrong with him, isn’t it?”

Severus sighed. If the castle was going to aid the brat in his quest to ‘protect’ him, there was little he could do to stop it. “One could only hope, Mr. Potter. One could only hope,” he muttered, even as he sat back in his chair. Giving little indication of the acute discomfort caused by the Dark Mark, Severus took a deep breath. He knew from whispered stories that those who had dared to ignore the Dark Lord’s summons would soon experience pain through the Mark that would escalate into an almost unbearable agony. How ironic, he thought as the burning sensation grew. Potter was going to kill him in the process of saving him.

Pinning the older man with a thoughtful gaze, Harry watched as his professor struggled to contain any evidence of his growing discomfort. “He is punishing you for not appearing,” Harry stated. Not waiting for confirmation, Harry shook his head and stepped forward. Clearing his mind, he silently asked Hogwarts to give him the power to do what should have been done years ago. 

The young Gryffindor calmly took the potions master’s left forearm and pulled the heavy robe back, revealing the ugly, writhing tattoo. Harry could clearly see that the Mark was bubbling and boiling beneath the pale skin. Placing his hand over the angry Mark, Harry closed his eyes and drew upon his magical core. Focusing all of his attention on drawing the power necessary to accomplish his goal, Harry could feel the castle feeding him the strength he required to purge the hateful Dark Mark. Eyes closed, the young wizard couldn’t see the ethereal green glow emanating from his hands and slowly encompassing the potions master’s arm and tattoo. Harry did hear the surprised gasp wrung from the older man’s lips as he felt the Dark Mark dissolve from the inside out. 

After several moments, Harry sighed and slowly opened his eyes. Smiling, he carefully examined the now unblemished skin on the professor’s left forearm. Looking up, he met the amazed gaze of the astonished ex-Death Eater. “How…” Severus asked weakly.

Harry gave a lopsided grin as he considered his answer. “I simply wanted the Mark to be gone and Hogwarts helped me,” Harry quietly answered. “The thing I don’t understand is that Dumbledore could have just as easily done this at any time, but he chose not too…”

“I was too valuable to him as a marked Death Eater,” Severus said, with more than a hint of bitterness coloring his words.

Any response Harry might have made was cut off by the sudden appearance of an obviously distraught house elf.

“Oh, Mr. Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby began miserably. “I is trying to calm down Dumbly, but he is being most unhappy, sir.”

Harry knelt down beside Dobby and laid a comforting hand on the bony shoulder. “Take a deep breath,” he commanded. “Now what is it, Dobby? What has happened with Dumbledore?”

“Dumbly is most unhappy, Harry Potter, sir. He is throwing things and yelling that the professor should have gone to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He is saying that now the professor cannot be punished for betraying him. He is saying that all of his plans is being ruined now.”

Harry turned troubled eyes to his professor, “How did he know, sir? Just how much has he been manipulating?”

No answer was forthcoming as the dark-haired man pondered this new development.

Dobby continued to bounce up and down in his agitation. “I is being afraid that there is more, Harry Potter, sir. Dumbly’s bird burst into flame and vanished. Now Dumbly is most furious and screaming about more betrayal.”

Now both men were rendered speechless at this unexpected news. Fawkes had left Dumbledore?


	15. Phoenix Rising

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: I am taking great liberties with the mythology of the Phoenix in this story. I apologize if this tweaking of the ‘facts’ upsets any Phoenixes.

A/N3: I apologize for the delay in getting this out, but minor health problems have continued to plague me. Hopefully the antibiotics will help clear things up soon.

Unbeta’d

 

 

 

Chapter 14 Phoenix Rising

“I don’t understand, sir,” Harry’s soft voice broke the stunned silence. “Does this mean Fawkes has abandoned Dumbledore?”

Dark eyes cautiously regarded the still upset house elf. After a moment Severus answered, “It does indeed appear to be the case, Mr. Potter. Tell me, has your Care of Magical Creatures education been as abysmal as the ridiculous sham that Albus calls the Defense Against the Dark Arts curriculum?”

Harry frowned. What did Hagrid’s class have to do with Fawkes leaving Dumbledore?

Seeing the look of incomprehension on his student’s face, Severus tried again. “What do you know about the nature of Phoenixes, Mr. Potter?”

Thinking back to one of the few classes for the Care of Magical Creatures where he had not felt that he was in imminent danger, Harry recalled the facts that Hagrid had imparted about Phoenixes. “They must consent to bond to a witch or wizard and the person usually possesses an incredible amount of power. Also, a Phoenix will never willingly bond to a Dark witch or wizard,” Harry recited from memory. Green eyes widened in sudden understanding. “Fawkes broke the bond because he disapproved of Dumbledore’s behavior!” he exclaimed.

Nodding, Severus answered, “That would appear to be the case. Ordinarily, when a Phoenix reaches a burning day, it is simply reborn from the ashes. But as Dobby has reported, Fawkes instead vanished. That would indicate that Fawkes has broken the bond between Dumbledore and himself.” Hard onyx eyes regarded the younger man. “You do realize that this means that Dumbledore will not have the benefit of the Phoenix to extend his life force? Now that his Phoenix has rejected him, his powers will quickly begin to disintegrate.”

The young Gryffindor, however, was more concerned about the Phoenix than the old man who had so obviously betrayed them. “What will happen to Fawkes?” Harry asked softly.

Severus blinked in surprise at the rather unexpected question. Frankly, he had never even considered that consequence of Albus’ deceptions. After a moment’s thought, he answered, “Since Fawkes is a magical creature, he is subject to the laws of his own kind. But I do believe that as he willing cut the bond, he will suffer no undue harm. Essentially, at this point, he is free to bond with another witch or wizard or he could choose to remain free.” 

Harry considered this information and felt a real sense of relief that Fawkes would not be another victim of the old headmaster’s manipulations. “So, will Dumbledore die soon?” he felt compelled to ask.

“Albus Dumbledore will now have the normal lifespan of a wizard. Also, I would suspect that some of his extraordinary perceptions were courtesy of both Fawkes and Hogwarts. And now that both have deserted him, I do believe that we will find that the old man will be no more powerful or omniscient than the rest of us mere mortals,” was said with the customary sneer.

The two men were silent as they both considered how this changed things now. Severus was only too aware that this would make it much more difficult to continue the illusion that Dumbledore was still the leader of the Light and the Order of the Phoenix. After all, Fawkes was often instrumental in relaying messages for the Order.

Harry was torn from his thoughts when Hogwarts alerted him to a new presence in the castle. “Professor,” he gasped. “Someone just portkeyed into the headmaster’s office!”

There was no need for Severus to question how the younger man knew that; it would appear that Hogwarts was intent on indoctrinating Harry into his role as the new headmaster. “Dobby,” the potions master barked, “go there at once and help the castle subdue the intruder. And do your best to keep Dumbledore away from our visitor.”

Not waiting to see that the house elf obeyed his command, Severus turned to his student and ordered, “Mr. Potter, you must ask the castle to immobilize our ‘guest’.”

With a single thought, Harry communicated his desire to the castle and felt the soft answer that his will was done. Nodding to his professor, the young man watched as the potions master quickly called the deputy-headmistress and asked her to meet them at the gargoyle at the base of the tower.

 

Harry was hard-pressed to keep up with the taller man’s commanding strides as they made their way up from the bowels of the castle to the entrance to the circular tower. Slightly out of breath, Harry caught up in time to hear the older man fill the now flustered Transfigurations Professor in on the latest developments. 

Crisply snapping out the new password, the three watched the gargoyle moved aside to allow them entrance. Cautiously, the group approached the door leading to the former headmaster’s office turned prison cell.

Wands drawn, Severus and Minerva proceeded their student into the office. All stopped short upon seeing the identity of the intruder. “Bellatrix!” Harry exclaimed. Seeing the crazed witch struggle against the bonds forced upon her by the castle and the exuberant house elf, the young man was again filled with anger and hatred for the woman who had killed his beloved godfather. Just as he took a step forward, Harry felt a calming hand on his shoulder. Looking up into the grim face of his Head of House, Harry clearly understood the unspoken command: ‘let us handle this’.

Recovering from his own surprise, Severus gracefully stepped forward and circled the witch who had often dared to cross him and question his loyalty to her master. “Bellatrix, and to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” the now ex-spy purred dangerously.

The magically bound woman sneered at the man she had often tried to unseat from the inner circle of the Dark Lord’s faithful. “Snape, why don’t you let me go and we’ll play with your ‘friends’,” she cajoled. 

A soft chuckle met her request. “I think not, Bella. What I do propose is that you tell us exactly why you are here. As I know that no one can portkey into this office without the express permission of the headmaster, I do believe that we will find your answers most interesting.” 

Only a fool, or Bellatrix Lestrange, would fail to hear the danger lurking behind the deceptively smooth voice. “Why, Severus,” she once again attempted to persuade the odious man. “You would be a fool to throw away this perfect opportunity to once and for all prove your loyalty to our master.”

Harry snorted. “You really ought to stay up on current events, Bella-bitch,” he said as he moved to stand next to the potions master.

Minerva copied Harry’s wordless display of confidence in her friend and coworker. Furious, wild eyes watched as the implication of the others’ actions sank into her brain. Ready to hurl colorful and vindictive insults at the man she had never truly trusted, Bellatrix was stopped by a quietly spoken spell from that traitor.

Dark eyes firmly held the gaze of the deranged woman and Severus forcibly broke through her hastily erected mental defenses. The powerful wizard waged a silent war with the witch, seeking the truth of her presence here at Hogwarts. Images of her planning and plotting with Albus Dumbledore flew through both of their minds. Severus clearly saw the undeniable evidence that Dumbledore had fed the woman damning information about his activities and had often worked to plant the seeds of doubt about his loyalty to the Dark Lord. The last memory he touched was the one where she had informed Dumbledore that Severus had failed to respond to the latest summons and had decided to pay a visit to the old wizard. Disgusted with what he was seeing, Severus hastily pulled out, heedless of the pain he was causing Bellatrix as he withdrew from her mind.

Taking a moment to clear his own mind and resurrect his own shields, Severus was stunned at the depth of treachery the old man had displayed. Straightening, he wondered how he had managed to stay alive for so long with both sides working against him. The shaken potions master turned to his companions and briefly relayed his findings. Ignoring the gasp of dismay from his long-time friend, Severus turned back to the dedicated Death Eater.

The potions master raised his wand and spoke the incantation, “Obliviate.” Quickly and efficiently working, he altered Bellatrix Lestrange’s memories so that she could not tell anyone else of her involvement with the former headmaster of Hogwarts. When he had finished and the now bewildered witch looked around, trying to figure out how she had ended up here, Severus continued. “I think we should gift wrap our guest for the Ministry,” Severus sneered. Harry smiled and he raised his wand to help his professor do just that. Between the pair, they had Bellatrix wound in a bright green ribbon with silver trimming. A large festive bow atop her head completed the picture.

Meanwhile, Minerva was busy contacting Kingsley Shacklebolt. With Albus Dumbledore safely ensconced in his private chambers behind the office, they deemed it safe to have Kingsley come through the floo and take the confused Death Eater into custody.

The two professors and their student watched in bemused wonder as the stalwart Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix quickly took stock of the situation and formally arrested the prisoner. Knowing better than to ask questions of the stern witch and the surly spy, Kingsley held out a portkey and with a nod to Harry and his Order colleagues, the dark-skinned Auror disappeared with his prize.

 

Harry started out of his thoughts about this new betrayal when a flash of light heralded the arrival of Fawkes. The Phoenix tilted his head before flying over to rest on the young Gryffindor’s shoulder. Gently nudging the powerful wizard’s cheek, Fawkes trilled a bright song and shook his tail, dislodging a brilliantly colored feather. Without thinking, Harry caught the offered feather in his right hand. Immediately the feather flared and disappeared in a shower of red and gold sparks. 

Minerva and Severus could only stare in wonder at the odd sight. Both had heard the stories, but neither had ever been witness to such an unusual ritual. 

Minerva recovered first and smiled at her young student. Clearing her throat, she said, “Congratulations, Harry. It would seem that Fawkes has chosen you to be his new bonded human.”

Bright green eyes blinked in confusion. Fawkes had chosen to bond with him? He was Fawkes’ new human?

“Oh, do close your mouth, Mr. Potter. It is most unattractive,” the potions master drawled. While outwardly unaffected by this latest bit of unexpected news, in truth Severus was every bit as shocked about Fawkes’ decision as Harry obviously was. But perhaps things were not as bad as previously thought.


	16. First Comes Denial

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: Sorry for the delay, but between RL and this chapter fighting me, it has been a struggle. 

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 15 First Comes Denial

Minerva McGonagall, deputy-headmistress of Hogwarts, looked on at the young man the castle had chosen to succeed her former employer and friend. Harry Potter was visibly struggling to come to grips with the situation they now found themselves in. And truly, the witch could not blame the young man. It was not everyday that one found that one was destined to be the next headmaster of one of the greatest schools of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. And it most certainly wasn’t everyday that a Phoenix bonded to that same wizard. Deciding quickly, Minerva beckoned a finger at her colleague. “Severus, I do believe that Mr. Potter needs some time to process all that has happened,” the stern witch firmly stated. 

Quirking an eyebrow at his friend, Severus waited for the other shoe to drop. He had a feeling he wouldn’t like what she would be saying next. And he was right…

“Mr. Potter will be staying with you tonight in your chambers, Severus.” At the incredulous look which met that statement, she smiled sweetly. “Severus, even you must see that Mr. Potter can hardly return to Gryffindor Tower with Fawkes in tow. No, it would be best for you to help Mr. Potter deal with these latest developments.” Not giving her reticent friend any chance to rebut her decision, Minerva turned on her heal and left the two men and the Phoenix to their devices.

 

Realizing that once again he had been manipulated, Severus began making plans to lace his friend’s tea with catnip. Sighing, he turned to the still stunned young man and preceded the Gryffindor and Phoenix through the floo network to his rooms. 

Upon reaching their destination, Severus strode over to his liquor cabinet. If he was going to have his soul mate so close to him, he was damned well going to be mellow for the ordeal. 

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and reached up to pet Fawkes when the Phoenix objected to the rough entrance. Seeing that his professor was busy pouring himself a drink, Harry sank into the large sofa. Fawkes seemed to understand his new human’s need for comfort and began softly trilling a soothing melody.

As Harry relaxed under the influence of the calming song, he glanced over and saw that the potions master’s shoulders also seemed to sag in relief as the brilliantly colored bird sang its healing tune.

 

Severus felt the tension leave his body as the bloody bird trilled its happy song. Damn, but how was he supposed to hang onto his righteous anger at the entire situation if the blasted creature was going to do that?

His nerves thusly, though reluctantly, soothed, Severus took an appreciative sip of his scotch rather than the hasty shot he had been planning on downing. As the fiery liquid flowed through his system he reassessed the situation.

Whether he liked it or not, Minerva had effectively handed Harry Bloody Potter to him on a silver platter. His long-time friend knew what his feelings were and she had still forced him in to close quarters with his soul mate. Despite the fact that the young man was his student. Despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to take said young man into his arms and ravish his love. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus took a deep breath in an attempt to rein in his wayward thoughts. He needed to be strong to handle this rather unexpected situation.

 

Harry nervously watched his professor. Suddenly everything seemed just a little bit too real and the young man wasn’t sure what to do right now. The only thought that truly registered in Harry’s befuddled mind was that he did not want to be alone right now. But how was he going to ask the surly potions master if he could sleep with him tonight? And even more importantly, how was he supposed to survive asking such a question?

Sensing the intense gaze being directed his way, Severus sighed into his drink. “Just spit it out, Potter,” he irritably said.

“Uh, sir?” Harry began quietly before faltering. Gulping, he took some comfort from the presence of his new familiar. The young Gryffindor gathered up his courage. Green eyes held the older man’s dark ones as Harry began again. “Sir, I don’t want to be alone tonight. I promise to stay on my side of the bed and not bother you.”

Severus stared in disbelief at his student’s audacity. Internally cringing, the potions master wondered just what deity he had offended to deserve this sort of torture. Honestly, the Cruciatus curse sounded better than having to lay all night next to the young man he now knew he loved. Swallowing against the sudden desire that flooded his system, Severus slowly answered, “Mr. Potter, it would not be proper for us to sleep in the same bed.”

“Sir, I think that we both know that Professor McGonagall sent me down here for a reason,” Harry slyly retorted. Truthfully he didn’t know why it was so important that he sleep with his professor. He only knew that he felt an almost overwhelming compulsion to do so. 

Trying to ignore the fact that he desperately wanted his soul mate in bed with him, Severus struggled to come up with a viable, and innocent, reason why they should not do so. After quick but considerable thought, the older man realized that he could not find it within himself to object.

“Very well, Mr. Potter,” Severus acquiesced as gracefully as he could manage while his heart was beating erratically.

Shyly smiling, Harry rose and went into the bathroom to ready himself for bed. It was early still, but too much had happened and he felt the weight of the situation on his shoulders. 

 

Fawkes contented himself with preening his feathers while sitting on the perch the older wizard had conjured for him. The dark man spent much of his time trying to convince others that he was the big bad, but Fawkes knew better. Beneath the gruff and prickly exterior was a good man and Fawkes was pleased that the professor was destined for his new human. Softly trilling a few notes, the Phoenix was rewarded when the dark man relaxed slightly. His work done for now, Fawkes settled down for the night.

 

Severus was busy calling himself all manner of fools. Why he had agreed to allow the young man share his bed was beyond him. Scratch that. Severus knew why he had been unable to say no. When it came down to it, he wanted Harry in his bed. He wanted to be able to hold the young man and so much more. Accepting that he now had to live with the consequences of his rash decision, Severus tried to put the matter out of his mind for the moment. Picking up his latest potions journal, the older man attempted to focus on the abysmally dry and uninspired writings from one of his colleagues.

 

Inevitably, the time arrived for Severus to retire to his bed. His bed where even now Harry lay. He could do this. He was, after all, a much-feared professor and a former Death Eater. He would have to do this. Harry needed him and he had promised the young man that he would comfort him. Only his sense of honor kept the potions master from seeking out the safety of his sofa for the night.

Quietly moving about in his bedroom, Severus gathered his nightclothes and escaped into the bathroom. Firmly admonishing himself for his nerves, Severus finally slipped into the warmth of his bed, only to be immediately pulled into the embrace of a slight young man. Sighing, Severus gathered Harry into his arms and felt the tension leave the Gryffindor’s body as they both eased into sleep.


	17. Denial is a Nice Place to Live

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: Okay: I am pretty sure that the coyotes got my plot bunny and then the vultures ate his carcass – do I live in a great neighborhood or what? Oh well, the show must go on… Boris' memorial has been set and his brother Morris has stepped up to the challenge...

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 16 Denial is a Nice Place to Live 

Harry awoke the next day enveloped in a cocoon of warmth and a feeling of security. Blinking in confusion, the young man finally realized that he was being held in the firm embrace of another being. Another being who happened to have a rather strong grip and a rather warm and firm body. Sitting up abruptly, Harry took a deep breath before turning around to see just who his bedmate was. Oh no, it couldn’t be. Oh, but it was. Severus Snape. The man who lived to hate Harry Potter. How did they end up in bed together? And why had the man been hugging him in his sleep?

Running his hand through his already tousled hair, the young man tried to make sense of the situation. Everything was just too weird right now. Frowning, Harry considered this thing called his life. He had a megalomaniac after him, he was struggling to learn all he could so that he could defeat Voldemort; he had recently found out that the man they had all trusted had in fact been working against them; he had just woken up in the arms of his potions master; and now he was the proud, if somewhat confused owner of a Phoenix. Oh, and let’s not forget the fact that this all pointed to him being the next Headmaster of Hogwarts. Just how was he supposed to deal with all of this? Just how much more was he expected to be able to handle?

Quietly slipping out of the unfamiliar bed, Harry escaped to the solitude of the sitting room. Immediately the fire in the large fireplace flared to life, bringing the comfort of its flames to the bewildered young man. Try as he might, Harry couldn’t deny that it had felt wonderful to wake up in the embrace of the older man. Once again, those strange and new feelings rose to the surface. Sighing, Harry wondered why his sexuality seemed to think that this was a good time to awaken. And more to the point, why did his body seem to be fixated on the man who was still sleeping in the next room? A man who had never given any inclination of feeling anything other than utter contempt for him?

Harry tilted his head back and closed his eyes. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly finding the potions master to be attractive and sexy? While Harry had no problem with being gay, he had to admit that he found it rather disconcerting to be drawn to a man who had always shown great delight in tormenting him. Although, that voice was like liquid velvet and there was no denying that the man’s dark eyes were absolutely mesmerizing, and those elegant hands… With a start, Harry sat back upright and shook his head in an attempt at clearing the sudden haze of arousal he was feeling.

 

Severus stretched lazily as he slowly awoke. He truly couldn’t remember the last time he had slept as well. Opening his eyes, the potions master realized that he was currently alone in his bed. Struggling to ignore the emptiness that particular revelation invoked, Severus sat up and decided he had better go and find Harry. Merlin only knew how the young man was handling all of the recent developments in his life. 

The older man stopped in the doorway to his sitting room and silently watched as the Phoenix attempted to soothe its new human companion. The young man absently stroked the brilliant feathers as he sat staring vacantly into the fireplace. Severus was able to quietly observe his soul mate for several long minutes before the green-eyed man turned to look over to his potions master. 

For a breathless moment in time the two men regarded one another. Harry couldn’t even begin to understand, but somehow he knew that last night everything had changed between him and the older wizard. Shaking his head at the odd thoughts flooding his mind, Harry stood and watched as the potions master walked into the room. The young Gryffindor was finding it difficult to breathe as he took in the smooth and elegant gait of the dark-eyed man. How was it that he had never before noticed just how innately sexy the man truly was? And why was he noticing this now, of all times?

 

Severus struggled to squelch the sudden desire coursing through his system. How could it be that the younger man had no idea of just how delectable he was? For Severus had begun to understand that Harry really was guileless and had no comprehension of his sexual appeal. Firmly tamping down on his wayward thoughts and emotions, Severus walked over and tapped his wand on the table. Immediately a house elf appeared with a large tray laden with assorted breakfast foods as well as a coffee carafe and a teapot. 

Sitting down at the table, Severus looked up to see a strange expression briefly flit across the younger man’s face before Harry visibly forced the emotion down and schooled his features back into a neutral mask. Intrigued by the display, Severus found himself wondering when his student had learned to close off his emotions so well.

 

Harry grabbed hold of his much-vaunted Gryffindor courage and crossed the room to sit across from his professor. Unaccountably shy and nervous, both men suddenly found the plates before them to be most interesting thing in the universe and both focused all of their attentions on the plain and simple tableware. 

All in all, breakfast was a quiet affair as Harry and Severus were each lost in their own confused and befuddled thoughts. Severus had known for a while now that his soul mate was Harry Potter, but the memory of holding the young man last night had rather successfully unhinged the normally stoic man. 

Meanwhile, the younger wizard was busy trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts and feelings. While he had privately acknowledged beforehand that there was a certain attraction to the stern potions master, Harry had never before felt quite so unnerved by another person’s presence. For the first time in his young life, Harry was acutely aware of every breath and every minute movement from the other man. The experience was heady and overwhelming and Harry felt that he could quickly become addicted to the rush of adrenaline flowing through his body.

 

As each man diligently worked to ignore his companion, Fawkes preened on his new perch on the other side of the room. Trilling softly, the Phoenix wondered what it would take to make the humans see the truth that was plain for all to see. But as Fawkes had been tied to a great fool for a great number of years, the Phoenix had learned to be patient. Even as he watched the men in their almost-courtship dance, Fawkes began plotting and planning on how to lead the men out of the land of denial and into each other’s arms.


	18. Bewildered

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: My late, beloved plot bunny Boris has been laid to rest and a memorial stone placed in the garden. His brother Morris has bravely taken over the daunting task of leading me through this story…

Beta’d by the wonderful BabyGurl

 

Chapter 17 Bewildered

Minerva checked in with her two favorite men after lunch. The deputy-headmistress wasn’t sure whether she was more afraid that she would interrupt something or whether there would be nothing to interrupt. Straightening her hat as she stood before the door to the potions master’s personal rooms, the witch smartly rapped three times on the sturdy door.

The door swung open and Minerva stepped into the warm sitting room. She nodded curtly to her long time friend and at the young man who was sitting quietly on the long sofa. “Gentlemen,” she began, “after thinking about this very carefully, I have come to the conclusion that it would be best for Mr. Potter to stay down here permanently. Harry can ask the castle to add a bedroom to your suite, Severus. This is the best solution for keeping Fawkes’ affiliation with Harry a secret.”

Wide green eyes clearly showed the shock the young man was feeling as he processed this information. At this point he really wasn’t sure how he felt about this new development. 

A silky voice interrupted his thoughts as the potions master questioned the deputy headmistress. “And how would Mr. Potter’s presence in my chambers be explained? At some point, even someone will notice and will question the matter.”

Minerva smiled. “Since you are no longer a spy, it will be perfectly reasonable to say that Mr. Potter is staying with you so that you may personally train him to defeat You-Know-Who.” Deciding that that subject was decided, the Transfigurations professor continued in a more serious vein, “I am afraid that I have some more disturbing news for you. Dobby was able to retrieve another set of journals from Albus’ private rooms. I have not had the opportunity to thoroughly peruse them, but from what I have seen, some of the journals concern his dealings with Bellatrix Lestrange. It would appear that Albus had much to do with the witch’s unsettled state of mind.”

Harry was glad he was already seated, as he wasn’t sure he would have collapsed at that. How could they have all been so blind to Dumbledore’s darkness? Gathering his courage, Harry spoke up, “What else have you learned, Professor?”

Severus likewise found himself astonished at learning that his mentor had more of the damning journals. Wryly, the potions master quickly realized that anyone knowing the old man would have only have thought to look in his pensive for evidence. Thus, the idea of Albus also having journals would not have occurred to anyone. 

Minerva cleared her throat nervously. “Albus recognized Bella’s fascination with the dark arts and the Dark Lord even while she was still a student. He also realized that she was somewhat mentally unstable, and while she was still in school, he took measures to push her over the edge, as it were. It would appear that Dumbledore has been using Bella Lestrange since the very beginning.” Minerva paused. She was not sure she had even taken everything in yet, and there was so much more to tell. “I believe that he was supplying Bella with certain potions, in exchange for her cooperation. Albus was careful to make the witch believe that he wanted the same things that she and her master did.”

Severus’ brow furrowed as he mentally catalogued all the potions that could account for the witch’s demeanor. He easily thought of a few that would achieve the desired effect, while keeping the volatile woman under Albus’ control. Under the influence of the dark potions, Bella would have been extremely pliable to suggestion and her erratic behavior was easily overlooked as most already believed her to be unstable.

Harry closed his eyes as if to shut out the damning information. The woman who was responsible for killing his godfather had been working with Dumbledore. That meant that the old wizard was just as responsible for Sirius’ death as Bella was.

By now, Minerva was nearly beside herself. This next part would be by far the most difficult to relate. “I am afraid that there is more, gentlemen. I wish I could say that I was mistaken, but I spent a great deal of time late last evening going over one of the journals.” The normally unflappable witch was clearly agitated. She only hoped that Severus would forgive her for broaching this subject in front of Harry. “Severus, do you remember the strange prophesy we found when we first searched the headmaster’s office?” Seeing the nod from her long-time friend, Minerva gathered the courage to continue. “Albus understood the prophecy only too well. And he went to great lengths to ensure that it would not happen.”

At this point, Harry, who had been quietly listening, spoke up. “What prophecy, Professor?”

The two professors exchanged a look. Sighing, Minerva said, “I do believe it is necessary to tell Harry what I have found. There have been too many lies and half-truths as it is.”

Severus knew his friend was right, but was he ready for Harry to learn the truth about them? Would he lose any chance with the young man before he had even begun? Opening eyes he hadn’t realized were closed, Severus nodded tersely. He trusted the witch’s judgment, and if she felt Harry needed to know, then he would bravely face the consequences. Wretched time for his Gryffindor tendencies to surface.

Acknowledging the reluctant agreement to continue, Minerva pressed on, “Professor Snape and I found a prophecy that Albus had secreted in his office. At the time it made little sense to either of us, but the journal I read last night shed a great deal of light on the matter. It seemed that the prophecy worried Professor Dumbledore enough that he researched it in great detail.”

By now Harry was feeling rather impatient. “What did the prophecy say?” he asked as calmly as he could manage under the circumstances.

Minerva hesitated for a moment while she glanced over to her friend who had already suffered so much in life. Turning to look squarely at the young man who was on his way to being one of the most powerful wizards since Merlin himself, she recited, “‘Power of the broken child melds with that of the broken man: twice powerful. Evil twice-defeated, finally vanquished with the power of the two.’” The Head of Gryffindor House gave her student a moment to process that information before continuing, “Now when we first found that prophecy, we assumed that the evil that was to be defeated was You-Know-Who. However, in reading Albus’ journal, it is clear that he believed that it was he himself who would be vanquished by those in the prophecy.” Leveling her gaze at Harry, she firmly stated, “You, Harry, and Severus. The prophecy states that you and Severus will join together to defeat the evil in our lives. And that evil includes Albus Dumbledore.”

If Harry had thought that he was shocked before, that was nothing compared to how he now felt. Already his entire life had been determined by a prophecy and now Harry found out that his life had been further manipulated in order to prevent another prophecy. It was little wonder the young Gryffindor had such contempt for all things Trelawney. 

Severus’ dark eyes flashed dangerously as the full implication of this revelation sank in. “He thought that Harry and I would destroy not only the Dark Lord, but also him? So he did everything he could to make sure we hated each other?” Not really expecting an answer, the potions master stood and placed a shaky hand on the mantle over the fireplace.

A gentle hand settled on his shoulder and Minerva spoke quietly, “Severus, I do believe it is time that you and Harry talked.” The older witch leveled a steady gaze at her troubled coworker. “He needs to know the truth now. And unless I am very much mistaken, you are also in need of this conversation. You both need each other and the sooner it happens the better off you both will be.”

Severus turned to look at his friend, “I hope you are right, Minerva. I am not sure I could handle much more. I don’t think I could stand it if he..,” he whispered.

Briefly squeezing his shoulder, Minerva nodded and turned to leave. At the door she stopped and said, “Oh, and I believe that neither of you need worry about leaving these rooms until you have sorted everything out. I will see to it that your classes are covered tomorrow, Severus. And I have faith that everything will work out.” So saying, the witch left the two bewildered men to talk. In an uncharacteristic move, Minerva crossed her fingers and whispered, “I have to believe that things will work out for you my friend, I have to.”


	19. The Cards Are on the Table

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

Beta’d by the incredible BabyGurl

 

Chapter 18 The Cards Are on the Table

Severus sighed as he turned back to look at his young companion. The Potions master knew this had to be done, but he just wasn’t sure he would like the outcome. Deciding he might as well be comfortable for this conversation, Severus sat down in his favorite leather club chair and silently regarded the pale young man before him.

After a moment of the intense scrutiny coming from the older man, Harry had had enough. He understood that there was even more that needed to be said, and the professor’s behavior clearly showed that it would not be easy to hear or to say. “Professor,” he began quietly.

Holding up a hand, Severus halted the young man. “Po – Harry, we have learned more about Dumbledore’s manipulations. I must admit to being reluctant to share this information with you, but it is important for you to know.” Long fingers shakily ran through the silky black hair as Severus uncharacteristically scrambled for the right words to say.

For his part, Harry was equally intrigued and worried. He had never seen the older man so agitated before. Angry, yes: irate, definitely. But never had Harry seen the Potions master so uncertain before.

“In reading through the first journal, Minerva and I found that Albus had realized that you have a soul mate. And then he did everything in his power to prevent you and your soul mate from discovering that fact and thus from joining together. By doing so, Dumbledore was able to not only keep you and your mate under his control, but it also served to dampen both soul mates’ powers.”

Deciding that the next part would be hard for both of them to hear, Severus summoned a bottle of scotch and two glasses. Pouring each a glass, he silently handed over one to the younger man. Taking a sip of his own, Severus prayed to whatever deity might be inclined to listen before he continued. 

“Harry, Dumbledore discovered that you and I are soul mates and destined to be together. He believed that the second prophecy concerned us and he was determined to prevent us from finding one another. That is why he Obliviated me when you first came to Hogwarts. Dumbledore realized that I had recognized you as my mate and he worked to ensure that I would hate you. Thus the weekly ‘teas’ and the spells and potions. And as you neared your majority he began to work to foster your hatred of me. Albus did not want us to discover the truth about each other. He did not want us to be able to join, thus cementing our bond.” Sitting back, the Potions master carefully observed his soul mate. He had little hope that the younger man would love him, but Severus knew that telling Harry was the right course of action. There would be plenty of time later to nurse his wounds after the young wizard rejected him.

Without thinking, Harry took a large sip of the fiery liquid and sputtered as it coursed down his throat. Shaking his head, Harry felt the alcohol begin to soothe his bewildered mind. Sna – Severus was his soul mate? Was that why he had sometimes caught himself thinking inappropriate thoughts about his professor? Did that explain the all too vivid dreams concerning said man that Harry desperately tried to forget about in the mornings? Feeling the weight of those dark eyes upon him, Harry raised his head and met the older man’s gaze. For long moments Harry stared, trying to detect any hint of mockery or deception in the Potions master’s eyes. Finding nothing but an earnest and somber expression there, Harry closed his eyes and turned away. Finally he found his voice again and quietly asked, “How, when, sir? How did you know about us?”

A bit surprised at the question, Severus paused. Now that he had recovered his memories, he clearly recalled the bittersweet feeling of realization that he had a soul mate out there and then the feelings of disbelief and resignation when he discovered that his soul mate was the young Harry Potter. His voice quiet and unsure, Severus began to tell the man he loved just how and when he had discovered the truth and how he had lost that truth to the old wizard’s schemes and deceptions. 

 

The remainder of the day was spent in near silence as Harry struggled to come to terms with the fact that Severus Snape was his soul mate. All the past years of animosity came crashing down upon him as Harry truly began to grasp just what the old wizard had done to both of them. The young Gryffindor found himself wondering how things might have been between them if Albus had not interfered. Harry had no doubt that his professor would have kept his distance until Harry was older, but might their relationship have been friendlier and closer? Of course, there had been Voldemort to worry about, but surely the Potions master would have at least tried to be civil to Harry?

And how did he himself feel about this? Were these thoughts and feelings the result of the bond being acknowledged? Could he have been happy if he had known before that they were soul mates? Even though he had been too young then, might the fact that he had a soul mate who was waiting for him have made his life more bearable? 

Oddly enough, the one thing that didn’t bother Harry was the fact that Severus was his soul mate. He knew enough about soul mates in the Wizarding World to understand that the each was the perfect complement to the other. And neither did the bond create feelings where there were none. Simply put, they would love one another because they were meant to. And Harry could find no wrong in that. No, what did bother him was the fact that so many years had been stolen from them both. At this point Harry didn’t know whether to be angry or sad, or perhaps both.

 

Severus covertly watched the emotions play across the younger wizard’s face. Ridiculously pleased that obvious disgust and revulsion were missing from his soul mate’s reactions, Severus tried to distract himself by reading his latest copy of ‘Professional Pernicious Potions’. Unfortunately for him, the pull of his young mate overpowered any interest he might have had in the deadly but dry tome. Finally giving it up as a lost cause, Severus stood and summoned a house elf to bring dinner for the two men.

Dinner was spent as much of the day had been: both men quiet, both quietly watching the other, both missing the longing looks from the other, both silently questioning everything that had happened between them the last few years.

Harry finally spoke later that evening. He had no desire to sleep alone, especially after learning all that he had today. The realization that Severus Snape was his soul mate explained a great many things, particularly why Harry could feel so comfortable around the stern man now. The only real question now was whether the older man would allow Harry back into his bed and into his arms.

Surprised, but secretly delighted that Harry still wanted to be near him, Severus gravely gave his permission for the young Gryffindor to sleep with him once again. Try as he might though, Severus could not help but wish that his soul mate were ready for more than just sleeping in his arms. The pair climbed into the bed and Harry eagerly settled into the strong embrace of the Potions master. Smiling to himself, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts quickly fell asleep. Severus suppressed a moan at the feeling of rightness that having Harry in his arms invoked. For the first time in more years than Severus could remember, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	20. Play the Cards Youre Dealt

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N: I do apologize for the wait for this chapter. Between RL, gardening and hurting my wrist, I have been rather busy. Add to that a ticked off plot bunny who wanted my attention elsewhere, and you can see the problem.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy studying for her final exams.

 

Chapter 19 Play the Cards You’re Dealt

For the second time in as many days, Harry woke up feeling rested and content. Free for once of the horrific nightmares that constantly plagued his sleep, the young man silent thanked whatever deity was responsible for this respite. Lifting his head from where it rested on the older man’s chest, Harry quietly observed the still sleeping man. Absent were the fine lines of worry and the stern expression that usually graced the man’s features. In repose, Severus Snape could almost be regarded as being handsome. Harry had noted years ago that the Potions master’s nose seemed to have been broken at some point and had healed poorly so that could certainly be forgiven. Long dark lashes lay against the high cheekbones that accented the lean face and the elegant sweep of the fine eyebrows. His lips were still thin, but now that the man was relaxed, Harry could see that they had a sensuous curve to them. The young man suddenly wondered how they would look if the man were to smile. In that moment Harry determined to work on bringing a smile to that face. Slowly, carefully, Harry leaned down over the older man.

 

Severus awoke, the feeling of being watched breaking through his slumber. Years of self-preservation ensured that the former spy was able to fully awaken without alerting his observer to the fact. His thoughts racing, Severus mentally relaxed when he recalled that he was with Harry. Opening his mind, the Potions master was able to confirm that it was indeed his young soul mate who was watching him. Just as Severus decided to let the younger man know that he was now awake, he felt the soft graze of lips against his own. Groaning, Severus pulled his soul mate down to him and deepened the kiss. 

Harry felt something tilt into place the moment he touched his lips to Severus’. Suddenly everything that he ever was or would be made sense in that exquisite moment. When Harry felt the arms tighten around him and the older man’s mouth opened to accept him, Harry knew that this was right, that this was where he wanted and needed to be. 

Shyly the young wizard allowed the questing tongue running along his lips entry. Hearing a moan, but not knowing or caring who had made the sound, Harry gave over control of the kiss to his soul mate. Strong hands gently stroked along firm flesh and Harry responded by pressing his body more completely against the older wizard. 

Slowly, carefully, Severus rubbed his hands down the too-slender sides and marveled at just how right it felt to do so. The need building, he firmly pulled the thin hips down on top of his and opened his legs slightly to allow their erections to more fully meet. Groaning into the kiss, Severus kneaded the delectable arse even as he began rocking up into the young man above him. The desire to continue was too strong to even think about removing their sleep pants and the thin material only added to the sensuous and hypnotic sensations coursing throughout his veins. Dimly, the Potions master registered the moan that issued from his lover as they sped up their thrusts. He could barely think beyond the fact that he was engaging in frottage with his soul mate. Nothing mattered to Severus outside of his skin, this bed, and this moment in time.

Harry gasped into his lover’s mouth as he reached his climax. Shuddering into the firm form beneath him, he allowed the spasms to bring him release. Feeling the older man speed up his own thrusting, Harry ground down onto the hard length and to his surprise, he experienced an empathetic orgasm through his mate. 

Severus cried out his completion even as he felt the subsiding shudders from his young lover. Despite the sticky mess in his sleep pants, Severus was sure he had never felt better. Both men lay there afterward, struggling to regain their equilibrium and composure. Sighing happily, Harry finally pulled off the larger man and smiled shyly at his new lover. Severus could not find it within himself to be upset about the situation and wasn’t that just so out of character for him?

 

The magic tingled, stretched and snapped before finally settling into the castle walls. Hogwarts was rather pleased as she absorbed the burst of magic the two soul mates had unwittingly unleashed during their coupling. For too long the castle had been thwarted by a crazed old wizard. Yes, her plans were moving along rather nicely now.

 

In Gryffindor tower a grey tabby paused in her morning routine as she felt the magic crackle in the air and in the very stones of the castle. A few tentative sniffs in the air satisfied the Animagus that all was well. Purring contentedly, Minerva stretched and went back to cleaning her fur.

 

The kitchen’s house elves went quiet as they too felt the shift in magical energies flowing throughout the castle. Silently accepting the new dynamic, the stoic house elves returned to their preparation of breakfast for the inhabitants of the large school.

 

In another tower, Dobby immediately recognized the delicate weave of magic flowing about him. His large ears twitching, the freed house elf cocked his head to the side as he felt the magic settle into the stones and the very fabric of the castle. Smiling broadly to himself, Dobby made a mental note to thank Master Harry Potter for bringing them all happiness.

Unnoticed by the distracted house elf, Albus Dumbledore silently crept up behind Dobby. He too had felt the magic surge when the soul mates had found release. Already furious with the entire situation, this latest development only served to push the crazed wizard further over the edge. Lifting the heavy tome of ‘Hogwarts, A History’ over his head, the former headmaster brought the book down on the unsuspecting house elf’s head. Smiling grimly to himself, Albus watched as the small creature crumpled in a heap upon the floor. He had been hindered long enough in his bid to manipulate people, events and the entire Wizarding World. Potter and Snape would rue the day they dared to defy him. Now the fools would find out why Albus Dumbledore was the only wizard Tom Riddle truly feared.


	21. Calling Your Bluff

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

Beta’d by the ravishing BabyGurl

 

Chapter 20 Calling Your Bluff

Albus Dumbledore gave an angry kick to the side of the unconscious house elf. “Serves you right for going against me,” Albus sneered before stepping over the prone figure. Actually he had been plotting ever since his professors and that brat had turned on him, so the crazed wizard quickly set about gathering his hidden treasures. Fortunately, the traitorous Phoenix had not shown his captors all of his secret caches. From the first nook he withdrew a spare wand, while an additional stash of dark potions were to be found in the second. Finally, a third hiding space revealed a magic mirror with which he could contact other members of the Order of the Phoenix. 

Indulging in a rare smirk, the former headmaster began putting his plan of revenge into place. Taking a moment to compose his features, the old wizard then used the mirror to contact his unwitting accomplice. 

“Albus, what a surprise,” the man in the mirror said.

“My dear boy,” Albus began. “How delightful to speak to you again. I wonder if you might indulge an old man and come visit with me?”

Smiling, the other man instantly agreed. Albus had always been there for him and he in turn would do anything for the Leader of the Light.

Albus waved his wand and activated the floo so his visitor could come over. Dobby’s unconscious form was quickly stashed in a cupboard and a binding charm ensured that the wayward creature would not be interfering in his affairs. Sitting back in his favorite chair behind his desk, the old wizard eagerly awaited his unsuspecting guest.

A few minutes later and Remus Lupin gracefully stepped out of the floo. Smiling, the werewolf greeted the venerable man, “Albus, what may I do for you?”

Albus Dumbledore affected his most beneficent demeanor. Fortunately, the shabbily dressed werewolf had always been so easy to lead. After offering the usual tea and lemon biscuits, the wily old man began weaving his web. Sighing dramatically, the old wizard addressed the former professor, “Remus, I am so glad that you were able to respond so quickly to my summons. I am afraid that I have some rather disturbing news for you. I can only ask that you will try to restrain yourself after I explain the situation to you.” Albus smugly watched as his words achieved the desired effect upon the last marauder. 

Growling his frustration, Remus turned to the man he trusted with his life. “What is it, Albus?”

Sighing heavily, Albus Dumbledore regarded the greying man. “Remus, I am afraid that I have rather bad news for you. I am sorry, but there is no other way to say this. I was hoodwinked. Severus Snape has managed to gain control over Harry and has turned him against us. I wish there were a better way to tell you this, but Severus is working against us and has found a way to control Harry. I wish there was something I could say to you…” With another greatly exaggerated sigh, the old man conveyed his helplessness to the werewolf.

Remus felt his hackles rise immediately upon hearing that a member of his pack was in danger. Beyond the fact that his Harry was being threatened by Severus Snape, the werewolf heard little else. His animal instincts automatically kicked into place and immediately his senses were focused solely on rescuing the last member of his pack. Growling, Remus quickly stood and headed towards the door.

Albus too stood and he quietly admonished his companion to be careful. Watching the werewolf leave the room, the old wizard sat back down and grinned. Oh yes, the bastard and the brat would pay for crossing him.

After waiting a few minutes, Albus put the next part of his plan into motion. Albus fire-called Kingsley Shacklebolt and briefly explained to the bald Auror that he greatly feared for the safety of one of his staff and a student. His trademark twinkle noticeably absent, the former headmaster asked that the Order member be prepared to put down an enraged werewolf.

Kingsley dutifully promised to gather the necessary equipment before closing off his end of the floo network. Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, Albus relaxed. Even better, the werewolf would be eliminated after doing Albus’ dirty work. A truly wicked smile crossed the old wizard’s face and if anyone had been present to see it, they would have been terrified.

 

The agitated werewolf followed his senses down to the bowels of the castle. He had always doubted whether Severus Snape was truly to be trusted and now he had his answer. If the bastard had harmed even one hair on his cub’s head there would be nothing left of the man in the morning. 

 

Hogwarts slowly came down from her pleasure-induced haze. It had been entirely too long since true soul mates had bonded in her presence. But steadily, the feeling that something was terribly wrong within her halls crept into her consciousness. Reaching out through the ages old pathways the castle determined that the treacherous old wizard had somehow escaped his restraints and that another dangerous creature was loose in the castle halls.

Concentrating her will towards the new headmaster, Hogwarts alerted the young man that danger was quickly approaching. Satisfied that the message had been received and understood, the castle then set about the difficult task of re-subduing the wayward wizard who had betrayed them all. 

 

Harry raised his head from where it had been comfortably resting on Severus’ chest. Tensing, the young wizard quickly pulled up and searched for his clothing. 

Severus was awakened from a rather agreeable dream when the warm weight on his chest was removed. Grumbling his dissent, he was brought to an abrupt awareness at the urgency of his mate’s actions. 

“Harry?” he inquired.

In the process of pulling his jumper over his head, Harry turned back to the bed and his sleepy lover. “Hogwarts is warning me of danger. I think it’s Remus,” the young man explained.

Years of self-preservation served the older well as he quickly rose and dressed to stand next to his mate. It turned out to be not a minute too soon as the door to his chambers was blasted apart by an enraged werewolf. Severus stiffened even as he brought his wand up to face the intruder. This scenario brought back a recurring nightmare from which the Potions master had never truly recovered.

Harry stood calmly, watching as Remus in his righteous anger easily broke through the elaborate spells protecting their chambers. Knowing that he had the full power of Hogwarts behind him, the young wizard waited until his surrogate godfather had spotted him. Stepping forward, Harry raised his hand and with a silent spell, bound and froze the werewolf to the spot.

“Remus,” he quietly but firmly spoke, “there is no danger here. You must force your creature back into submission. Take back control. I am in no danger. Severus is my soul mate.”

Growling deep within his chest, the werewolf warily observed the pair confronting him. Whereas one was radiating serenity and confidence, the other reeked of fear and distrust. Frustration and confusion warred for supremacy in the would-be rescuer’s mind. Why did this not agree with the headmaster’s words? What did Harry mean? What was he missing?

The doubt and uncertainty served to do what words and reason could not. Remus’ mind slowly began to clear as his higher mental facilities took over from the creature that was a part of him.

 

Albus blithely popped another acid-laced lemon drop into his mouth as he turned his mind to thoughts of revenge against his deputy-headmistress. Perhaps he could see just how many ways there were to skin a cat. Laughing to himself, he missed the subtle shift of magic as Hogwarts steadily tightened her web around the tower prison. Only when the maniacal wizard tried to rise out of his chair did the old man realize anything was amiss. Struggling in vain, the crazed man cursed the castle, the gods, Snape and anyone else who had ever dared to oppose him. Rage flushed his face when Albus finally understood that he had effectively been trapped again. 

 

Closing his eyes in a bid to make sense of his cub’s words, Remus took a deep breath before quietly inquiring, “Harry?”

“Remus,” Harry answered easily. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

Sniffing the air, Remus was surprised to note that the scents of the two men before him were mingled, almost as if they were truly one individual. Tilting his head to the side, he silently communicated his need for answers.

Feeling Hogwarts relax in his mind, Harry smiled, “Well, Remy, it’s like this…”


	22. Organizing Chaos

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: This chapter is dedicated to my black cat, Midnight, who feels it is his duty to trip everyone in sight.

Unbeta’d as my darling daughter is off visiting her grandparents.

 

Chapter 21 Organizing Chaos

Harry sat down on the old leather sofa and motioned for Remus to sit opposite him. Sighing, Severus joined the two men, but not before summoning a bottle of Ogden’s Finest and three glasses.

Remus raised an eyebrow when he saw that his pseudo-godson was going to partake of the potent libation. Other than that small gesture, the werewolf gave no indication of his thoughts on the rather abrupt turn of events. Always a patient creature and now that he was free of Albus’ machinations, Remus was content to allow events to play out before he decided on a course of action.

Once all three had drinks in hand, Harry and Severus shared a long look. Intrigued, Remus could only watch as the two men silently communicated with one another. Finally, Harry seemed to get the answer he needed, for he began to quietly speak. Curiosity turned to horror as the young man recounted the many sins of one Albus Dumbledore.

Engrossed as they were in the retelling of the sordid tale, none of them heard the soft footsteps moving steadily their way. One other did, though. With firm determination written in her features, Minerva quickly moved forward to intercept the creeping figure.

Kingsley Shacklebolt held his wand firmly in his left hand while a silver-tipped whip was raised in his right. Silently thanking the gods that he had been able to get a hold of the only weapon proven to be capable of quickly stopping a rampaging werewolf, the Auror attempted to prepare himself for the upcoming battle. Stopping to gather his breath and his courage, the Auror crept up to the edge of the ruined door. Hoping against hope that he had arrived in time to stop the rabid werewolf, Kingsley leapt through the doorway only to be brought to his knees by a small cat darting across his path. 

Muttering a string of curses, the bald Auror struggled to his feet, only to find three wands aimed at his chest. Facing him were an irate looking Potions master, a bemused Boy-Who-Lived and a still-confused, but otherwise calm werewolf. Over to the side of the room, a grey tabby cat quickly transformed into a stern, but smug-looking witch. Straightening her hat, Minerva nodded to her colleague and the other men in the room. 

Smirking, Severus wryly commented, “Only you, Minerva, would attack an opponent by tripping them.”

“I do my best, Severus,” she haughtily replied. Surely, if she were still in her feline form, the Transfigurations Professor would have been purring her satisfaction.

“Um, as interesting as this all is,” Harry interrupted, “maybe it would be better if we all sat down and compared notes. After all, I don’t think that Mr. Shacklebolt’s appearance here is just a coincidence.”

“Agreed, Harry,” his mate murmured. Making a quick decision, the Potions master lowered his wand and motioned for the others to do the same. “I think you’ll want to sit for this, Kingsley,” Severus smugly told the Auror. Turning to his young lover, the Potions master quirked an eyebrow. “Now, Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to repair the door to my chambers?”

Harry grinned at his professor, and waved his hand to return the door to its former state before addressing the newest member of their group. “Sir, I really do think that you might want to get comfortable for this.” Taking his own seat, Harry began once again to relate the tale of the leader of the Light falling into darkness and the lengths to which Albus Dumbledore was willing to go in order to achieve his dubious goals.

As expected, both Remus and Kingsley showed signs of shock and dismay at hearing the litany of evils the venerable Headmaster of Hogwarts had perpetrated, all in the name of the Light. Remus stiffened and growled deep in his throat at hearing that the wizard he had long trusted had actively worked to separate his cub from his mate. 

Kingsley’s mind was reeling as he heard things that threatened to upend everything he had ever believed to be true. Albus Dumbledore was a fair and just man, a wizard who only walked on the side of the light, a person who could be admired and respected. So how could this be? How could the man he had pledged to follow unquestionably be the same man he was hearing described? And yet, somehow, he knew deep within his soul that he was hearing the truth. Harry Potter was not lying. Albus Dumbledore had indeed betrayed them all, in ways as yet unimaginable. 

Even after having heard and accepting the truth beforehand, Minerva still felt a chill settle into her core at the retelling of the betrayal of her former friend and mentor. Watching the interplay between her student and her colleague, the Animagus was pleased to see the ease with which the pair interacted: the quick interjection when a word was fumbled over, the reassuring brush of a hand when the subject became more difficult. It was apparent to the sharp-eyed woman that the two men had accepted their bonding. Yes, her boys would be fine. Fighting a broad smile, the witch turned her attention to the two new members of their group. 

Several times during the narration, the dark-skinned Auror had to pull the agitated werewolf back down into his seat. Finally, in exasperation, Kingsley pulled out his wand and cast a strong binding spell on the angry man. Once Remus was suitably subdued, Harry was finally able to finish his narrative. Only after the young man had finished his tale and a few minutes had passed, were the newcomers able to absorb all of the startling information. 

At length, Harry took pity on his pseudo-godfather, and with a casual wave of his hand, he released the man from his magical bindings. Remus blinked once, twice in confusion and awe as he processed the information he had just been given. Not only had the wizard he had always admired betrayed them all, but Harry Potter was coming into his powers in a most formidable way. 

 

Dobby sat up slowly as he struggled to recall just why his head was hurting and why he was lying in a dark cupboard. The house elf scowled when he realized that he must have been overcome by the evil Dumbly. A soft growl and a scowl were the only indications that the diminutive being had determined his course of action. Raising a long-fingered hand, the house elf easily opened the locked door. Quietly stepping out into the office, Dobby quickly realized that the bad wizard had been magically bound to his chair. An unholy gleam lit the large green eyes as the small creature planned his revenge.

“Oh, Dumbly is being bad wizard,” Dobby began, even as he waggled a gnarled finger at the old man. “Dobby is thinking that Dumbly needs punishing, he is.”

Furious ice blue eyes watched as the infuriating, inferior creature approached. If only he could move, then the house elf would see true power.

Dobby stopped just out of reach of the irate wizard and cocked his head to the side as he pondered the situation. Grinning suddenly, the house elf snapped his fingers and conjured an iron. “Dumbly is needing to be punished for hitting Dobby. Dumbly is needing to have his hands ironed,” Dobby gleefully announced.

Albus sucked in a nervous breath. Surely the creature wouldn’t dare. Just as the crazed elf approached with the hot iron, Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire. His salvation had arrived in the guise of his former familiar. 

Fawkes took in the situation and flew to his old perch. Eying the pair, the Phoenix began to trill a reassuring tune. The soothing notes reached into the dark recesses of the mind and brought forth courage and resolve.

Both the former headmaster and the house elf blinked as they listened to the melodic strain. But whereas one found strength, the other found only fear and dread. Albus began to truly shake as the determined creature neared. Dobby’s face held a cruel parody of a smile as he began the arduous task of punishing the wayward wizard while Fawkes looked on approvingly. Screams rent the air as the formerly oppressed being exacted his retribution upon the old man.


	23. Is There an Echo in Here?

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: Dedicated to Echo. Your comments in your review fit in so perfectly with this chapter that you have been immortalized. Hope you enjoy!

Beta’d by the incredible BabyGurl

 

Chapter 22 Is There an Echo in Here?

As Minerva and the three older men sat discussing the events leading up to Remus and Kingsley landing so abruptly on their doorstep, Harry found his thoughts drifting. He already knew much of this from the castle’s earlier warning, and he couldn’t help but wonder at Dumbledore’s state of mind. Was the old wizard so far gone around the bend that he was willing to forego freedom in favor of attempting revenge? Or did Albus still imagine himself to be so powerful that he would have back control of Hogwarts after Severus and he were killed?

The discussion and Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by the rather flashy arrival of Fawkes. Harry narrowed his eyes as he regarded his new familiar. If it were at all possible, the Phoenix appeared to be grinning. Concentrating on their bond, Harry was shocked and surprised to see what had the bird feeling so smug.

“Um, sirs,” the young man hesitantly started. “You might see about attending to a certain old man’s injuries. It seems that Dobby and Fawkes decided to punish Dumbledore for his actions earlier.” 

Harry cringed as two identical smirks appeared on Severus’ and Kingsley Shaklebolts’ faces. Briefly the young man wondered why he had never noticed the obvious similarities between the two men before. Shaking his head to clear such thoughts, Harry’s attention was brought back to the resulting conversation when he heard the Auror proclaim that he would accompany the Potions master to see the hurt wizard. It was quickly decided that for safety reasons, Remus would stay with Harry, while Minerva would see to running the school. The fact that they were in fact concerned about saving Dumbledore from the werewolf’s wrath was conveniently ignored.

 

After the others had left, Remus turned to the last remaining member of his pack. “Harry,” he hesitantly began. “Are you truly all right? I mean with this, with everything?” Concerned hazel eyes regarded the young man who had once again had his life turned upside down. 

Harry shyly smiled at the werewolf. “Remy, I’m fine. More than fine, really,” he reassured the older man. “I know that this seems all so sudden, but in a way it feels like my life is finally on the right path. Almost as if it has all been wrong up until now.” Frowning as he tried to put into words what he barely understood himself, Harry continued, “I am not sure this makes any sense, but I think this is right, I think this is what is meant to be.”

The nervous young man was rewarded with an understanding smile and an encouraging pat on the shoulder. No more words needed to be said. And perhaps for the first time, Harry truly felt as if everything would be all right.

 

Striding confidently through the castle halls, two men were single-minded in their purpose: to pay a visit to Albus Dumbledore and to make sure that the man suffered some more. Cautious students hurriedly scurried out of the imposing pair’s path. Not even the fiercest curiosity could withstand the force of the determined duo.

Finally reaching their destination, Severus smirked when the gargoyle bowed before stepping aside. There certainly were perks to being connected to the one in charge, he thought smugly.

Once inside the remote tower office of the former headmaster of Hogwarts, the two men paused a moment to admire the view. In particular, one old wizard, magically bound, with painfully red and flattened fingers clenched against the arms of his chair. 

Severus carefully placed his potions kit on the large desk before turning to regard his former mentor. “Tsk, tsk, Albus,” the Potions master intoned. “What have you gotten yourself into this time?” he inquired. 

Albus attempted to achieve the appearance of nonchalance. “Severus, my dear boy. As you may have noticed, I am at a bit of a disadvantage. Perhaps you might be so kind as to release me?” At this point the former headmaster did his best to regain the authority he had once held over the other man.

Alas for Albus Dumbledore, an ironically arched eyebrow would be the only answer he would receive from his former protégé. Meanwhile, a rather amused Ministry Auror stood silently on the sidelines, observing the interaction between the two men. 

In the background, ignored, and smiling broadly, Dobby watched interestedly to see what the two men would do with the bad wizard. The house elf did not have to wait long to hear the answer to his question. 

Drawing himself up to his full height, Severus Snape grinned evilly at his former friend. “Actually,” he purred, “I do not believe that I will, Albus. I find that I rather like you in this position.” Reaching down to brush a finger against the older wizard’s damaged hand, the Potions master nodded in satisfaction at hearing the hiss of pain that Dumbledore could not contain. 

Inordinately pleased with the sorry state of the man who had been so instrumental in causing so much pain for so many people, Severus paused to consider his options. He could heal… no, of course he would do nothing to help the man. Albus deserved this and so much more.

“Now, what is your complaint?” Sparing a brief glance at the injured digits, the Potions master sneered. “It appears that your hands are just fine,” Severus easily commented. 

Albus started violently at hearing this pronouncement while Kingsley quirked an eyebrow. The Auror thoughtfully brought a finger to his lips before announcing, “You are the Potions master here, Severus. I believe we will have to defer to your expertise in this matter.”

Unable to comprehend this latest betrayal, Albus could only stare at the two men. But, damn it! His hands hurt. How could they not help him, …and how in Merlin’s name could the wretched creatures stand to punish themselves so harshly? If he weren’t bound and if his hands didn’t hurt so, he would gladly throttle the two men and the insufferable house elf. But, perhaps if he were patient, an opportunity might just present itself.

The smooth tones of the Potions master’s voice caught his attention. “…wonder why he didn’t bother trying to leave when he had the opportunity? It seems rather ridiculous that he instead chose to try to seek revenge.”

“Actually, I have an answer for you,” the dark-skinned Auror began. “One of our top instructors in the academy, Auror Echo, has advanced a theory that the very insane, or extremely overconfident, tend to believe themselves to be invincible. It simply does not enter into their minds that they might be discovered or caught. Of course, this fact makes them highly unpredictable as well as extremely dangerous.”

At this pronouncement, both men turned their attention back to the former headmaster. “Then it may no longer be safe to keep him here at Hogwarts,” Severus mused. “We cannot jeopardize the safety of the children.”

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded. “Agreed, but where do we keep him? It would have to be someplace safe and unknown.”

Albus cringed when he saw the wicked gleam enter his former protégé’s eyes. “There is the room that was set aside for Lupin’s transformations in the basement of 12 Grimmauld Place. It is soundproofed and spelled to resist physical as well as magical attacks. And somehow it seems appropriate that he be a prisoner in the house where another man was once imprisoned.” 

Knowing that that would be the closest his companion would ever get to admitting to any compassion for the late Sirius Black, the Auror wisely held his tongue. After all, the enmity between the two men was legendary. Turning his mind instead to the suggestion, Kingsley had to agree that it was a worthy idea. The problem would be in securing a safe transfer without anyone being anymore the wiser.


	24. Reunion

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N:2 Well, I was going to whine about how RL is keeping me entirely too busy these days, but I really didn’t want to bore you. Suffice it to say that I have been busy along with suffering my usual August allergy headaches. Also, I have decided I have a Slytherin plot bunny. I have recently discovered that Morris is holding this story hostage and only lets me write a chapter of this story once I have written a chapter of his story. I am not ready to release that story just yet, so… in the meantime, we are waging a war of the wills. 

Beta’d by the amazing BabyGurl

 

Chapter 23 Reunion

Minerva briefly wondered if she could somehow relocate down to the dungeons. Perhaps it would be more difficult for her students to find her there. That must be the reason why Severus preferred the cold, dank chambers he inhabited. Tiredly rubbing her throbbing temples, the Transfigurations Professor just wished her students would shut up.

Holding up a hand, Professor McGonagall was surprised that she had indeed succeeded in quieting the young witch. “Miss Granger, I believe I have already explained that I cannot allow you to see Mr. Potter at the moment. He is quite busy training with Professor Snape.”

“But, Professor,” Hermione whinged.

“We’re his best friends, Professor,” Ron interjected. “If anyone has a right to see him it’s us.”

The normally unflappable Transfigurations Professor was feeling decidedly flustered right about now. She had just opened her mouth to respond when a new voice spoke. “Perhaps it might be necessary for these two students to see their friend.” 

The two Gryffindors and their Head of House turned to see the sandy-haired werewolf with his hands shoved down in the pockets of his threadbare jacket. “Please excuse my interference, Minerva, but I think that Harry might appreciate his friends by his side right now. I believe that at the very least, he should have the opportunity to decide for himself,” Remus reasonably stated.

Any objections the Head of Gryffindor House might have had were promptly drowned out by two excited students. Tiredly straightening her wire-rimmed glasses, the stern witch numbly nodded. Perhaps Severus would be willing to part with some of his patented and precious ‘Children Are a Pain in the _’ Potion ™ later.

 

Remus revealed Harry’s location to his friends and waited until the two young Gryffindors left before turning back to the stern witch. “My apologies, Minerva, but with everything that has happened, I believe that Harry needs all the support he can get right now,” the werewolf explained.

The Transfigurations Professor tiredly waved her hand and sat back down at her desk. A pointed stare indicated that she expected her new visitor to do likewise. “Now, what brings you up here, Remus? I know you had reason other than sticking your nose into school business.” A small smile served to show that she did not hold that against her former colleague.

The former DADA professor laughed lightly before warding the door against intrusion. Reaching into his inner pocket, he pulled out a miniature bottle that he then spelled back to its original size. “Would you care to join me in a round or three of Ogden’s Finest?” he asked casually.

Truly smiling for the first time that day, Minerva quickly transfigured two quills into glasses. When both had their libations in hand, Remus began speaking. Soulful amber eyes turned to his companion as he poured out his heart. “Why, Minerva? Why didn’t I know? Why didn’t the wolf know?” Stopping to take a long sip of the strong liquor, Remus continued, “Now it seems as if a cloud has been lifted from my mind and my eyes. And I have to wonder, why didn’t I try to see Harry all these years? How could I have let Albus turn me so easily from that young child? How could I have failed Harry and his parents so terribly?”

Minerva took a sip of her own drink before attempting to answer. The truth was that she had had similar thoughts in the past few weeks. Dumbledore’s journals seemed to indicate that the old wizard had carefully planned and plotted all of his machinations. The former headmaster had worked diligently throughout the years to isolate and manipulate all those around him. So it came as no surprise to the witch that here was yet another of the man’s victims. 

Holding the gaze of the troubled man across from her, Minerva quietly spoke, “Remus, he fooled us all. He fooled me, he fooled Severus.” Quirking her head at the werewolf, she dared him to hear the truth in her words. “Whether we could have or should have known is beside the point right now. What we must do is to figure out how to overcome Albus’ treachery and manipulations.”

A rueful grin was the best answer Remus had to give at the moment, so that is exactly what he gave the stern witch. Deep down he knew she was right, and that somehow they would find a way to undo the damage one deranged old man had created.

 

Harry stared thoughtfully at the door Remus had just closed behind him. Their brief conversation had given the young man much to think about. And while Harry knew that he should have been feeling shocked and dismayed by the news of Albus Dumbledore’s latest betrayal, for some inexplicable reason, Harry could only feel a deep sense of purpose and rightfulness. If anything, Harry’s life experiences had taught him that the past could not be changed. What Dumbledore had done to them all could not be altered or erased. But neither could it be forgotten. The old wizard would have to answer one day for his crimes.

A sudden, horrifying thought stunned Harry. What if? What if Dumbledore had been tainted by Grindelwald’s soul when he had destroyed the dark wizard in 1945? Would that be his fate too, if he ever managed to defeat Voldemort? And in that terrible moment, Harry knew beyond any certainty that that was the truth. Absently rubbing his scar, he sighed and quickly decided this was something that Pro – Severus would have to help him research. Until then, nothing could be done about the situation.

Thoughts of his Potions professor brought his mind back to this morning. Something had happened between him and Severus then, and Harry knew that everything was now different. Was that the reason for this unnatural calm that had invaded his being? This too was something that would need to be questioned and analyzed. Snorting to the empty room, Harry was able to recognize that he had obviously been spending too much time with the snarky man. Even his thoughts were beginning to sound like the older wizard’s.

 

The troubled young man was brought out of his reverie when the wards signaled the arrival of someone outside the door to the Potions master’s chambers. A moment later, impatient knocking sounded in the room. Closing his eyes, Harry was satisfied to learn the identity of his two guests and silently opened the heavy door with a wave of his hand. 

“Ron, Hermione,” he began. “Please do come in. Or would you prefer to just stand there in the hallway?” There, that definitely sounded like Severus, he wryly thought.

Not surprisingly, Hermione was the first to recover her senses. Flinging herself into her friend’s arms, she cried, “Oh, Harry. We have been trying to see you for so long, but no one would tell us anything. And Professor Dumbledore is nowhere to be found. What is going on, Harry?”

As all that was said in a rush, it took the new headmaster a moment to decipher the message and then another to decide how to respond. Gently prying the emotional girl off his body, Harry looked over to Ron who was standing just barely inside the door. The poor boy looked as though he truly expected the evil Potions master to flay him for daring to step inside his private domain.

“Sit down and I will try to explain,” Harry said while watching the wary glances Ron kept throwing around the room. Smirking, Harry silently warded the door with a simple wave of his hand. He missed the assessing look thrown his way by the intelligent young witch.

Once the pair had sat down, Ron rather more gingerly than Hermione, Harry began explaining what he could. When he got to the part about Dumbledore interfering with his and Severus’ soul bond, Ron began gasping and clutching his hands in agitation. “He, he…,” the young Weasley boy sputtered. “Soul mates are sacred in our world, mate.” A moment later, the red-headed boy blanched. “You and Snape?” he managed to spit out just before he fainted.

Hermione glanced over to her comatose boyfriend before she launched herself at Harry. “Oh, Harry. I always thought you two were perfect for each other,” she gushed. 

The youngest headmaster in the history of Hogwarts pulled back and looked skeptically at his best friend. “What do you mean, Hermione?”

Cocking her head at her rather dense friend, she responded, “Really, the way you two have always acted around each other. Honestly! It’s just like the daytime dramas my mother watches! You and Professor Snape have always been at each other’s throats, but secretly you have always been meant for each other!” 

As the brown-haired girl fairly melted into a pile of goo, Harry worked to revive his first friend, Ron. Seeing his normally logical and ordered friend succumb to the melodrama of his situation, Harry quickly decided he needed the reassurance that only another male could provide.

A softly spoken ‘Re-enervate’ did the job and Ron sat up and sputtered for a moment before turning to Harry. “You and Snape?” he asked incredulously. 

Harry grasped his friend’s shoulder firmly before reluctantly nodding. “Um, yeah,” he acknowledged. “Are you okay with that?”

Ron numbly nodded. “I guess I have to be, huh? After all, you’re soul mates. But we’re still best mates, right?”

Smiling broadly at his friend, Harry tilted his head towards their apparently temporarily insane friend. Who knew Hermione was a closet romantic? “So, wanna help me with her?”

Ron grinned as he turned to the still bubbling Hermione. Grasping her shoulders, the young man quickly kissed the witch, effectively shutting her up for the moment. Harry watched the pair with a decided twinkle in his eyes. He smiled as Fawkes flew onto his shoulder and nudged his cheek. Things were going to be all right. Harry was certain of that.


	25. Plots, Plans and...

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: I want to thank all of my readers for bearing with me so far through this story. I knew when I agreed to become the president of my county’s Master Gardener association this year, that it would take a great deal of my time, and that it would especially eat into the time I had for writing. In that vein, I am sorry to tell you that I have agreed to be the president next year also, and I am also on the committee to rewrite our bylaws. Sigh; I really do need to learn how to say ‘no’.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy right now.

 

Chapter 24 Plots, Plans and...

The boys had finally succeeded in rescuing Hermione from her romantic daze and the three had settled down to discus the latest developments regarding Dumbledore. To say that his friends were aghast to learn of the depths to which their former headmaster had sunk was putting it rather mildly. Ron’s face and neck had turned an alarming shade of red, and the air fairly crackled around the normally calm bookworm. But while her boyfriend sputtered and paced about agitatedly, Hermione sat back and smiled serenely. Now, Harry had been around girls long enough, and this female in particular, to be more than a little bit alarmed. Nothing good ever came from a female who had that sort of look about her.

Harry was startled from his ruminations when the door to their chambers banged open, revealing a still incensed Potions master and an equally irate Auror. It was obvious that the pair was in the midst of discussing two sides of an argument. However, both abruptly stopped when it became apparent that Harry was not alone in the room.

“What are you two doing in my chambers?” the Potions master immediately demanded.

The students stared wide-eyed at their professor before struggling to answer the man. Another voice answered for them, though. “That would be my doing, Severus.”

The dark-haired man spun around to glare at the newcomer. Unfortunately for him, Minerva McGonagall had had years of practice at ignoring and surviving his infamous Death Glares. “I believe it is time for the Golden Trio to be reunited. Harry is in need of all the support he can garner at the moment.” The fierce expression on the Transfigurations Professor’s face dared the man to argue. She was still the Deputy-Headmistress, after all.

Looking behind his stubborn colleague, Severus inwardly groaned to see that the mangy werewolf had followed Minerva back down to his territory. “Fine,” he reluctantly ground out between clenched teeth. “Figures I would have to be surrounded by bloody Gryffindors in my own chambers.”

Minerva primly folded her arms before responding, “Language, Severus. There are students present, and you are still their Professor.”

A warm chuckle sounded next to the besieged man. “And don’t forget, I was a Ravenclaw,” Kingsley chided his friend.

Severus chose to answer by way of a grunt, while Minerva set about transfiguring extra chairs out of potions vials. She studiously ignored his heated glare at her scandalous treatment of perfectly good equipment for such a frivolous reason such as seating. Once everyone had a seat and the door again sealed against outside intrusion, the impromptu meeting began.

Kingsley Shacklebolt began by describing the scene he and the Potions master had discovered in the Headmaster’s office. Hermione initially cringed when she heard about the state Albus Dumbledore’s hands - at least until she learned the reason Dobby had ironed the old wizard’s hands. Crossing her arms, she threw her head back and huffed, “Serves him right for mistreating a poor House Elf.”

Harry, fearing a spirited launch into the dreaded subject of S.P.E.W., hurriedly asked the bald Auror, “Sir, what are we going to do about Dumbledore? I mean; can we really trust that he won’t find another way to escape?”

“Indeed not, Harry,” Severus answered for the other man. “Another means of securing him must be found. He has shown that he is dangerous and not to be trusted. The question remains as to where he will be kept, and how to transfer him safely to that location.”

Kingsley took up the narrative. “That is exactly the problem. The Order Headquarters would work, but Flooing, Portkeying or Apparating him there all carry certain risks that I am not sure we can take.” 

“The room I am locked in during the full moon would definitely work,” Remus said thoughtfully. “It is warded against both magical and physical attack and it is remote. No one else in the Order would ever have to know he is there.”

Nodding, Minerva continued the thread of conversation, “ That would stop even Albus from escaping, and I am sure that Severus could brew a magic-dampening potion for us?” The last part was spoken as a question, to which the Potions master reluctantly nodded. Such a potion was just borderline legal, but then again, they were keeping a man prisoner. Sighing to himself, Severus decided such moral issues would have to wait for another day. 

Ron, meanwhile, had figuratively put his strategist’s hat on, and was pondering the problem of safely transporting the wily old man from Hogwarts. He brightened before blurting out, “How about Fawkes? He could take Dumbledore to 12 Grimmauld Place.” Feeling rather pleased with himself, the red-haired boy sat back.

At the pronouncement, Fawkes began trilling excitedly from his perch near Harry. The young headmaster cocked his head while he listened to the Phoenix sing. “Um, no. I don’t think that would be a good idea,” he hesitantly began. “I’m not sure Fawkes would make sure Dumbledore got there in one piece. Fawkes is still rather angry with his old master.” 

A shrill chirp sounded from the Phoenix before he disappeared in a flash of flame. Obviously he was not pleased that he would not have a chance to wreak his own form of revenge against his former human, well at least not yet.

“We transfigure him,” Minerva stated. “As an inanimate object, he would not be able to escape. He could be transfigured into a small, inconspicuous item that would not draw attention to his presence. Then, once he is securely locked in the safe room, we transfigure him back.”

Several nods met her words, and the youngest witch suddenly smiled. For the first time since the adults entered the room, she spoke, “Could I help prepare his new room? I have a few ideas.”

“I cannot see why you couldn’t, Miss Granger,” her Head of House acknowledged. “You are, after all, one of our top students in charms.”

The young girl smiled slyly. Harry shivered involuntarily. Yep, no good could come from this. He just knew it. But somehow, he didn’t think he should say anything. Merlin forbid if she were to turn that female intellect on him instead…

The final details were quickly hammered out, with most of the males being blissfully unaware of the devilish gleams in the eyes of both witches. Perhaps they would have allowed Fawkes his turn at the former headmaster if they had ever suspected.

 

At long last, far too long in Severus’ considered opinion, the others left his and Harry’s chambers. As the last ‘guest’ left, the wizard turned to his younger mate. Stalking quickly to the raven-haired young man, Severus enveloped him in a fierce embrace. Hungrily, his lips sought the others and he felt Harry melt into the kiss. Hands stroked and fingers clumsily tugged at uncooperative buttons and fastenings. Pulling back in frustration, Severus muttered an incantation, vanishing all of their clothing to the bedroom. Giving Harry no chance to demur, the Potions master reached down and grabbed the slender hips even as he thrust his own forward. 

Both men moaned as erection met erection and bare chest rubbed against bare chest. Harry happily wound his arms around the taller man’s neck. This was definitely more interesting than discussing manipulative old wizards. And for a little while at least, he could forget about everything but the man he was with and the feelings his mate was unleashing in him.

Groaning his need, Severus reluctantly broke off the heated kiss. Pressing his forehead to the younger man’s, he took a couple of breaths before he spoke. “Harry, if this isn’t what you want, you must stop this now. Merlin, I want you so much; I don’t think I could stop if we continue.”

Harry shivered. The deep voice of his mate went straight to his groin and that made it even more difficult to decipher the words that were spoken. Stop? Uhn, uh. No, that couldn’t happen. He needed this, they both did, of that, Harry was certain. Verdant eyes gazed unwaveringly into obsidian ones. “Please, Severus. Make me yours,” he pleaded.

Growling, the Potions master bent and swept the smaller man into his arms. Swiftly carrying his welcome burden into the bedroom, Severus gently laid the lithe figure down on the large bed. Seeing the sure smile on his mate’s face, Severus put away his insecurities and lay down next to his lover. He could no longer deny himself this prize. Diving in for another kiss, he let his hands roam at will across the trim body under him. 

Harry pulled the larger man on top of him and eagerly explored the hard flesh and firm muscles. Moaning his appreciation into the hot mouth engulfing his own, threatening to drown him in desire and sensation, Harry could only hold on tightly to his lover as he was taken to unknown lands. Moments or eons passed as the pair tasted and touched and learned each other’s bodies.

Hips pressed frantically against hips as needs mounted and relief was sought. Sensitive nipples reacted to the brush of heated skin even as fingers stroked and caressed exquisite flesh. Severus kissed and lightly nipped his way down the slim neck to strong shoulders. Traveling ever downward, he lavished attention on a dusky nipple, sending tremors of desire through the smaller body. Harry arched up into the sex god above him, mewling his need and frustration to his lover. 

A warm chuckle ghosted across his skin as the older wizard recognized the message being sent. Strong hands stroked down the lean hip even as the Potions master silently summoned a vial of oil. Looking up into the trusting emerald eyes of his young lover, Severus asked once more in a lust-roughened voice, “Are you sure, Harry? Once we do this, we will be irrevocably bound to one another.”

Harry raised his hand and gently brushed a strand of hair out of his mate’s face. “I am sure, Severus. I am yours, now and forever.”

Glittering emotion shone in the onyx eyes as his Severus accepted and acknowledged his decision. He lifted the younger man’s hips and positioned a pillow underneath. Then carefully, the Potions master uncorked the vial and coated his slender fingers in the viscous liquid before lowering them to his lover’s entrance. Harry smiled encouragingly as he opened his legs farther apart and welcomed the intrusion. 

To be honest, Severus could not have spoken if he had tried at that moment. Never before had he been gifted with such an absolute trust and complete acceptance. Carefully, surely, he breached the guardian muscle and slid the first finger into the heated channel. Moaning his appreciation and anticipation, Severus slowly prepared the virgin body below him. A startled gasp a moment later let him know he had found the prostate, and smirking, he made sure to hit it again as he stretched and readied his love for their mating.

Tersely holding himself in check, Severus finally decided that Harry was ready for him. Reluctantly removing his fingers from his lover’s body, he slathered more oil on his cock before positioning himself above Harry. Severus grasped the lean legs and pressed forward into the tight passage. Grunting his delight at the feel of the hot flesh around his own, he slowly pushed in a little at a time until he was fully seated. 

Both men gasped and attempted to regain their bearings before Harry impatiently pushed back against the older man. Severus took that as his signal to move and he began thrusting in and out, building a rhythm as he held onto the hips under him. He felt strong fingers tighten their hold on his arms as his lover lost himself to the sensations. Lost in his own haze of desire, Severus bent down to capture those delectable rosy lips again. 

Moans sounded in the room as flesh pounded into flesh and Severus could feel it as his lover gave himself over to the maelstrom that was their coupling. Sensing that the younger man was close, Severus reached between them, stroking the hard member trapped against their stomachs.

Harry cried out as his body arched uncontrollably in his orgasm. Unbearably hot spurts of liquid shot out of his cock as he finally found his release. And still, the older man pumped in and out of his body as his channel convulsed and his muscles shuddered. Then, one final deep thrust, and Severus held himself still as he climaxed in his lover. Warmth infused both their chests as the bond ignited and settled in their hearts, minds and souls.

Arms now shaking with the strain, Severus carefully pulled out before hesitantly looking into the eyes of his now bond mate. “Harry?” he began.

“Shush, love,” Harry whispered, “I am yours now and you are mine.” 

Harry waved a hand, cleaning the mess from their lovemaking, before being pulled into the older man’s embrace. Smiling, the pair fell asleep in each other’s arms, just as it was always meant to be.


	26. It Was an Accident, I Swear

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: I wish to apologize in advance to the fine people involved with ‘The Teletubbies’ and to all fans of this children’s show. No insult is intended. Although, any parent or caregiver can attest that a very little of any children’s programming goes an extremely long way.

Beta’d by the darling BabyGurl who took time away from studying for finals to do this for me.

 

Chapter 25 It Was an Accident, I Swear

Hermione followed the Transfigurations Professor back up to her office. They had plans to finalize for the transfer and incarceration of one former Headmaster. The young Gryffindor witch thought it was rather lucky that none of the men had noticed the sly looks the two women had exchanged during their conversation earlier. It would really have been a shame if any of their finer sensibilities had gotten in the way of revenge, er poetic justice.

Gracefully sitting behind her desk, Minerva observed her student. The older witch easily had recognized the signs of a plotting female during their meeting. How could she not, when she also had come into a brilliant idea of her own? “Miss Granger, would you care to enlighten me to your plans?” she asked.

Fidgeting slightly, Hermione gratefully took a seat when her Head of House pointedly looked to the nearby chair. “Well, ma’am,” she cautiously began. “I thought of something that might keep Pro – Dumbledore occupied in his new room at Order Headquarters.” Seeing nothing but curiosity etched on her Professor’s face, Hermione squared her shoulders and bravely continued, “I think it also might serve to properly sedate him, so to speak.”

Minerva smiled. After having dealt with this particular young witch for the past several years, she could well imagine the scheme her student had in mind for the old man who had managed to hurt them all. Oh, Miss Granger might not have been hurt directly, but Minerva had seen often enough that this young Gryffindor would move heaven and earth to aide a friend. Perhaps it would be best for them to work together to begin to even the score against Albus.

After a good hour of scheming and plotting, the women felt they had things firmly in hand. Er, yes, well. But back to the plotting… Minerva and Hermione, after much lively discussion, finalized the details of transferring the old wizard to number twelve Grimmauld Place the next day. The Transfigurations Professor then sent the young Gryffindor back to her dorm. Both females were counting heavily on the fact that the men would likely be too obtuse to notice either of their plans until it was too late. But based on past experience, both had good reason to believe that their plots against the man who had betrayed them all would succeed.

 

The odd group met early the next morning as had been previously arranged. Minerva was to perform the transfiguration spell that would allow them to safely transport the treacherous former leader of the Light to his new quarters while Hermione had volunteered to help ready that room. The women had been adamant that they handle these delicate details, as they insisted that the men were too closely involved to be able to think objectively about such things.

Remus and Hermione Portkeyed to Order Headquarters to begin work on Albus’ new cell while the others went up to gather the one who had caused them all so much grief. The werewolf immediately set about adding further security measures to the outside of the cell while the young witch began adding the specialized spells to the very inner walls of the cell. Working quickly and efficiently, Hermione was able to finish the first part of her plan well before her former professor was finished with the outer wards. But then again, she knew that part of what Remus was doing was to ensure that Mad-Eye Moody would be unable to ‘see’ into the cell. While the conspirators had all agreed that the former Auror and extremely paranoid wizard was firmly on the side of the Light, they also knew that he was an long-time friend of Albus Dumbledore and none of them was ready to test his loyalty to their cause.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione began to weave the next layer of spells into the fabric of the wards she had earlier erected. She took special care to ensure that the spells were keyed into the former Headmaster’s magical signature, and that the spells would temporarily cease if anyone else were to step into the cell. Her Head of House had insisted on that part and Hermione had quickly seen the wisdom in that piece of advice.

The bright-eyed witch lowered her wand and stopped to feel the magic wrapping around her. Satisfied that her spell work was more than adequate, she smiled. Oh, that old man would be sorry he had ever hurt her friend. Of course, Hermione had no doubt at all that Dumbledore would truly regret angering both witches by the time they were finished with him. Smirking to the empty room, the young woman had a feeling it would be a long time before she and Professor McGonagall were finished punishing the old wizard…

 

Remus sighed as he tiredly ran a hand through his greying locks. He had always hated how much energy warding an area took out of him. Fortunately it was the new moon and he would quickly recover his strength, but the very fact that he was so drained reassured the werewolf that the warding was indeed successful. No one, not even Moody, would be able to detect the presence of their prisoner. Shaking off the thought that perhaps there might be a better way to handle Albus, Remus walked over to check on Hermione’s progress. 

As the young witch turned around to look at her companion, Remus briefly wondered at the determined glint in her eyes. However, the girl quickly smiled, dispelling any lingering suspicions and once both were assured that all was ready, the pair climbed the steep stairs to the house proper at Grimmauld Place. Remus checked the lower levels, and after he was satisfied that they were the only current inhabitants, returned to the kitchen to find that Hermione had started a pot of tea and was pulling biscuits and dishes out of the cupboards. As the others were not due to arrive yet for another half an hour, there was nothing to do now but wait.

 

Minerva squared her shoulders as she faced her former employer. Any pride and admiration she had ever felt for the older wizard had quickly disappeared once she had learned of the depths of the man’s duplicity. Severely disappointed in Albus Dumbledore’s behavior, the witch silently reassured herself that they were doing the right thing. And where once she might have objected to such an endeavor, now Minerva was more than determined to see justice served.

Raising her wand, the resident Transfigurations Professor of Hogwarts confidently performed the intricate patterns that accompanied the spoken spell. A self-satisfied smile graced the older witch’s face as she viewed the results of her labor. For lying on the floor in front of her was a rather innocuous pincushion in place of the treacherous wizard. Ignoring the gasp from both Mr. Potter and the youngest Weasley male, Minerva gently picked up the transfigured wizard. Nodding to the bemused men standing next to her, the witch bade them farewell until the time appointed for their Portkey to activate.

An hour later the group met once more in the headmaster’s office. Dobby had been sent on ahead to Grimmauld Place, as he would again be the one caring for the old man. Kingsley pulled out an empty inkpot and waited for everyone to place a finger on the item before activating the Portkey.

Harry landed with his usual lack of grace and Ron tumbled over him while the adults all managed to land upright in the Order Headquarters. Minerva straightened her hat before greeting Hermione and Remus. The group then carefully navigated the steep, narrow stairs down to the sub-basement where the recently warded cell awaited its new inhabitant. Dobby stood by, nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet. Harry smiled at the anxious creature and placed a reassuring hand on the thin, bony shoulder while they waited for the older witch to return Albus Dumbledore to his previous state.

The two women shared a meaningful look before Minerva placed the pincushion in the center of the cell floor. Taking care to stand just outside the doorway, the Transfigurations Professor waved her wand while speaking the incantation that would return the old man to his original form. Smirking at her former friend and employer, Minerva stepped back to allow the door to close on the sole occupant of the cell.

 

Harry’s eyes grew comically wide as he took in the disheveled appearance of the older wizard. His clothes were rumpled and his exposed skin was marked with angry-looking red dots. Turning to look at the smiling Transfigurations Professor, Harry had to wonder just what had happened to the man. 

“Minerva,” Severus began slowly, “what did you do to Albus?”

“Oh, that,” Minerva airily dismissed. “It would appear that I tore my robe after leaving you earlier, and in my haste to mend it, I completely forgot that Albus wasn’t really a pincushion. How silly of me, really.”

Any retort was cut off as the Potions master saw that the former Headmaster had put his speckled hands up to his ears. Curious, he spoke a spell that would allow them to listen in on the cell. Blinking, the former spy wondered what was causing the caterwauling he could hear throughout the small room. And pictures – pictures moving across the walls, and he craned his neck to see, yes, even the floor and ceiling were covered with those pictures. Strange looking, multi-colored bulbous creatures were dancing and singing on every surface he could see.

Turning around, his dark eyes took in the gob smacked faces of the other men while the women looked suspiciously self-satisfied. Severus frowned at the two witches before deciding that it wasn’t worth his life to chastise the women. Obviously they had felt the need to exact a bit of their own revenge.

“Teletubbies, Hermione?” Harry incredulously asked while Ron looked simply lost. Seeing an answering gleam in his friend’s eye, he exclaimed, “Wicked!”


	27. An Interlude

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: I do hope I offended no one with the “Teletubbies” scenario. As a mother who spent hours being forced to watch children’s programming during my children’s early years, I know only too well the aggravation when one’s darling child decides that the theme song is worthy of being sung for the duration of the day. For me it was “Barney and Friends” and the “I love you…” song. And my mischievous daughter knew I hated that song…

Beta’d by It Figures

 

Chapter 26 An Interlude

Remus returned to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place and took a seat at the large scrubbed wood table. The werewolf couldn’t help but shake his head and smile as he poured himself a cuppa. The witches had truly outdone themselves with their spell work. After he took a sip of the warm liquid he looked over to the dark Auror who was seated across from him. 

“Well, I tried every incantation I know, but I can’t undo the spells Miss Granger wove into the wards.” Remus wryly acknowledged. “I did find out something interesting though.”

Kingsley waited patiently for the other man to continue. He knew that Remus had taken great care in inspecting the wards and that the man would take equal care in revealing what he had learned.

Fighting back a chuckle, Remus continued as he reached for the plate of biscuits, “When someone other than Albus enters the cell, the spell is temporarily disabled.”

The bald Auror chuckled before responding in his rich baritone, “Well then, that may just give us some leverage over the old man.”

Remus bit into his biscuit while he eyed his companion. “Are you sure you weren’t a Slytherin?”

“Basic Auror training,” Kingsley answered simply before sipping his own tea.

 

Hermione took advantage of their time at Grimmauld Place by scouring the library for any useful books in their fight against Voldemort. Ron had grudgingly agreed to help her, although he was getting tired of being bitten by the worm-ridden things. It hadn’t taken the young Weasley male long to realize why the library was largely intact. Who would want to brave the rabid things long enough to even borrow them?

Casting a glance towards the empty doorway, Ron decided that it was time to investigate more than these old bewitched books. “Hermione,” the young redhead said as he slipped up behind his girlfriend. “I am sure Harry will let you borrow a couple of books if you ask, but I think there is something else you need to be doing right now.”

Whirling around, Hermione raised her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of the formidable Potions master. Smiling at the reaction her expression had invoked, the brown-haired girl waited for her boyfriend to speak. She already had an idea of what Ron had in mind; she just wanted to hear him say it.

Waggling his own eyebrows suggestively, Ron reached out a hand to stroke his girlfriend’s soft cheek. Seeing no resistance, he boldly leaned forward to kiss the bright witch. As he felt Hermione melt into the embrace, he congratulated himself for distracting the young woman from her books.

As she eagerly returned the kiss, Hermione was glad that her rather obtuse boyfriend had finally made his move. The truth was that she had earlier secured Harry’s permission to borrow some books and had already picked those out. In addition, Remus had offered his help in neutralizing the spells protecting the ancient tomes. The young bookworm had hoped that by leading Ron into an empty room away from the others that the young man would take the hint and assert himself. As his hands roamed over her body, the witch acknowledged slyly that while Ron may be a bit slow to pick up on her clues, he certainly made up for that once he got going.

 

Minerva used this bit of free time to torment, er, observe, her former employer. Said man was pacing agitatedly around the small cell, trying to drown out the incessant sounds emanating from all around him. The witch had transfigured an old tin cup into a comfortable chair just outside of the room for herself and she sat sipping a hot cup of tea while she watched the entertainment before her. 

“Really, Albus,” the witch reprimanded the unrepentant old wizard. “One would think you didn’t like children the way you are carrying on about the programming Miss Granger so thoughtfully provided for you.”

A strangled cry was the only answer the witch received as the frustrated prisoner returned to his pacing. Oh, if only he had thought to torment Voldemort like this, the former Leader of the Light morosely considered as the annoying pictures and sounds continued on in a never-ending loop.

 

Harry followed Severus back down a remote corner of the sub-basement where the Potions master had previously set up a makeshift potions lab. Severus had long ago decided that if he were to be occasionally forced to stay in this depressing mansion, then he might as well make profitable use of that time. As any true Potions master, the man had a nearly unquenchable thirst for experimentation and brewing. All that aside, brewing potions simply relaxed him.

The younger man watched silently as the Potions master gracefully moved around the room, cataloguing the inventory and making note of which ingredients he would need to replace. Severus was meticulous in the care and upkeep of his lab, equipment and ingredients. As he jotted down the names of ingredients that he was either nearly out of or that had passed their prime, the Potions master wondered yet again how to get across to his classes the importance of paying attention to these details.

Finally satisfied that he had done as much as he could here, Severus turned to see his new employer watching him from his seat near the door. Raising an eyebrow, the older wizard silently signaled that he was willing to listen now.

Understanding the gesture for what it was, Harry took a deep breath and spoke. “Professor, I have been wondering,” he broke off, not really knowing how to continue. 

Sighing, the Potions master interjected, “Severus.” Upon seeing the confused look on the younger man’s face, he explained. “While in private, you may call me Severus. Given our recent activities together, it would appear that some informality between us is in order.”

Once Harry had translated the ‘Severus-speak’ he smiled. “Thanks, Pro-Severus,” he shyly said. Gathering up his courage again, Harry continued, “Fawkes and Hogwarts seem to agree with my suspicions that Professor Dumbledore was changed when he fought and defeated Grindelwald. Is that what will happen to me too? Will I become a monster? Will I turn around and hurt those who trust me? Will I let you all down?” Concerned green eyes glistened while he waited for the older wizard to think on this.

Severus was taken aback by this insight. Was it true that in order to defeat evil, good must necessarily be tainted? Pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly, Severus decided that the matter deserved more thought and consideration than they could give it at the moment. “Harry,” he said softly as he went over to the distraught young man, “I promise you that we will research the matter and then do all that we can to avoid a repeat. But until then, I want you to try to forget about it for now.”

Bright green eyes met serious black ones as the young Headmaster slowly nodded. “I promise, Severus. I trust you.”

As his hand held firmly on the thin man’s shoulder, Severus realized that he had never before felt such honest trust directed his way before. And as the knowledge sank in, the Potions master decided that he liked the feeling. He liked the feeling very much.


	28. No Rest for the Wicked

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: As I have mentioned in my other work-in-progress, my self-confidence in my writing skills has taken a hit recently. The result has been that I first considered quitting altogether, but my daughter and beta, BabyGurl, talked me into continuing. However, I have found that I still am struggling to write, so I beg that you please bear with me through this difficult time.

A/N3: Happy Holidays and peace to all.

Beta’d by the festive BabyGurl

 

Chapter 27 No Rest for the Wicked

 

Minerva slowed as she approached the Headmaster’s tower office. They had earlier returned to Hogwarts, via Severus’ quarters, in order to escape notice of their comings and goings. Straightening her hat, she prepared to meet the latest challenge. “Madame Pomfrey,” she greeted the medi-witch who appeared to be in the middle of listing every sweet known to wizard-kind to the unresponsive stone gargoyle.

The obviously frustrated matron turned around to face her colleague and old friend. “Minerva, thank Merlin you’re here,” she sighed. “I can’t seem to find the correct password to get past this gargoyle, and I need to speak with the Headmaster immediately about an incident.”

“I am sorry to say that the Headmaster has been called away on urgent business and he couldn’t say when he would be able to return. As the Deputy-Headmistress, perhaps I can help you?” Minerva offered as she gently began leading the medi-witch away from the gargoyle.

 

Once the two women had settled comfortably in the Transfigurations Professor’s own office, Minerva dove into the subject at hand. “Now, Poppy, would you kindly tell me what has happened that requires my assistance?”

Relaxing for the first time that afternoon, Poppy began her explanation. “Neville Longbottom was brought to the infirmary earlier today. It appears the poor boy was practicing some spell work for his Charms homework. What should have been a simple summoning spell ended up hurling the pillow at him with some force and throwing him into the stone wall, knocking the dear boy unconscious.”

Sighing as she poured a couple of cups of tea for her and her guest, Minerva dryly observed, “Mr. Longbottom is well known for his sloppy wand work. I hate to say it, but the child is little more than a squib. We have long ago learned to expect such disasters from the boy. As such, I am confused as to why this matter merits such urgent attention.”

Poppy gratefully accepted the hot cup of tea before answering. “That’s just it, Minerva. The power it took to cause a pillow to throw the boy half way across the Gryffindor Common Room was immense. My medical scans revealed that Mr. Longbottom’s magical levels are easily ten times greater than I had ever previously recorded from him. I was so taken aback by my findings that I first believed that my medi-wand must surely be faulty. However, a second wand showed the same results. It is my belief that somehow a magical block has been removed from the boy. Why would anyone do that to him? And who? That is the reason why I needed to see the Headmaster so urgently, Minerva.”

Taking off her glasses, Minerva closed her eyes. Was this also Albus’ doing? And if so, what else had Albus done that they had yet to discover? Resigning herself to the idea that she would again need to meet soon with her cohorts, the witch opened her eyes and attempted to reassure her colleague. “Is Mr. Longbottom well now?” Upon hearing that he indeed was and already back in Gryffindor Tower, the Deputy-Headmistress nodded. “Very well then. I will attempt to reach the Headmaster with this information, but until then, we will need to help Mr. Longbottom adjust to his new magic levels. Perhaps in time we will find the cause for this rather unusual phenomenon, but for now, I would like for this information to stay between us.”

“Of course, Minerva. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me,” Poppy said as she stood. The medi-witch trusted that the other woman would not rest until the matter was solved, but for now she still had an infirmary to run and errant school children to mend.

Once she was sure the medi-witch had left, Minerva warded her office door and crossed to the fireplace. Throwing a handful of floo powder into the flames, she clearly said, “Severus Snape’s quarters.”

A moment passed before the dour man’s head appeared in the flames. “Minerva,” he smoothly remarked. “Did I hear the pleasant tones of your voice?”

Leveling a reprimanding look at her long-time friend, Minerva ignored the Potions master’s droll comment. “Severus, there has been a new development. May I come through to your quarters so that we may speak openly?”

Severus acquiesced before pulling back out of the flames so that his friend could come through the floo network. Straightening up, the tall man brushed the soot out of his robes and stood back from the fireplace. After just a moment, the witch stepped neatly from the flames and greeted her colleague.

After sitting in her usual chair, Minerva began explaining what the medi-witch had told her. She happily took the glass of brandy her friend handed her as he sat back down in his own chair. Both were silent for a moment as they allowed this new information to sink in.

A loud snort brought Minerva back to the present and she looked enquiringly at the dark haired man. “Longbottom is more powerful now. Just wonderful,” Severus dryly remarked. “Imagine how much more effectively the boy can destroy my classroom now.”

Valiantly struggling to contain a snicker at the unexpected quip, Minerva attempted a weak glare at her friend. “Really, Severus. Give the boy some credit.”

“Oh, I do, Minerva, I do,” Severus solemnly intoned. “That child alone has blown up more cauldrons in my classroom than all my other students combined. I consider that to be no small feat.”

The stern Transfigurations Professor ultimately lost the battle with her wayward sense of humor. Finally releasing the ball of mirth lurking in her belly, the witch gave into the hilarity of the moment. After a few blissful moments of spirited giggles, Minerva was able to eventually tame her laughter. “Severus, please do attempt to be serious,” she snickered. 

Rearing his head back, the former Death Eater raised a hand to his heart. “Minerva, I am wounded to the core. I could never, would never, be Sirius.” 

Catching on quickly to the pun, the witch raised a hand in supplication. “Please, Severus. Let’s leave dead rivalries behind us.”

Wryly acknowledging his colleague’s coup d’état, Severus raised his glass to his friend and schooled his emotions back into line. He had just opened his mouth to ask the witch a question, when…

Harry burst into the door and gasped, “Sev – oh, excuse me, Professor McGonagall. I didn’t know you were here.” Stopping to gather his senses, Harry bashfully grinned at the adults. “It’s just that, um, I found out something I thought you should know,” the teenager explained.

“Is this something you wish Professor McGonagall to hear as well, Harry?” Severus asked his young mate.

“Yeah, I mean, sure. In fact, I was going to go find you, ma’am, after I talked to Professor Snape,” Harry politely addressed his Head of House.

Nodding, the witch waited for the young man to gather his thoughts. She had had more than enough experience dealing with teenagers to know that some things just could not be rushed. And the thought process of such creatures was definitely one of those things.

Nervously running his hand through his unruly locks, Harry hesitantly began, “I was reading a book Hermione found for me on the care and upkeep of Phoenixes so I could take better care of Fawkes. One of the first facts mentioned in the book says that Phoenixes can go for years and years between their burning days. Well, I remembered that Pro – Dumbledore said once that Fawkes regularly burned every few months. So I thought that maybe the book was wrong, but when I looked in other books in the restricted section of the library, they all agreed with the first book. Something has been sapping Fawkes powers, making him burn far too often.”

In their amazement at this new development, both professors opted to ignore for the moment the fact that the young man had free access to the restricted section. Much later, each would independently decide that perhaps that was as should be for the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Now, however, more important, and indeed disturbing, facts needed to be addressed. First the news that Neville Longbottom had suddenly gained a great deal of power, and then the revelation that Fawkes had experienced entirely too many burning days in his lifetime, was pointing to one troubling conclusion. Severus sighed; no doubt many hours would need to be spent in the library in order to solve this puzzle.

His colleague had no problems putting the clues together. Minerva gasped. “Severus,” she exclaimed, “this simply cannot be coincidence. Obviously, Mr. Longbottom’s sudden surge of magical power along with the news that Albus has been draining Fawkes of his powers surely must be connected. We must fully investigate just how much Albus was drawing on others’ magical reserves.”

Severus thought for a moment before responding. “Indeed, Minerva. This would seem to confirm some of our worst fears regarding Albus. Now we must see if we can determine all points of power acquisition which he might have utilized in his quest to appear omnipotent to the wizarding community,” Severus stated.

Harry sighed; really, was it too much to ask that the adults would just speak plain English? Honestly, these two would make anyone to feel that they needed to carry a dictionary around constantly. Shaking his head, he decided that this new problem sounded like a job for their resident bookworm: if anyone could help them figure out just what Dumbledore had been up to; it was Hermione. But in the meantime, Harry had a magical castle to speak to.


	29. Unraveling the Puzzle

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: As I have mentioned in my other work-in-progress, my self-confidence in my writing skills has taken a hit recently. The result has been that I first considered quitting altogether, but my daughter and beta, BabyGurl, talked me into continuing. However, I have found that I still am struggling to write, so I beg that you please bear with me through this difficult time. I am extremely grateful to all who have reaffirmed my daughter’s word (and she smugly said, “I told you so.”) Your kind words and encouragement go a long way to undoing 20 years of belittling by my mother. I spent the first 25 years of my life vainly trying to earn my mother’s love and respect and I have spent the last 19 years trying to learn to love and respect myself. 

Beta’d by the sporty BabyGurl

 

Chapter 28 Unraveling the Puzzle

The next few days found Severus busily perusing the jaded journals of his former mentor and employer. The ex-Death Eater forced back the bile that threatened to rise at each new revelation in the once hidden books. To Severus’ analytical mind, it was frighteningly easy to trace Albus Dumbledore’s ever-growing dementia and paranoia. Now that the Potions master knew what to look for, the evidence of the older wizard’s madness was clear to see. 

An odd and completely unexpected turn of events had allowed Dumbledore to defeat Grindelwald all those years ago, to the great surprise of Albus himself. However, that un-looked-for victory came at a price: much of the former Headmaster’s magical powers were stripped from him. Nearly a squib, the wily wizard had cleverly hidden his condition from those around him as he began plotting a way to continue in the wizarding world. It seemed that the sudden hero had found that he liked the attention and the adoration sent his way after his defeat of the dark wizard, Grindelwald, and Albus had no intentions of stepping out of the limelight.

The remaining pages of the journals chronicled the ever increasing madness consuming the once Leader of the Light. As Albus’ powers continued to wane, the wizard spent more and more time and energy searching for ways to reverse the drain on his remaining magical reserves. After he had been named as Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the near-squib had quickly linked his magical core to the venerable castle, secretly replacing that which had been lost. 

However, the older wizard had not been content with that power, and had looked to other methods of increasing his magical strength. Buried deep within one musty journal, Severus discovered a section that had been written in archaic Latin. Determined to find the answers he was seeking, the Potions master crossed over to his bookcase to look for his mother’s old Latin dictionary. Nothing was going to stop the dark-haired man from learning all of his former mentor’s secrets.

Hours later, Severus tiredly sat back and tossed his quill down on his parchment-covered desk. Silently ‘Accio’-ing a glass and his bottle of Firewhiskey, the man contemplated what he had just learned from Albus Dumbledore’s journals. As he sipped the potent libation, Severus solemnly reflected that the thirteenth use of dragon’s blood that the older man had discovered should definitely remain lost. The war-hardened man shuddered to think of what his former lord and his fellow Death Eaters could do with such knowledge. For, Albus had found that dragon’s blood could be used to slowly and unnoticeably siphon off the magical powers from unsuspecting witches and wizards. That meant that the former Headmaster had been abusing the students under his care, as he had robbed them of their full potential. This fact alone could earn the old wizard a Dementor’s Kiss. To do such a thing was tantamount with rape in the wizarding world. A witch’s or wizard’s power was a personal, sacred thing, and to tamper with that was seen as the ultimate abuse in their society. As far as Severus knew, not even the Dark Lord had attempted such a travesty in his reign of terror.

 

Hermione was in her element in the massive library of Hogwarts. Only the thought of why she was currently residing in her favorite place could dim her enthusiasm. As far as the sharp-witted young witch was concerned, there were still too many unanswered questions about Professor Dumbledore’s activities and the role Hogwarts itself had in this whole matter. And what did all this have to do with Voldemort? 

Pulling yet another heavy book from the crowded shelf, Hermione shook her hair out of her face. She could not stop thinking that somehow Dumbledore was responsible for Voldemort’s rise to power. And so with a heavy feeling in her chest, the young witch had the horrible feeling that their prisoner was behind Voldemort’s latest resurrection also. Looking back, it all seemed far too convenient that Harry was first forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and then whisked away at the end, only to face Voldemort and his loyal Death Eaters alone. No, something wasn’t right here, and Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of it. If there was anything the Know-It-All of Gryffindor hated, it was a mystery.

Glancing over at her otherwise occupied boyfriend, Hermione sighed. She had hoped that the redhead would have been more helpful in her research, but she supposed she would have to be happy that Ronald had even agreed to keep her company while she searched through the dusty tomes. Turning back to the task at hand, Hermione tried to ignore the frequent chuckles emanating from the young man as he perused the latest Quidditch magazine.

But now, however, she had to focus on her assignment: that of trying to decipher the prophecy Albus Dumbledore had hidden from the wizarding world. Even though the witch had memorized the cryptic note, she opened her notebook to read once more the written words:

‘Power of the broken child melds with that of the broken man: twice powerful. Evil twice-defeated, finally vanquished with the power of the two.’ 

The first two individuals mentioned were glaringly obvious, as they must surely be Harry and Professor Snape. It was the second part of the prophecy that was proving to be problematic. Hermione was certain that Professor Dumbledore must have had some idea of what it might mean or else he wouldn’t have gone through so much trouble to not only hide the prophecy, but also to work to keep Harry and the Potions master apart.

Working with that as a starting point, Hermione set about earnestly searching through the large book in front of her. Yes, this was a mystery, but the Gryffindor witch was determined to find the answers she had promised her friend and his mate.

 

Minerva sighed as she listened to Madame Pomfrey list the latest students who had suddenly come into a surge of magical energy. The Deputy-Headmistress could see that the medi-witch was clearly at a loss to explain such an unprecedented series of events. Even now, Poppy Pomfrey was wringing her hands, stating once again that if only Albus were here then none of this would be happening. 

Minerva’s hand shook slightly as she straightened her glasses. Silently the Transfigurations Professor had to agree with that assessment. If Albus were here, the poor children would still be blocked from their full magical potential. In the end though, all Minerva could do was to reassure the dedicated medi-witch that she would immediately send an owl to the absent Headmaster, asking his opinion on the matter. 

As the visibly relieved medi-witch left the office, Minerva relaxed slightly. Yes, she would be speaking to the Headmaster; but Harry Potter, not Albus Dumbledore.

 

Remus and Kingsley met together once again in the homey kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place to discuss their latest findings. Both men had been discretely inquiring after the doings of one Albus Dumbledore during their breaks from watching their prisoner. Kingsley had approached his superiors in the Auror Division, and citing stress from the increased Death Eater activity, had used some of his paid holiday time in order to be of more help to the cause. 

Remus took the whistling teakettle off the fire and set it in the middle of the table before slipping into the worn wooden chair opposite his fellow jailor. “Do you want to start, or do you want to hear what I have learned from some of my werewolf compatriots?” Remus politely asked.

Knowing that he wasn’t quite ready to speak of the disturbing events he had uncovered, the dark-skinned Auror gladly gave the floor to his companion. Listening closely to the web of lies Remus was unraveling, Kingsley closed his eyes as he wondered just how they could have all been so blind for so long to Albus Dumbledore’s manipulations.

As the two men compared notes, they regretfully came to the conclusion that they had been played for fools by one they had trusted for far too long. Not only that, but both men could feel an awakening awareness in their minds, almost as if a veil had been lifted from their eyes. What did this mean and why was it happening now? 

And somewhere with those revelations came also the understanding that this terrible secret must stay within their small group for the time being. As hard as it was for them to comprehend and accept, the two men knew that the general wizarding populace would be even less likely to be able to understand the deceptions and malice from one highly venerated wizard.

 

Harry serenely sat in the middle of the thick oriental rug that lay in front of the warm fire in Severus’ sitting room. Hedwig watched silently from her roost in the warm corner by the bookcase and Fawkes trilled softly from his perch on the young man’s slim shoulder as the new Headmaster sank deeper into his meditative state. As his heart rate slowed and his mind cleared, Harry could feel the thoughts of his fiery familiar brush against his. Accepting the calming influence of the Phoenix, Harry allowed the conscious thoughts of Hogwarts to filter into his mind and fill his being. 

Pulling out some time later, Harry tiredly ran his fingers through his messy mane. Fawkes nipped gently on the short fingers as the young Headmaster attempted to reconcile everything he had learned from the ancient castle. As Harry considered the information that Hogwarts had only just regained some of her extensive powers, he could only wonder if the others were finding out similar things. The sentient castle had informed Harry that Albus Dumbledore had been siphoning off the magical strength of not just Fawkes and the students, but from Hogwarts, herself. Green eyes snapped open as the young Gryffindor wondered what this meant for the former Headmaster now. If removing him from Hogwarts had released his unwilling donors, what of the older wizard?


	30. Bonding

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: So sorry for the long wait. This chapter is dedicated to all of my faithful readers who have stood by me as I have grappled with insecurities and now bronchitis. A special thank you goes out to Mia who prodded me into finally wrestling this chapter into submission.

 

Unbeta’d

 

Chapter 29 Bonding

These past few days had given Harry much to think about. Albus Dumbledore had betrayed them all in so many ways, Fawkes had bonded with him, Harry was now the youngest Headmaster Hogwarts had ever had, and he and Severus Snape were soul mates. All in all, Harry was sure his life couldn’t get much more surreal than that.

Of course, as he was a healthy teenage boy, Harry was now focusing much of his attention on the subject of his soul mate. Since the old man’s manipulations had been uncovered and Severus had been freed from the potions and the spells that had held him under Dumbledore’s power for so many years, the Potions master’s personality had changed significantly. Oh, the man was still exacting and his tongue was still sharp, but all in all Harry realized that he liked the real Severus. 

So this led Harry back to his current problem. He found that he was quite anxious to finish the bonding with his mate, but the Potions master had been somewhat preoccupied and distant recently. The more he thought about it, the more Harry knew that he wanted the older wizard. And something in his magic was telling him to complete the bonding soon. Now, he just had to figure out how to get the older man to agree.

 

Severus allowed his shoulders to sag as he entered his rooms. Was it too much to ask that just a few of his students could care even the tiniest bit about the subject of potions? Tiredly rubbing his neck, the Potions master silently acknowledged the fruitlessness of his thoughts. Potions always was and always would be an under appreciated subject for the vast majority of his students, and he would just have to continue to draw upon his own passion for the subject. 

Sniffing disdainfully at his clothing, Severus decided that a shower was definitely in order. He was sure that Harry was still out with his friends and that he would likely have time to take care of any problems that might arise in the interim. He turned the multiple shower sprays on before stripping out of his heavy layers of robes and stepping into the cubicle. Severus braced his hands on the side of the shower and allowed the warm water to caress his body for several minutes before reaching for the shampoo. Lost in his thoughts and lulled by the soothing streams of water, he never heard the door to the bathroom open or the quiet sounds of rustling clothing.

“Severus,” Harry murmured as he stepped into the shower behind his mate. 

The Potions master stiffened until he realized the identity of the intruder. Relaxing once more, the tall man turned his head when he felt the younger wizard nuzzle the side of his neck. Harry took advantage of that movement and reached up to kiss the firm lips of his lover. Taking hold of the lightly muscled shoulders, Harry pressed his body against the broad back as he deepened the kiss. 

Groaning into his lover’s mouth, Severus managed to turn around before grabbing the smaller man and pushing him against the cool tile wall. Severus pressed a long leg between his mate’s thighs, allowing him to bring their bodies closer together. Hands grasped at his arms as Severus began thrusting shallowly against the firm body.

Harry pulled out of the kiss and leaned his head back against the wall as he felt the hard length press against his stomach. His own hips were moving of their own accord as his arousal flared. “Severus,” he moaned, “I need you. I want you to take me. Make me yours, Severus.”

Severus shuddered as the husky voice flowed over his skin. When had his student become a man, he wondered dimly as his body responded to the urgings of his soul mate. A deep growl rumbled in his throat as he pulled the slim hips against his. Strong hands kneaded the firm buttocks as he lifted the younger man up and encouraged the lean legs to wrap around his waist. 

Gasping as his cock was trapped between their bodies, Harry clung to the older wizard as the hands continued their exploration of his arse cheeks. Long fingers dipped into the crack and gently stroked the puckered entrance. Shuddering as the tip of one of those fingers slowly breached the ring of muscle, Harry groaned and began kissing every bit of skin he could find. The sensations were unexpected, but not terribly uncomfortable. He had only a vague notion of what pleasures he was about to experience, but Harry was more than ready.

A murmured lubrication spell surprised the young man as he felt the cool slickness invade his body. Now a slender finger easily stroked in and out of the tight entrance. Sparks lit behind his eyelids as the finger found a certain spot in the narrow channel. Keening his pleasure, Harry could only hold on to the larger man as he was readied for their joining.

Stifling a moan, Severus reluctantly pulled his head back, even as his fingers continued to finger-fuck his lover. “No, not in here, not like this,” he ground out. 

Green eyes searched the depths of the obsidian eyes before Harry nodded. Waving his hand, the young man turned off the water and another wave dried them both. Severus carefully pulled his fingers free and tightened his grip on the lithe body as he carried his mate to the large bed. Laying the slim figure down on the bed, Severus took a moment to drink in the sight. Long lashes half hid the bright verdant eyes and the full lips were even redder from their previous kisses. Lost in the sensations wrapping around his body, Harry allowed his hands to roam over his chest and drew attention to the decadent line of dark hair that trailed from his chest, over the tight muscles of the firm abdomen and then finally down to the nest of curls cradling the generous, erect cock.

Unable to hold back any longer, the man who had always prided himself on his iron self-control gave into his all too-human needs and lowered his long body onto his lover’s. Hands touched and explored while lips nipped and kissed whatever skin they could find. Hips undulated and leg slid along leg as the two men lost themselves to the pleasures surrounding them. 

At long last, Severus summoned the small pot of oil and prepared his cock for its journey home. As he slid into the tight heat of his mate, both could feel the magic swirling around them. When Harry had adjusted to the intrusion, Severus began to move, thrusting in and out in a steady motion. As the crescendo built, both in their bodies and in their magics, Harry was helpless to do anything but hang onto the man he had so quickly come to love as their bodies met and became one. Finally, neither could take any more and as their orgasms hit, with Harry’s cock having gone untouched, and their magical energies melded into one. Waves of energy flowed over and around the men until the newly joined magics settled back into their beings.

Pulling out with a tired but satisfied grunt, Severus was careful to not crush his lover as he collapsed onto the bed. Distantly he felt the gentle brush of magic clean him before gathering the young man to his chest and falling into a deep sleep.

Sighing, Harry smiled into the chest of his soul mate and summoned the blankets to cover them as he prepared to follow his lover into slumber. ‘Brilliant’ was his last thought before drifting into pleasant dreams filled with dark eyes and smoldering kisses.

 

As the castle absorbed the extra energy created by the final soul mate bonding, the curious inhabitants paused in their activities and the house elves happily began planning a celebration dinner. Minerva smiled to herself once she identified the source of the disruption and Hermione promised herself a trip to the library to research magical surges. Portraits smoothed their outfits and suits of armor straightened in pride. The ghosts nodded to one another, silently acknowledging that their new headmaster had officially come into power. Even Peeves stopped tormenting some first years and went off to his alcove to ponder the change in the air. A shift in the magical world had arrived.


	31. Everything Changes

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: Now I finally have my new computer and my files are being switched over slowly but surely. My bronchitis has finally left – just in time for allergy season! Unfortunately, spring fever and writer’s block have also hit. The late Gilda Radner had it right when she lamented that ‘it’s always something’. I wish to thank all who have been patient with me and who are enjoying this story.

Beta’d by the magnificent BabyGurl

 

Chapter 30 Everything Changes

Harry and Severus awoke the next morning to find themselves still entwined around each other. Harry smiled shyly up at his lover, only to receive a slight uplifting of a corner of the mouth in return. Well, Harry supposed that would have to do as a smile coming from the taciturn man he was now bonded with. 

Stretching lazily, Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that his body felt strangely invigorated and his mind relaxed. As his mate ran his fingers through Harry’s unruly hair, the young wizard allowed himself a moment to savor the experience. Harry hoped to awaken each and every day from now on in just such a way.

Unfortunately for him, this moment was not to last. A sudden, sharp rapping was heard throughout the chambers and the two men groaned. Grousing as his comfortable pillow removed itself from his grasp, Harry nevertheless enjoyed the view as his mate gathered his clothing and crossed the room to see who had disturbed them. 

 

With a muttered oath promising painful dismemberment to the idiot who had dared interrupt his peaceful morning, Severus forcefully flung open the door only to find himself face to face with the Deputy-Headmistress. 

Smiling smugly at the irate man, Minerva greeted her colleague. “Good morning, Severus. I do trust you had a good night?” 

The Potions master narrowed his eyes as he warily regarded the knowing look the older witch was giving him. He spoke tersely, “Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?” His tone of voice left no room for misinterpretation. If there was any pleasure here, it was definitely not coming from him at the moment. 

Minerva, however, was unperturbed by her acerbic colleague’s demeanor. “Might I come in? I don’t believe we want to discuss this out in the corridor.” Once they were safely ensconced in the privacy of the Potions master’s rooms, the witch turned and said, “Really, Severus. After last night, I would think that you would be in a better mood.” A knowing smile accompanied this statement, making Severus more than just a little nervous about the reason for this unexpected visit. As his friend, Minerva was normally understanding about his reluctance to share information about his personal life. Indeed, it was rare that she pressed the matter at all.

Seeing that her friend would offer nothing more than a raised eyebrow, Minerva sighed before continuing, “The wash of magic over the castle and its inhabitants last night was unusual, and given the recent developments, quite easy to pinpoint. I merely employed logic to determine that you and Harry have formalized the bond between yourselves.” Wanting to tease her reclusive colleague a bit more, she added, “Of course, if I had any doubts remaining, they promptly disappeared once this scroll arrived this morning.”

Severus hesitantly took the scroll and unrolled the official papers. After reading the first few lines, he raised his head and looked enquiringly at his long-time friend. 

“Yes, Severus. Apparently, Hogwarts has decided that Harry is to formally take over the role of Headmaster starting today. As I said earlier, the wash of magic was rather intense, and impossible to ignore. I do believe that the time has come for us to acknowledge that Albus is no longer leading us. We must, of course, make a plausible excuse for his absence, but I think we can ride out any possible repercussions we might encounter.”

Harry chose that moment to enter the room; his robes clean and unwrinkled, thanks to the help from a hyper house elf who had popped into the bedroom after Severus had left to greet their visitor. A smile automatically came to his face when he saw who had come to see them. “Professor McGonagall,” he said, “how are you this morning?”

“Fine, Mr. Potter. I have come to discuss certain matters with you and Severus,” the witch answered.

Shaking his head at the fact that his lover had not even offered their guest a seat, let alone a cuppa, Harry immediately set about rectifying that oversight. Once the three were comfortably situated, Minerva filled Harry in on what she had already told the Potions master. 

Harry was glad he was sitting down already once he heard the news. “Now?” he asked incredulously. “But I haven’t even graduated yet. How can I go before everyone and announce to my schoolmates that I am now their Headmaster? Why now?” he continued to whinge in his agitation.

The Deputy-Headmistress sighed as she accepted her duty to the school and her young employer. “Mr. Potter, you have no choice in this matter, so I suggest you buck up and accept your responsibility. Hogwarts itself decided that you were ready and ready you must be,” Minerva said in her usual no nonsense way. There was no need to embarrass the young man by mentioning the activity that had spurred the castle to act at this time.

“B-buck up, ma’am?” Harry stalled. 

“Precisely, Mr. Potter,” the witch replied. “As the Ministry and the Board of Governors have been contacted, the time for the announcement is now. At breakfast today you will be introduced as the new Headmaster, chosen by Hogwarts itself. From this moment on you will actively and openly run the school.” Kindly looking upon the young man who once more had had too many responsibilities thrust upon him, she continued in a softer voice, “I know that we had hoped for more time, but Kingsley and Remus have informed me that Dumbledore’s state of mind is rapidly deteriorating. Without the ability to siphon magic from both Hogwarts and the students, he is losing strength, both magically and physically. I wouldn’t hesitate to say that Miss Granger’s special touches to his cell have helped matters along as well.”

Sensing his mate’s continued trepidation, Severus interjected, “Harry, it is not as if you will be standing alone. You will have Minerva to help and guide you, along with the rest of the staff. Remember, we have yet to fully realize the scope of manipulations and deceit that Albus had woven. If he had wronged us, then it is likely that he also worked against the other teachers here. I believe that you will find that the staff will support you.”

Minerva nodded at her colleague’s words. “Now, Mr. Potter, it would behoove you to get cleaned up and wear your best dress robes. The Minister of Magic, along with some of his staff, has already arrived. In addition, I have received an owl stating that the members of the Board of Governors are en route even as we speak. By the time you are ready to report to the Great Hall, all interested parties will be in place.” The witch stopped speaking and pulled an object out of her robes. Silently casting the spell to return the object to its correct size, she handed the book to Harry. “As the new official Headmaster of Hogwarts, you will do well to thoroughly read and understand the contents of this book, Mr. Potter.”

Harry looked down at the weighty tome in his hands and groaned. Great, his very own copy of ‘Hogwarts, A History’. Just what he had never wanted, he thought in disgust.

“Now, gentlemen, I will leave you to prepare for Mr. Potter’s introduction as the new Headmaster.” The Deputy-Headmistress gave Harry one last encouraging smile before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

As soon as the stern witch left, Harry laid the book down and sank down onto the sofa. Putting his head in his hands, he groaned, “Sev, I don’t think I am ready for this.” Soft green eyes turned upward to regard his lover. 

Sighing as he resigned himself to the unfamiliar role of comforting another person, Severus sat down beside the young man and awkwardly patted Harry’s shoulder. “I am certain that you will weather this as you have everything else in life. You seem to have a knack for coming out on top, despite the odds.”

Smiling wryly at the older wizard, Harry silently acknowledged the effort it had taken for Severus to reach out to him. Though the young Headmaster had learned many things recently about his soul mate, one truth held fast: Severus Snape was still the same reserved and aloof man he had come to respect as his professor. And don’t you know that at that moment in time, Harry couldn’t have been happier to see such a personal side to the private and retiring man.

 

Freshly showered and in his fussy dress robes that Mrs. Weasley had insisted he buy during his yearly trip to Diagon Alley this summer, Harry felt as ready as he would ever be to face the school and its visitors. Of course, the fact that his lover was striding along beside him as they traversed the long corridors of the castle did a great deal to ease his discomfort. Nodding to the older man, Harry stopped outside the teachers’ entrance to the Great Hall while Severus continued inside. He knew that his former Head of House would be making the announcement soon and then he would have to step into the Great Hall to take his new place as Headmaster.

Much too soon the dreaded words were said and the door to the Great Hall opened before him. Nervously smoothing down the front of his dress robes, Harry swallowed and stepped into the room. Walking across the raised platform, he stopped when he stood next to the Deputy-Headmistress. Harry nodded at the witch before turning to address those assembled.

His words were cut off as an enraged Minister of Magic jumped to his feet and began ranting. “Just what is the meaning of this?” Cornelius Fudge roared. “Mr. Potter is a student. He cannot be the new Headmaster!”

Having heard more than enough from the irritating politician, Severus cast a silencing spell on the still screaming Fudge. Smirking, he pocketed his wand before nodding to an amused Minerva and stunned Harry. 

Minerva straightened her hat and glared over her glasses at all present before speaking. “As anyone who has actually read ‘Hogwarts, A History’ would know, the castle actually chooses the person and the timing for a new Headmaster to be named. Granted, it is not common for a student to be named Headmaster before even graduating, but it is certainly not unheard of. In fact, the last time such an occurrence took place was in the year 1734, when the then current Headmaster fell down one of the moving stairs and was unable to continue in his duties.” Leveling another stern look around the room, the Deputy-Headmistress continued, “For reasons known only to Hogwarts, the school has chosen Mr. Potter as the next Headmaster and I expect everyone here to grant him the respect due to him and his position.”

Motioning to the young man next to her, Minerva stepped aside so that Harry could speak. Clearing his throat, Harry began. Surprising even himself, his voice was strong and his feelings genuine. In these past few days he had made a decision, which he now intended to carry out. “Friends,” he said, “I know that this news comes as a shock to you. I know I was surprised to hear that I had been chosen to succeed Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster. Many of you are probably wondering ‘Why now, why him?’ As many of you have already heard, Hogwarts and its students have long been affected by a curse. Once this curse was discovered, Professor Dumbledore sacrificed much in order to break it so that the castle and the students could recover. I am sad to say that Professor Dumbledore did not come out unharmed from the attempt to destroy the curse. So, it was decided that he would step down as Headmaster and a new Headmaster would be chosen.” Looking carefully around the Great Hall, Harry smiled tightly, “I am sure you will all understand Professor Dumbledore’s wish to be left alone at this time. Thank you.” So saying, Harry nodded to Professor McGonagall and took his seat at the center of the platform.

Minerva once again addressed the large group, “As Mr. Potter is now the Headmaster, it will not be advisable for the Professors to continue to teach him. So that no conflicts of interest can arise or allegations of wrongdoing may be levied against either the Headmaster or the teachers, independent instructors have been obtained for Mr. Potter. Remus Lupin will instruct our Headmaster in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt will teach Mr. Potter Transfiguration and Potions. Both men are eminently qualified and Mr. Potter will be ready to sit for his NEWTS in a few months. Again, independent testers will be brought in to administer the tests in an effort to avoid problems. Now, this is still a school and all students are to report to their first classes. Good day, all.”

Having summarily dismissed the Ministry and the Board of Governors, Minerva turned and smiled at her new employer. She was quite proud of the young man for his kind words regarding Albus Dumbledore. True, the man did not deserve such words, but she knew that Harry felt it was the right thing to do.

Schooling his face into a neutral mask, Severus Snape wondered nonetheless at his mate’s insistence on keeping Albus’ status as a hero. As Minerva dismissed the witches and wizards present, Severus briefly considered lifting the silencing spell he had placed on the Minister of Magic. Having considered, the Potions master stood and descended to his dungeon classroom without releasing the spell. Suddenly the day looked a bit brighter for the taciturn Professor.


	32. Everything Changes, an Alternate Perspective

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP at this point.

A/N2: For those who are unaware of my computer woes: NEVER zap your laptop computer with static electricity! It took a week to get my hard drive back up and running, and then we found that my USB ports were all dead. It took another month to convince my husband to get me another computer (a few Slytherin tactics may have been used: racy photos of men downloaded to HIS computer for use as desktop wallpapers – author whistles innocently). All this served to kill my creative ideas and I found I simply could not write during this time. Then I finally got my new computer, but the transfer of data has been painful and slow. I wish to thank all who have been patient with me and who are still enjoying this story. Your comments and support mean so much to me.

A/N3: Who knew writing an intelligent, thoughtful Ron Weasley would be so difficult?!

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy planning her graduation party and for college next fall.

 

Chapter 31 Everything Changes, an Alternate Perspective

Ron Weasley yawned widely as he trudged down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. His body still hummed happily from the outburst of magical energy that had permeated the castle last night. Blinking lazily, he looked around the large, homey room to see if any of his year mates were up yet. Finally, his hazy brain registered the presence of his girlfriend at a desk in the corner. 

Walking up behind the studious girl, Ron brought his hands up to the tensed shoulders and began to absently rub the abused muscles. “Whatcha doin’, Hermione?” he asked.

Surprised brown eyes turned to look at her obviously obtuse boyfriend. “Ronald, honestly. I am trying to figure out what that surge of magical energy was last night and what it means,” she explained in a huff.

Ron frowned for a moment before he broke out into a huge smile. “Wait, do you mean to tell me that I know something you don’t know?” he asked incredulously. “Hermione, what we felt last night was the magic being released by a couple who were bonding!”

Hermione’s eyebrows knitted as she attempted to identify the possible sources. “But, Ronald,” she began, “Only a couple who are of age and who are soul mates would be able to produce such a burst. But Harry and Professor Snape have already bonded, haven’t they?”

Smiling smugly now that he realized he knew something his brainy girlfriend didn’t, Ron began his ‘lecture’, “Every pureblood family is taught the significance and the rituals of soul mated bonds. Mum made all of us read a book that has been passed down through the family since forever. In fact, I think Ginny has it now…”

“I have what now,” a new voice broke into the conversation. 

Turning quickly, Ron watched as his sister hopped up on top of the study table next to his girlfriend. “Um, that book on soul mates and bonds that mum’s made all of us read,” he quietly explained.

“Oh, you mean that book mum gave me this summer by Professor Drayke A. Emrys? The one that talks all about soul mates and the steps involved in their bonding?” the young redheaded girl asked. Blue eyes shining brightly, Ginny went on, “It’s so romantic, if you think about it. First they actually have to find each other, and can you imagine if they never met?” The emotional girl was gushing in her enthusiasm.

“Yeah, that’s the book,” her brother hastily interjected in the dim hope of stemming the feminine rush of hormones that was apparently ready to overwhelm him.

Stubbornly ignoring her brother, Ginny continued her narrative, “Then once they find each other, they must both acknowledge that they are meant for each other, which starts the bonding process. Depending on how strong the two are, the release of magic may or may not be felt from that moment. Then, when they finally consummate the bond, the pair unconsciously sends out a wave of magic that can be felt by all who are near.” The Sixth-year Gryffindor’s eyes opened wide as she finally realized the point behind the conversation she had interrupted. “Oh,” she gasped, “who?”

Hermione smiled as she realized what her normally obtuse boyfriend had been trying to tell her, with the unexpected help from his sister. “Harry and Severus finally got it together, did they? That’s wonderful! Oh, I can’t wait to talk to Harry!”

Groaning, the lone male in the conversation wondered if Harry would be willing to Obliviate him later. Unfortunately for him, Ron knew his girlfriend, and now no doubt, his sister, had every intention of grilling their friend for the details. Hmm, maybe he should Obliviate the girls instead…

 

Finally the youngest Weasley male was able to pull the girls out of their excited wonderings by reminding them that breakfast (as well as the objects of their curiosity) was waiting for them down in the Great Hall. 

 

Ron’s arms were sore after having been fairly pulled by the two impatient girls all the way down from Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall. The trio stopped in surprise at seeing the larger than normal crowd gathered at the entrance to the large room. Even more surprising was the fact that numerous adults scattered amongst the students. Hermione gasped as she caught sight of the Minister of Magic, who was surrounded by several Aurors. Obviously something more than just sex had happened last night, the witch thought curiously.

At length the crowd thinned and the three were able to move into the Great Hall. The noise level was nearly intolerable, as most of those assembled seemed to be determined to express their opinions on the unusual happenings. Ron jumped when he heard the magically amplified voice of the Deputy-Headmistress cut across all of the chatter. He and the other students quickly settled down at their tables while the visiting adults managed to find or transfigure seats for themselves around the edges of the room.

The teacher’s door to the Great Hall opened and Harry Potter, dressed in his finest robes, walked across the raised platform to stand next to Professor McGonagall. Ron only barely listened to the announcement his Head of House made as he observed his long-time friend. Noting that Harry seemed rather nervous as he began to speak, the young redhead was surprised to hear the Minister of Magic cry out in indignation.

The pompous man was red in the face as he jumped up and began flailing his arms about. “Just what is the meaning of this?” Cornelius Fudge roared. “Mr. Potter is a student. He cannot be the new Headmaster!”

Ron’s mouth gaped open as he belatedly realized just what Professor McGonagall had been saying. Knowing it was going to happen, and hearing it announced were two very different things, the redhead reflected as he watched the irate politician make a fool of himself. Then, in mid-yell, the Minister of Magic was suddenly silenced. Looking over to the Potions master, Ron watched as his friend’s mate nodded in apparent self-satisfaction.

The Transfigurations Professor sternly glared at all in the Great Hall before saying, “As anyone who has actually read ‘Hogwarts, A History’ would know…” Ron groaned. Not that blasted book his girlfriend was always quoting. A sharp poke from that very witch brought the young man’s attention back to Professor McGonagall’s speech. “…. reasons known only to Hogwarts, the school has chosen Mr. Potter as the next Headmaster and I expect everyone here to grant him the respect due to him and his position.” Her demeanor left no doubt in the mind of any present that she firmly expected all to accept the facts. 

Ron paid more attention when he saw that Harry would now speak. The new Headmaster spoke in a clear, strong voice as he relayed a fantastic tale of the bravery and selflessness that had taken Professor Dumbledore from their midst. Ron had to admit to being impressed that Harry’s story so easily accounted for the recent happenings in the castle as well as the former Headmaster’s rather abrupt absence. Shaking his head in wonder, the tall redhead had to hand it to his friend. Only Harry would care so much about another person and go to such lengths to preserve the fiction of Dumbledore’s dedication to the school and the Wizarding World. Ron could practically feel the pride radiating from Hermione that their friend was being so magnanimous towards the old coot. Smiling, the couple watched the young Headmaster take his new seat at the center of the platform.

The Deputy Headmistress spoke again, assuring those gathered that Harry’s education would continue and that measures would be followed to ensure fairness. Once she had outlined the remainder of the new Headmaster’s schooling, the older witch dismissed the guests and the students. 

As Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way out the large doors, the redhead had to wonder what the surly Potions master thought of Harry’s explanation. There was no doubt in Ron’s mind that if given the chance, Snape would have had Dumbledore’s head on a platter and paraded around the castle. 

Just as the Gryffindors reached the doors to the Great Hall, an obviously still agitated Cornelius Fudge rudely pushed past them. From the fact that the man’s mouth was moving but no sound was forthcoming, Ron guessed that his friend’s mate had neglected to remove the silencing spell on the Minister of Magic. Smiling, Ron decided that the day was definitely looking up.


	33. Mixed Emotions

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

A/N2: I apologize profusely for the lack of updates. This has been a bad time for me, as I have been dealing not only with my husband’s recent surgery and my daughter’s graduation and subsequent entrance to college, but I also have been sick and have recently been diagnosed with asthma. I am working with the doctor to try to get my attacks under control, but it has taken a lot out of me in the meantime. I am sorry to say that my writing has suffered in the face of all that has been happening in my life. Thank you again to all who have patiently waited for me to return to this story.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with homework for college.

 

**Chapter 32 Mixed Emotions**

Silently observing the seventh year students file obediently and quietly into his classroom, Severus caught the shrewd look thrown his way from his soul mate’s friend. A distant memory tickled at the back of his mind as the Potions master watched the bushy-haired Gryffindor witch settle into her seat. His thoughts touched briefly on another bright witch from his own childhood. He and Lily Evans had been friends since before Hogwarts and she had been the one constant in his troubled youth. Lily had believed in him when few others had and he once again cursed the stubborn pride that had prevented him from listening to her wise counsel all those years ago. Perhaps, life would have turned out differently if he had only accepted the truth then… Shaking the errant thoughts from his mind as he watched his soul mate quietly enter the room, Severus decided in that moment that he would talk to Harry later about his mother and what her friendship had meant to him. Bringing his mind back to the classroom now full of hormonal teenagers, Severus began the day’s lecture.

 

Hermione gave a small smile as she prepared to take extensive notes on the potion they would be brewing later in the period. Having given up years ago on trying to get Harry and Ron to take their own notes, the young witch knew she would be making two copies later for her friends. She just hoped that the boys were paying enough attention that they would manage a decent potion later.

 

To his credit, Ron really was trying to concentrate on the droning voice that was painstakingly explaining the difference between White Dittany and Dittany of Crete and how absolutely important it was to not confuse the two and something or other and… Dumbledore was going to be even more revered than ever after Harry’s little speech, Ron thought disgustedly. Surely there was something they could do to let the Wizarding World know just what an awful man Dumbles really was. A wicked gleam entered the blue eyes as he thought of the perfect pair of pranksters who could help him to set the record straight. 

 

Harry was still feeling a bit bemused after the events of the morning. He knew that Severus and his friends were disappointed that he had defended Dumbledore, but he just hadn’t had the heart to expose the old man for his crimes. Hearing a soft feminine chuckle in the back of his mind, Harry turned his thoughts to Hogwarts. The young Headmaster felt the amusement the castle was projecting to him. Underneath that, though, was the obvious pride Hogwarts felt for him. Surprised that he had warranted such an emotion from the venerable school, Harry could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. Years of being repeatedly told that he was a freak and a worthless waste of space had done little to prepare him for accepting praise of any kind. A gentle brush of acceptance and reassurance caressed his mind before Hogwarts nudged his thoughts back to the lecture his lover was delivering from the front of the room.

 

Draco kept his Malfoy mask firmly in place as he dutifully took notes as his godfather explained why the moonflowers for this potion must be picked at the stroke of midnight on the night of the full moon and the inherent danger in collecting the specimens at this time of the lunar cycle. This morning’s events had taken even him by surprise, and Malfoys didn’t like surprises that they were not in on. What would Lucius make of this development, Draco wondered? The man had ceased to be his father in the privacy of his own thoughts since that day Lucius had used ‘Crucio’ on him during his first Holiday break from Hogwarts. Draco’s only crime had been his failure to gain the friendship of ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’. Lucius didn’t care that the other boy was a Gryffindor who looked down on Slytherins or that the boy had already befriended the youngest Weasley boy. No, all that had mattered to the great Lord Malfoy was the perception that his son and heir was a failure. Since that fateful day in Lucius’ study, Draco could seem to do no right in his father’s eyes. Narcissa was too busy playing the perfect wife to do much more than acknowledge her son’s existence, so the young Slytherin had found no comfort or love there. 

Grey eyes narrowed as they observed the stern Potions master. Severus had never hurt him the way his own ‘father’ had, though his godfather certainly hadn’t lavished him with unnecessary praise either. However, Draco had sensed a difference in the normally taciturn man lately. Something had changed, but the young man wasn’t quite sure what it was… Wait, had Severus just nodded slightly in Potter’s direction? And was that a smile lighting his eyes? Draco had certainly seen his godfather smile before, and had even been gifted with one of those rare smiles, but never had he seen such a warm expression in the Potions master’s eyes. This definitely bore looking into, Draco thought as he forced his attention back to the lecture.

 

Minerva squared her shoulders and straightened her hat before calling the students in her class to order. The unsmiling witch immediately launched into her lecture, demonstrating the process of turning a toothpick into a rocking chair. After giving last minute instruction, the professor directed the students to begin their attempts at the difficult transfiguration. The Deputy-Headmistress kept a wary eye on her students while she allowed her mind to process the morning’s chaotic events. She knew better than to believe that Cornelius Fudge would not try to wrest control of the school from the new Headmaster, although Minerva was quite confident that Harry and his powerful mate would prove to be formidable opponents for anyone who was foolish enough to stand against them. 

No, the more troubling problem lay with Harry himself. As much as she was a true Gryffindor and valued fair play, Minerva was not as willing to forgive and forget Albus Dumbledore’s many sins. The man had hurt far too many people in his quest for personal gain and greatness, and she for one was not going to allow the public to continue to believe the best of the blighter. Narrowing her eyes as she walked around the classroom, Minerva began plotting the best way to ensure the complete downfall of her former boss and mentor.


	34. A New Day Dawns

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

A/N2: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Ongoing health issues and RL have conspired to keep me from writing.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with homework for college.

 

**Chapter 33 A New Day Dawns**

Ron watched as Pig flew off into the distance, laden with his missive. The young Gryffindor knew that his twin brothers would have some good ideas of how to get back at Dumbles and perhaps even some not-so-nice gifts for the former Headmaster. Satisfied that he was doing the best thing, Ron reluctantly gathered his potions book and prepared to beg his girlfriend for her help and maybe even her notes for today’s homework assignment.

 

Minerva looked up from marking her Second Years’ assignments to see Miss Granger standing in front of her. Seeing the determined set of the young witch’s features, the Transfigurations professor decided she had likely found her ally in securing Albus Dumbledore’s fall from grace. 

Just as the older woman opened her mouth to speak, a rich baritone voice sounded in the class room. “Ah, I see that Miss Granger has already decided to seek you out, Professor McGonagall.”

The two witches watched as the resident Potions master stepped into the classroom before waving his wand, closing the door behind him and setting privacy wards over the room. Severus had no desire for any ears, human or otherwise, to overhear this particular conversation.

An hour later, the three conspirators emerged, all suspiciously wearing smug expressions. Nodding to her two professors, Hermione rushed off to the owlery so that she could send the carefully written missive the three had crafted. The Gryffindor witch smiled once again as she recalled the shocked looks she had received from the Professors when she had slyly revealed the bit of power she still held over one Rita Skeeter. Hermione wasn’t certain, but she thought that she just might have gone up a notch in the dour Potions master’s estimation. ‘Fifty points to Gryffindor’, the young witch smugly thought to herself. 

Now it was a very good thing that she was completely unaware of her formidable Potions’ Professor’s thoughts, or she would certainly have not felt quite so smug in her assurances of all things Gryffindor. Severus Snape, the uber-Slytherin himself, might have fallen hopelessly in love with the ultimate and most clueless of all Gryffindors, but he was most assuredly not going to start recklessly awarding any points other than to Slytherin House any time soon. But still, even he could not help but be mildly impressed with the young witch’s scheming.

Minerva gracefully stretched as her co-conspirators walked towards the door to her classroom. Perhaps she would finally get the opportunity to indulge in a bit o catnip-induced fantasies, she thought idly as she followed the movement of the oddly matched pair. The Deputy-Headmistress chuckled to herself as she recalled the startling bit of information that Miss Granger had shyly offered up. Well then, she thought, fifty points shall be awarded to Gryffindor House for showing such shrewdness. Satisfied when the correct amount of rubies fell into the hourglass, Minerva concentrated and a moment later, a large tabby jumped out of her chair. Nose sniffing delicately in the air, the cat set off in search of the ready supply of catnip. If any students had ventured in, searching for their Transfigurations professor, they might have been treated to the sight of a tabby cat, rolling amongst some scattered catnip, tail twitching and purring loudly. 

 

Kingsley nodded to a bemused Remus as they took in the sight of their prisoner. While neither man was by nature cruel, they also could see no reason to hold back the actions of the enraged House elf who had been charged with helping to watch over the former Headmaster. And it seemed that once one ticked off a House elf, and especially this House elf, bad things were bound to happen. In just the past week, Dobby had spelled the toilet to bite anything that went near it, hexed the food so that Dumbledore turned a violent shade of green for an entire day and continuously burped neon pink bubbles that when burst, smelled like Hagrid’s used socks. Disgusting, really. Apparently, the enterprising House elf had rounded up a couple of doxies a few days ago, which delighted in tormenting the old wizard’s bedding. Albus had woken up the next morning with numerous red bite marks from the vicious creatures. Remus idly wondered if either he or Kingsley had remembered to disinfect the bedding. An angry shriek from inside the prisoner’s cell answered that question. Perhaps tomorrow, then. Oh, and it might be pertinent to ask Severus to brew an antidote to the doxies’ venom as the bite marks would not heal or quit hurting without the antidote. Perhaps he would remember to ask Severus. Next week. Yesterday morning Albus Dumbledore had awoken to find that his only clothing option was a soiled pillowcase and a knitted cap. Both the Auror and the werewolf shuddered at the thought of seeing the old man dressed in such garb.

And now this. The werewolf couldn’t hold back any longer. Deep chuckles erupted from his throat until they burst from his mouth. Giving into the humor of it all, Remus leaned against the wall and laughed until his sides hurt and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. After a few minutes of watching his co-captor in silence, the dark-skinned Auror allowed his own laughter to mingle with that of the tawny-haired man’s. Deep, rich laughter flowed like molten chocolate in the confines of the basement hallway. After several long minutes of therapeutic laughter, the men straightened and attempted to restore order to their emotions. Once they each felt sure that they wouldn’t immediately fall back into laughter, they glanced back into the cell. Desperately holding back his laughter, Remus decided to owl Harry for a pair of mismatched socks as a reward for the industrious House elf. Yes, Dobby had been busy. But just how he had managed to turn the entire room, and Albus Dumbledore, completely upside down was beyond his imagining. And from the looks of it, Dumbledore was not enjoying the experience, not one bit.

Shaking his head at the rather comical sight of the malicious old man trying fruitlessly to eat his summer pudding while upside down, the pair left the vengeful House elf to his fun and returned to discussing the lessons they had planned for the newest Headmaster of Hogwarts.

 

Fred, or was it George, looked up as a familiar small, hyperactive owl flew in the open door of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. “Oi, it’s Pig,” George commented to his twin, “wonder what ickle Ronniekins wants?” 

Fred grabbed the missive and opened it before his twin even got the chance to object. “Ooh, George. Ron wants us to send him several ‘Ton-Tongue Toffees’ and half a case of ‘U-No-Poo’. I wonder why our ickle Ronnie suddenly wants to play pranks on his fellow class mates? Oh well, it’s an order and look! He even included money! Zebediah! You have an order to process, stat!”

Seeing George’s incredulous look, Fred explained, “Saw it on the Telly when Dad was watching a muggle healer show.”

Shrugging, George watched as their employee rushed about, filling the latest order. “Oh well, that explains everything then,” he commented in the way that only a twin could understand.

 

The Quick-Quotes Quill was busily scratching out the details of the latest scandal to rock the Wizarding World when an unfamiliar owl landed in a heap, knocking over the quill and destroying the article it was writing. Fuming at the uncalled-for interference, Rita Skeeter impatiently grabbed the note from the offending bird. Once she had a chance to realize who had sent her the message, she visibly paled for a moment. But then, the habits and attitude that had served her well in her illustrious career kicked in and Rita smiled. As she read the letter her smile only grew larger. Oh, this was good. This was _‘The Reporter of the Year’_ good, this was _‘Golden Quill’_ good. Quickly forgetting her earlier annoyance at the disruption of her current story of the year, Rita picked up another quill to answer the author of this latest owl.

 

Draco Malfoy was feeling severely vexed. And Malfoys certainly didn’t handle that emotion well. Through several of his contacts, he had learned that the Weasel had owled a letter and that the Mudblood had left the office of the Transfigurations professor with the Head of Slytherin, if you could imagine that! She too, had later gone to the owlery and had sent a letter. Now Draco had been taught from an early age that there was no such thing as coincidence, and he wasn’t about to disappoint his father now by discounting that theory. And just how did his Head of House figure into all of this?


	35. Diversionary Tactics

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

A/N2: My deepest apologies for the long wait for this chapter. My muse doesn’t like real life.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with managing her former high school’s football team.

 

**Chapter 34 Diversionary Tactics**

It was with great relief at the end of a long day of teaching other people’s brats that the Potions master finally entered his, or rather his and his lover’s private rooms. Allowing his public mask to slip from his face, Severus began to unfasten his outer robes while he toed off his boots. As the dark haired man turned to hang the robes on the hook by the door, he felt his young lover slip his arms around his waist.

“Now, Severus,” Harry purred as he reached up and stroked the taller man’s chest, “why don’t you tell me why you, Minerva and my friends have gone behind my back about Albus Dumbledore?”

Blinking in surprise, Severus wondered how the boy could have possibly found out about their plans. And wait, did that mean that there were other plans afoot? Schooling his features into his usual mask of indifference, Severus turned around in his mate’s embrace. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “What makes you think that, Harry?”

“Oh, come off it, Sev,” Harry lightly rejoined. “Just how do you think that the Headmaster always knew what was going on, even when he shouldn’t be able to?” Nuzzling into his lover’s firm chest, the newest Headmaster fairly purred in his contentment.

Closing his eyes briefly against the sudden lust that threatened to override his higher cognitive functions, Severus grasped on to what Harry was saying. “And how does the Headmaster of Hogwarts know such things, love?” As he spoke, talented fingers lightly stroked the younger man’s cheek before trailing down to the delectable neck. Two could certainly play at this game, the Slytherin decided as he set about distracting his lover.

Carding those long fingers through the eternally messy hair, the Potions master continued to work his magic on his young lover. Smirking as he felt the Headmaster give in to his ministrations, Severus bent down to claim those so tempting lips.

Struggling to think clearly despite his mate’s best, er worst intentions, Harry gave himself over to the kiss even as he settled on a compromise in his mind. They would need to discuss some of the things he had discovered, but later. After that thought, he gave up thinking for the moment and began the arduous task of unbuttoning his lover’s robes.

Finally giving the task up as hopeless, Harry pulled back from those intoxicating kisses and waved his hand over the formal robes his stern lover insisted upon wearing. Immediately the buttons unfastened themselves and the young wizard pressed hands to the firm flesh that was now exposed. Sighing, he pulled the robes and shirt aside to expose a dusky nipple. The nub tightened as the cool dungeon air hit it and Harry pressed his lips to the sensitive flesh, nipping and licking until he heard his lover groan. It was Harry’s turn to smirk as he blew a small puff of air across the puckered nipple before turning his attentions to its twin. His hands trailed across the lean flanks as he continued to lave attention on the needy flesh. 

His head thrown back against the sturdy door, Severus allowed his soul mate to explore his body a bit before he decided that enough was enough. He needed Harry and he needed him now! Pulling the pliant young man upright, Severus reached down to gather the smaller wizard into his arms and easily carried him across the sitting room to their bedroom. Setting his precious bundle down on the large bed, the Potions master stood for a moment simply enjoying the view before stripping his remaining clothes off and leaning in to enjoy the pleasures of his partner. The simpler robes that Harry habitually wore were easily dealt with and soon the young man was lying naked and ready for his partner. Severus groaned as he lay down next to his lover. As their bodies aligned both men immediately sensed the rightness of their connection and set about reaffirming that bond. Moans and sighs filled the air as the men touched and stroked and renewed their soul bond.

Sliding into that tight heat, Severus groaned even as he felt his climax nearing. Knowing that this would not, could not last, he began stroking his lover as he thrust into the younger man. Harry held on to the strong shoulders as he pushed back against the cock that was pounding into him. Finally, too soon, at last, Harry felt his balls tighten up and his orgasm shuddered through his body. A few strokes later, Severus succumbed to the sensations and surrendered to his own climax. Trembling arms struggled to hold his weight until Harry helped him fall to the side next to his lover. Severus sighed as he felt the tingle of a cleaning spell as it washed over him.

Each man was lost in his thoughts for several minutes as they attempted to reconnect to their bodies and minds after such an intense session of lovemaking. Severus recovered first and pulled his lover against his side. Smirking down at his mate’s satiated look when Harry laid his head against his chest, the Potions master pressed his advantage. “Now, tell me, Harry. How did you know what was going on?”

Harry frowned before sighing, seeing that Severus was not going to let this go. And really, what was wrong with basking in the afterglow? “All right, I’ll tell you, but this is privileged information. The portraits report back to the Headmaster, Sev. So even your silencing and privacy charms would not stop them from hearing what is going on. And in case you ‘re wondering, the portraits’ inhabitants don’t have to be human or even be able to speak in a human tongue to be able to communicate the information. Hogwarts has also been helping me figure out what some of those noisy trinkets cluttering the Headmaster’s office really do. It seems that Dumbledore used some of them to connect with other gadgets that are hidden in other parts of the castle. I’ve even found a couple that allowed him to spy on the Ministry of Magic!”

Severus scowled upon hearing this piece of information. Unfortunately, the more they learned about the former Headmaster, the more disturbing the picture that was emerging became. It would seem that the old man had gone to great measures to control those around him. How could they all have been so blind to the old man’s true motives?

Shaking his head, Severus returned his thoughts to the matter at hand. “What are you going to do about these monitoring devices, especially the ones at the Ministry, Harry?” Severus asked.

The young Headmaster grinned. “Why, nothing, Sev. They’re already there, so we might as well use them to our advantage. And besides, if we tried to move them, someone at the Ministry is bound to notice something. No, I think I think we should just let them stay. I did, of course, tell Kingsley about their existence.”

However, Harry wasn’t finished. Sobering, he said, “Sev, I also found out something much more disturbing. Dumbledore also had monitoring charms placed on the Mirror of Erised. That is how he knew what your greatest desire was so that he was able to use it against you. My first year at Hogwarts I found the mirror and looked in it. I saw my parents and a family I had never known. Then later, Dumbledore found me looking in it again and cautioned me about the dangers of dwelling on dreams and forgetting to live.” Harry paused, trying to say this right. “He then told me what Ron had seen when he had looked into the mirror. The thing was that neither Ron nor I had told him!”

“Harry, I don’t know what to say,” Severus reluctantly admitted.

Biting his lower lip in agitation, Harry reached up to gently kiss his lover. “I’m afraid there’s more, Sev,” he began hesitantly. Taking a deep breath, the young wizard continued, “Hogwarts and Fawkes both agree about this, Sev. Dumbledore apparently would set up people to ‘accidentally’ come across the Mirror of Erised so that he could find out their deepest desires and use them against them.”

Severus could find no response to a proclamation such as this. What could anyone say about such a blatant and detestable manipulation?


	36. Facing the Music

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

A/N2: I am very happy to report that not only has my muse finally returned home, but she has unpacked her bags and started redecorating her room. Although, I must say: I had forgotten just how demanding she could be.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with managing her former high school’s football team.

 

**Chapter 35 Facing the Music**

As it turned out, Harry hadn’t long to wait to find out just what some of the conspirators had been up to. The Daily Prophet arrived during breakfast the next morning and immediately sounds of disbelief were heard throughout the Great Hall. Harry looked up to see that most of the students were now either openly staring at him or whispering with their neighbors while glancing and pointing furtively his way. Frowning from his seat at the center of the staff table, Harry hesitantly picked up the paper that Hedwig had dropped next to his breakfast. Reading the headline, Harry gasped and turned to see Severus and Minerva nodding at one another and smiling. Turning, the young Headmaster looked out over the room and saw an equally smug expression on his best friend’s face. Deciding he’d best just get on with it and find out what Hermione and the others had told Rita Skeeter, Harry began reading the blasted rag.

 

_**The Truth behind Albus Dumbledore’s Replacement as Headmaster at Hogwarts** _

_Exclusive report by Rita Skeeter._

_This reporter has learned from an unimpeachable source that despite the glowing account given for Albus Dumbledore’s sudden retirement as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the truth is far darker and disturbing. For it would seem that the wizard who has stood as a shining beacon of light for so many years was instead a self-centered and self-important man who wished only to remain in the limelight. Albus Dumbledore was a man who thought only of his own glory and put his own interests ahead of those he was supposedly leading._

_The truth has come out that Dumbledore found out that Hogwarts intended to replace him with Harry Potter, so the wizard who defeated Grindelwald plotted to delay that event by underhanded and sometimes dangerous means. Apparently, this obsession with remaining as Headmaster led Dumbledore into purposely placing the young Mr. Potter in precarious and often perilous positions. Fortunately, two of Mr. Potter’s teachers recently discovered the deceptions and worked with the castle itself to break Albus Dumbledore’s twisted web._

_Once Dumbledore was forced to retire in shame, Mr. Potter was finally able to step into the Headmastership as Hogwarts had decreed. As my faithful readers may recall, it was Mr. Potter himself who spoke so eloquently of the former Headmaster. This reporter can only admire our young Chosen One for his selfless desire to protect an old man from the well-earned wrath of the Wizarding public._

_With the news that Albus Dumbledore went to such lengths to hold on to his position at Hogwarts, one has to wonder just what else the formerly venerated man is capable of doing. (See page 13 for an excerpt from Hogwarts, A History for further details of just how Hogwarts chooses her Headmasters.)_

 

Sighing, Harry glanced over at the unrepentant faces of the two professors in question before looking out to see Hermione’s self-satisfied expression. Remembering only too well just what a ticked-off Hermione was capable of doing, Harry wisely decided against confronting his friend. Closing his eyes in resignation, the young Headmaster felt the soft laughter coming from Hogwarts and couldn’t help but wonder what the fallout would be from this latest development.

 

After giving up on eating much of the hearty breakfast that the House elves had provided, Harry made his way up to his new office, intent on trying to make a dent in the pile of correspondence and forms, in triplicate, that as Headmaster, he was apparently required to handle. The young wizard opened the door, only to hear the sounds of an impatient, and if he was correct, a very angry Mrs. Weasley in the fireplace. Sighing, Harry steeled himself to deal with the motherly woman before dropping to his knees.

“Mrs. Weasley,” Harry began, only to be cut off.

“Harry,” Molly hastily broke in, “I need to speak to you immediately. Now, do be a dear and open the floo for us.”

Accepting that he could not get away with refusing the woman, Harry stood before lowering the wards. He blinked as not one, but three red-heads burst through the fire and stepped into the Headmaster’s office.

“Mrs. – Mum Weasley,” Harry hurried to correct himself when he saw the woman’s disgruntled look at being addressed so formally. “Fred, George, what are you two doing here?”

The matriarch of the Weasley clan stepped forward and engulfed the bemused dark-haired wizard in her arms. “Harry, my dear,” she soothed while Fred and George made faces at the young Headmaster behind her.

“I’m fine, really,” Harry managed to gasp out from where he was in danger of being smothered in the woman’s embrace.

“Mum,” Fred started.

“You might want,” George continued.

“To let ickle Harry breathe now,” Fred supplied.

“And we had a delivery for our dear brother Ronniekins,” George said.

“So we decided to accompany our lovely mother to Hogwarts this fine day, Headmaster” Fred finished as both twins grandly bowed to their adopted brother.

Molly reluctantly let the young man she considered an honorary Weasley go, but not before attempting to smooth his wayward hair. “Ah yes, sorry dear. I was just so upset when I read about what Dumbledore had done to you. I had to make sure you were all right and as Fred and George had stopped by for a bite, they decided to come along.” Again running a hand through the new Headmaster’s unruly hair, she pressed on, “Are you sure you are all right, Harry? And what has really happened with Dumbledore?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer when the fire once again flared green and Remus Lupin stepped out of the floo system. “Harry, I…” Remus noted the others present and quickly shut his mouth. Amber colored eyes took in the slightly panicked expression on his pseudo-godson’s face and he sighed. The werewolf knew from experience just how tenacious Molly Weasley could be. Smiling, he greeted the true head of the Weasley clan, “Hello, Molly. Fred, George.” As he spoke he nodded to the correct twin. Unfortunately for the pair, the lycanthope was unfailingly accurate in identifying which twin was which.

“Remus, dear,” Molly, placing her hands on her hips, turned her interrogation to the tawny-haired man. “I want answers and I want them now, as there is obviously something going on here. It would seem that you know, so start talking,” she warned, even as her voice began to rise. 

“Molly, I can assure you that everything here is fine. Harry is fine and I understand that both Minerva and Severus have been helping Harry adjust to his new duties.” Remus did his best to diffuse the fiery woman’s legendary temper. It certainly didn’t help matters   
when the twins conjured chairs and bowls of popcorn for themselves as they sat down and watched their mother tear into the bedraggled werewolf.

“Don’t you Molly me, young man,” Molly angrily responded, her voice rising to dangerous levels. “I am not a simpleton who can be placated with a few promising words. I know that something more has happened and I am not leaving without hearing just what has occurred! After all, Harry is my son, too.” 

The werewolf narrowed his eyes in thought as he considered the limited options. Once Molly Weasley had a notion in her head, she simply would not let it go until she had either the results she wanted or the answers she sought. Sighing, he wearily sat down in the nearest chair before softly speaking. “Harry, I think it would be best if you called Minerva and Severus up here.” Holding up a hand when he saw the young man start to object, he continued, “I don’t believe that we have a choice at this point.” 

Glancing at the determined woman and the smirking twins who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the ‘show’, Harry had to admit that Remus was right. Mrs. Weasley was not going to be satisfied with a few vague reassurances. Even the warm glow that had filled him on hearing that the red-headed woman truly considered him to be her son could not drive away the dread that was descending on him now. Knowing that he really would feel better if Severus and Professor McGonagall were present, Harry gave in to the inevitable. The new Headmaster nodded to Fawkes, who disappeared in a flash of fire. It was time to bring in reinforcements.


	37. The Cavalry Arrives

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with managing her former high school’s football team.

 

**Chapter 36 The Cavalry Arrives**

Harry’s pet chicken unexpectedly arrived in a burst of flames in the middle of the potions classroom, startling a clumsy Second Year into tipping the entire contents of his vial of shrivelfigs into his cauldron. Fortunately, the unintentional addition of far too many shrivelfigs merely resulted in the concoction burping out rather harmless purple bubbles into the room. Waving his wand to dispel the mess that was blopping and blurping out of the cauldron, Severus took a perverse amount of pleasure by docking ten points from the unfortunate Hufflepuff for being so easily startled. Muttering foully under his breath about the bloody bird once again disrupting his classroom, Severus was ready to process the infernal phoenix as potions ingredients. Quickly regaining his composure, the Potions master cast a stern glance around the room before he called out for his students to clear away their half-finished potions and to clean up their messes. Assigning two feet of parchment on the importance of not allowing distractions to ruin a potion, Severus mentally began to plot his revenge against the blasted feather duster. 

After sending the stunned students to the library for the remainder of the class period, Severus turned his glare on the unconcerned bird who promptly hopped up onto the Potions master’s shoulder. “What was so important that you found it necessary to disrupt my class?” Severus ground out, even as he began the long ascent to the Headmaster’s office. Doing his best to ignore the calming effects of the phoenix’s soft trills, the irate man was inordinately relieved that the other classes were still in session. No sense in having his reputation utterly ruined, after all. The Potions master arrived at the gargoyle guarding the stairs to the Headmaster’s office just as Minerva was speaking the password. 

“Ah Severus, I see you were summoned too,” the witch commented in her light brogue. The witch wisely refrained on commenting on her colleague’s traveling companion. 

“Hmph, bloody chicken,” he darkly muttered, much to the amusement of his fellow professor. Fortunately, the phoenix apparently decided that his presence was no longer required, for he took wing before disappearing in another showy flash of fire.

While Minerva had simply placed the Fifth Year Ravenclaw prefect in charge of her class after the arrival of Fawkes, the witch knew that likely matters had been different in the Potions master’s class. Minerva also knew that Albus had long delighted in upsetting the Potions master by allowing and even encouraging Fawkes to disrupt his classes. Sighing, Minerva thought that perhaps they should have realized then that all was not well, given the passive-aggressive behavior that Albus Dumbledore had frequently displayed. But now, she supposed she should warn the new Headmaster to restrain the phoenix from continuing that particular practice.

 

The pair arrived at the top of the stairs and without bothering to knock, Severus opened the door to the office before allowing Minerva to step in first. The scene before them was interesting. Yes, he would suppose that might be an accurate way of describing the sight that greeted them.

Molly was standing, arms akimbo, glaring at the werewolf, while Remus Lupin was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Harry seemed to be trying to make himself invisible; an interesting prospect given that the Weasley twins were amusing themselves by tossing popcorn at the poor man whose hair and robes were now flecked with quite a few of the popped kernels. Pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt yet another headache coming on, Severus drawled, “How wonderful. A room full of Gryffindors. And to think that I left a classroom full of inept Second Year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws for this.”

Ignoring the jab against her House, Minerva turned her attention to the obviously angry Weasley matriarch. “Molly, what brings you to Hogwarts?” she asked.

“Minerva, Severus. One of you will tell me what is going on here,” Molly warned in that tone that could send grown wizards into apoplectic fits.

Stepping over by his bond mate, Severus glared at the miscreant Weasley twins before addressing their mother. “Mrs. Weasley, I presume that you are here because of the article in the Daily Prophet?” Seeing her eyes flash at the mention of that rag, he continued, “I can assure you that Mr. Potter is quite well and has managed yet once again to come out smelling like a rose,” he dryly observed.

Seeing the woman open her mouth to retort, Minerva hastened to cut the Weasley matriarch off before she could tear into her colleague. “Molly, please let’s sit down and discuss this like rational adults. Messrs Weasley, stop throwing popcorn at the Headmaster this instant! Now, would anyone like some tea?”

Hiding his amusement at how quickly and frequently his friend could change gears, Severus stood near the fireplace as he watched the others follow the Transfigurations Professor’s directions. Seeing the obvious relief that flooded the werewolf’s face as the fierce woman’s attention was diverted, he remarked, “Lupin, just how you managed to be sorted into the House of Gryffindor is beyond me. Time and again you manage to fold at the first sign of adversity.”

Amber eyes looked up as they assessed his former school mate and antagonist. A wry smile lit the werewolf’s face as he considered his next words. “True, Severus. But then again, I am not sleeping with the new Headmaster, now am I?” Mischief dancing in his eyes, Remus smiled and sat back to watch the fallout from his loaded comment.

Harry’s eyes widened in fear as he listened to those fateful words erupt from his honorary godfather. Mentally counting down, the young Headmaster was not disappointed. 

“Harry James Potter!” Molly sputtered. “You will explain this instant!”

Growling his displeasure at the remaining Marauder’s underhanded tactics, Severus moved closer to his lover and pulled the smaller man into his arms. “Molly, we are soul mates,” Severus hastened to placate the irate woman. When he got his hands on that werewolf…

Harry laid a shaky hand on his lover’s arm before addressing the woman who had always been there for him. “Mum Weasley, it’s true. Dumbledore had found out and he worked hard to make us hate each other. Finding out about that was what led us to learning about everything else. And please don’t be mad at Severus because he’s done nothing wrong. I’m happy,” he shyly added. Harry just hoped that his adopted mother would listen and understand.

Blinking in surprise, Molly belatedly realized that her mouth was still hanging open; the words she had meant to hurl forgotten in her shock. Soul mates? Severus Snape and her Harry were soul mates? Oh my, well this changes everything, she thought. A wide smile brightened the witch’s face as she rushed forward and enveloped both men in an impulsive hug. “Why didn’t you say so? Oh my dear boys, I am so happy for you!” Molly fairly sobbed her sudden joy.

Minerva rolled her eyes at the abrupt change in the red-headed woman’s demeanor before turning a stern glance to the former DADA professor. Remus for his part managed to look innocent even while he winked at the Deputy-Headmistress.

Fred and George began tossing popcorn at each other even as they plotted ways to exploit this unexpected connection to their former Potions professor. Eyes glowing with thoughts of all the new products the newest de facto member of the Weasley clan could help them develop, the pair immediately decided that accepting the Great Bat into the family could only be good for business.

 

The pair of soul mates managed to extract themselves from the emotional woman’s grasp and Molly dried her tears with the handkerchief that Minerva had transfigured for her out of a lemon drop. As Remus successfully wrested the bowl of popcorn from the twins, Severus and Minerva gave a very brief accounting of what they had learned of Albus Dumbledore’s actions. While many of the details were left unsaid, Molly and the twins did learn enough to convince them of the truth of the matter. The wizard they had trusted for so long had betrayed their adopted family member and in the end that was the most important detail. 

Remus readily accepted the twins’ offer of help in watching over their prisoner as Kingsley still had a job at the Ministry of Magic. In addition, he and Kingsley now also had the task of helping to tutor Harry in his N.E.W.T.s courses. Frankly, they could use the extra help. There was no doubt in anyone’s minds that the owners of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes wouldn’t manage to prank the former Headmaster, but really, who cared?

The adults finally acquiesced to Molly’s demands that she be allowed to visit with Dumbledore so that she could properly tell the man just what she thought of him and his behavior. Harry just begged the witch to not hex the man – too much.

 

While the others continued to answer questions from a now calmer Molly Weasley, Severus managed to pull the werewolf aside. “Would you care to explain why I shouldn’t hex you six ways to Sunday, Wolf?” Severus quietly asked as he idly rapped his wand against the palm of his other hand.

Recognizing the danger, Remus thinly smiled. “It worked, didn’t it? That bit of news was just what was needed to derail Molly’s temper.” Tipping his head, Remus quietly studied the Potions master before he continued, “Surely you have wondered over the years why James and Sirius were often side-tracked from their quest to harass you when we were younger?”

“You… you distracted them? Just as you distracted Mrs. Weasley today?” Severus was silent for several long moments as he processed this new information. Looking back over his many confrontations – and almost confrontations – with the Marauders, he began to see that the werewolf had managed to do just that time and again. Perhaps Remus Lupin did lack a certain amount of that famed Gryffindor bravery, but his use of Slytherin tactics could not help but impress the Potions master. “Well, Lupin, I suppose I might be forced to rethink my opinion of you in that case,” was the only response Severus could or would make.

Chuckling, the former DADA professor rejoined, “My pleasure, Severus. Now, why don’t we go rescue your young soul mate from your Mother-in-Law?” Remus was again rewarded for his efforts as he watched the horrified expression cross the dark-haired man’s face as Severus realized the truth in that statement. Laughing outright now, Remus decided that he had picked a very good time to travel to Hogwarts.


	38. Friends Indeed

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with managing her former high school’s football team.

 

**Chapter 37 Friends Indeed**

Harry was delighted to learn that Molly Weasley had shown her true colors and had proven that she was indeed the twins’ mother. The fierce woman had been allowed to visit Dumbledore and after verbally flaying the man for several long minutes, had switched to hexing the idiot with some rather painful and inventive curses. Finally, after much tugging and pulling and cajoling, the twins were able to convince the determined witch to leave well enough alone – for now. Molly had reluctantly agreed, but not before charming the former Headmaster’s cot into screeching like a Howler each time the beleaguered man even attempted to lie down and rest. Apparently, the red-headed witch had no intention of allowing the man to ever forget that he had hurt a member of her family. Fred and George had gleefully taken over for their mother and were busily tormenting Albus Dumbledore as they watched over the miserable prisoner. It was even rumored that the twins were thinking of adding their new partner in crime, Dobby, to the payroll of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, as the diminutive House elf had come up with many creative and amusing punishments for the old wizard.

 

As promised, now that the twins were helping watch over the former Headmaster, Remus and Kingsley were able to travel to Hogwarts to teach Harry all the subjects he would need to know to pass his N.E.W.T.s. Harry rather got used to seeing the men wiping away tears of mirth as they stepped out from the Floo network. Once they regained enough of their composure, the men would then regale the current Headmaster with news of the latest pranks that Fred, George and Dobby had visited upon Albus Dumbledore, bringing a smile and a chuckle to the young man. After the laughter died down, the work of preparing for his tests would begin. 

Of necessity, the sessions were rather intense and Harry began to feel like he would have a permanent headache from trying to absorb all the information being thrown his way. In addition, Severus and Kingsley were giving Harry practical lessons in both magical and Muggle forms of combat which left him hurting in other places. Fortunately for the young Headmaster, his partner was a Potions master and was diligent in not only providing the very best in remedies for all that ailed him, but also in applying said remedies. On this account, Harry had absolutely no complaints.

 

Currently, Harry was seated behind a desk in a room he felt little qualified to claim as his own. Except for the few spying devices that Harry had set aside, Hogwarts had cleared out all signs that Albus Dumbledore had ever resided here, and it was often only Fawkes’ presence that soothed the weary young man. Even after these several weeks, he could not quite believe that all this had actually happened. If Harry had felt before that too much was demanded of him, then he was absolutely sure that he was drowning in a sea of obligations now. Shaking his head at the useless nature of these thoughts, the young wizard sighed and began reading through the many reports that were scattered haphazardly atop the huge desk. 

Hogwarts had led Harry to the discovery that the portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses had been charmed to remain asleep as Dumbledore had not wanted their interference in his plans. After learning that fact, it was a simple matter of removing the charms and reawakening the portraits. Pleased that they had been freed from the old man’s machinations, the portraits eagerly accepted Harry Potter as one of their own. As such, the young wizard was now the recipient of much scholarly advice and entertaining gossip.

 

Severus was taking advantage of his free period this day to get a jump on his grading. Now that the Potions master had better things to do with his evenings, he was no longer content to just use that time for this tedious and often frustrating task. As was usual for him these days, thoughts of Harry soon led to thoughts of sex with Harry and so Severus missed hearing the tentative knock at his office door. Severus was lost in his sensual daydreams when he was startled by a hand gently touching his shoulder.

“ Uncle Sev?” Draco’s soft voice broke through his thoughts.

Only years of carefully schooling his emotions saved the former spy from showing his surprise. “Draco, what may I do for you?” he asked while randomly drawing a line in red ink across some hapless student’s essay. His masks once more firmly in place, Severus looked up and observed his godson. The young man’s face looked more pinched than usual and though the Malfoy heir was practiced in the art of composure, Severus knew him well enough to see the nervous indecision in the young man’s grey eyes. Deciding that Draco needed some encouragement, Severus pressed on, “You know that I have always been willing to listen to you, Draco. That fact has not changed.”

This was it, Draco realized: he could either take that proverbial leap of faith, trusting in his godfather to be there to catch him, or he could walk away and remain as he was. Glancing furtively around, Draco made his decision as he slowly sat down in the straight-backed wooden chair that was reserved for those students who were unlucky enough to be summoned to the Potions master’s office. 

“Uncle Sev, is it true that you have aligned yourself with Potter?” There, he had said it. Now he had only to wait for the answer to know if he had made the right choice or a very bad decision.

Ebony eyes narrowed as the Potions master took in the sight of his godson. The Head of Slytherin House was silent for several long moments as he pondered his godson’s loyalties and motives. Removing his wand from his sleeve, Severus erected several strong silencing and privacy wards on the room before asking, “What do you stand to gain from this knowledge, Draco?”

Understanding the question for what it really was, the heir to the Malfoy name answered honestly, “I believe you to be a traitor to the Dark Lord and all that he represents. And if I’m right, then I am asking for your help in avoiding the fate my father and the Dark Lord have in store for me. I am even willing to pledge my support to Potter as I believe that he is our only hope of escaping this darkness.”

“And if you are wrong about my allegiance?”

“Then you will report back to Lucius and the Dark Lord and my life will be forfeit,” Draco casually drawled as he absently smoothed the fabric of his school robes over his thighs.

“But you seem to believe that you are right?” Severus pressed, wanting to hear just how his godson had come to this conclusion.

Sighing at the older man’s insistence on gathering information, Draco volunteered, “I’ve watched you and Potter the past several weeks and it has been apparent that there is something other than the mutual disgust and distrust that you two have always shown each other. And of course there is this whole business with Potter suddenly being named as Hogwart’s new Headmaster. So I do think I’m right. I must admit that I’m just curious as to how all this came about, though.”

Sitting back in his chair, Severus considered the young man who sat opposite him. True, he had long worked to subtly lead the Malfoy heir to the light, pun intended, but he had always felt that his chances of success were slim at best. 

“Your observations are correct, Draco. Now, are you willing to submit to questioning under Veritaserum in order to prove your motives and loyalties?” he finally asked.

The young blond relaxed slightly. “Yes, and I will allow Potter to question me too. I am serious about this, Uncle Sev. I will do whatever I need to prove that to you.”

Smiling for the first time since this conversation began, Severus replied, “I am sure that we can oblige you in that matter, Draco.”

Satisfied that he was making the right decision, Severus sent word to Professor McGonagall and his lover to meet him in his office before dinner. He also contacted Kingsley so that the Auror could be present for Draco’s interrogation. As much as he wanted to blindly believe in his godson’s intentions, Severus know only too well just how much was at stake here. He could not allow his personal feelings to overrule reason.

 

A couple of hours later saw the arrival of the new Headmaster along with the Deputy-Headmistress and the Ministry of Magic Auror. If Draco was nervous, he didn’t show it. Seated in the same chair he had earlier occupied, the Malfoy heir gave every appearance of nonchalance.

Seeing the disturbing looks that Harry was sending his way, Severus nodded slightly in order to calm and reassure his mate. After everyone had taken their own seats, the Potions master spoke, “Mr. Malfoy came to me earlier today, asking for protection from his father and the Dark Lord. You may not know this, but Draco is my godson and I have always tried to look out for him, hoping that some day he would recognize the folly of blindly following in his father’s footsteps. In exchange for our protection, Mr. Malfoy has agreed to offer up any information he may have regarding his father’s activities. Mr. Malfoy has also offered to pledge his allegiance to Mr. Potter and the side of the Light.” Allowing this information to register with his guests, Severus sat back and observed the others’ reactions.

Harry frowned as he listened to his lover speak. While he trusted Severus and knew that the older man would never willingly do anything to hurt their cause, this was still Malfoy they were talking about. How could they be certain that the prat was being truthful?

Minerva looked over her glasses at the young Slytherin student as she considered her colleague’s words. Noting the pinched mouth and the worried glances that the blond was trying to hide, the Deputy-Headmistress made her decision.

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt had dealt with many dark wizards and many suspected Death Eaters in his long years at the Ministry. He had learned to trust his instincts in such matters, and now they were telling him to believe this young man who was sitting before them. But still, a little Veritaserum wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

A quarter of an hour later the members of the assembled group were sufficiently satisfied with the Veritaserum-laced truths that came from Draco Malfoy’s mouth. The young Headmaster was sitting off to the side and was still pouting from when his lover had stopped him from asking Malfoy questions. Important questions like ‘are you a true blond - everywhere?’ or ‘is it true that you shagged half of our year mates?’ or his personal favorite ‘Are Crabbe and Goyle really a couple?’ Just because he was now the Headmaster didn’t mean that Harry couldn’t have a little fun, did it?


	39. Research and Developments

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

A/N2: For the purposes of this story, the age when a witch or wizard legally becomes an adult in the Wizarding World is 18, which would roughly correspond to the time he or she would graduate from Hogwarts.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with managing her former high school’s football team.

 

**Chapter 38 Research and Developments**

As expected, Ron didn’t exactly take the news about Malfoy’s apparent change of heart very well. Hermione just frowned while her boyfriend ranted and raved about evil, slimy, untrustworthy, not to mention slimy Slytherin prats. Harry just shook his head and shrugged at the witch as they waited for their friend to wind down.

Finally out of breath, Ron just stood there, gaping at his nutter friends. What else could explain their calm acceptance of the situation? After all, this was Ferret-Boy they were talking about.

“Harry, tell me you are joking. Please?” Ron begged.

Shaking his head, the Headmaster sighed. “Sorry, Ron, but it’s true. Malfoy answered all the questions under Veritaserum and Severus and Kingsley are satisfied that he’s telling the truth. He really is serious about wanting to get away from Voldemort and his father.” 

Seeing that her boyfriend was readying himself for another round of protests and inventive name calling, Hermione hastily interjected, “Ronald, we must give Malfoy the benefit of the doubt.”

Thankful for the girl’s help, Harry decided it was time to move on to the next part of the plan. “Severus has asked Draco to start searching for spells that might be useful in destroying a dark soul. Hermione, maybe you’d like to help Malfoy do this research?” Harry innocently asked.

The brown eyes lit up immediately lit up at the prospect of digging through the numerous old tomes in the library. Surely they’d need to look in the Restricted Section too?

Ron, seeing the gleam in his girlfriend’s eyes, spoke up, “Hey, if you think I’m going to let Ferret-Face be alone in the library with my girl, you’re mistaken.” Ignoring the smack to the back of his head from said young woman, Ron glared at his best mate.

Smirking as the trap closed in on its prey, Harry calmly answered, “Well then, Ron, I guess you’ll just have to help Hermione and Malfoy research spells so you can make sure he doesn’t try anything.” Yelping as he too felt the physical wrath of their female friend, Harry was none the less pleased that Severus’ plan to keep Draco occupied was working.

 

Draco proved to be even more useful than Harry would have imagined as the blond still had access to Malfoy Manor and its library filled with books on Dark Magic. It was a simple matter for Dobby, as a former Malfoy House elf, to pop to the Manor and retrieve the rare books that Draco had described. Even Severus had been unaware of their existence as Lucius had so jealously guarded the books from all but immediate family. Too bad for him that his son had decided to break rank, Harry thought smugly.

While Harry’s friends and Draco searched for anything useful in their fight against Voldemort and Dumbledore, Severus began working on a potion that was designed to destroy the darkness in a soul. The hope was that, combined with the proper spells, the evil that was housed in the Dark Lord and Dumbledore would at last be laid to rest.

Harry continued to study and train while also learning how to properly run a magical school. Minerva and Severus were a great help and Harry was grateful for their assistance and advice. Fawkes was also proving to be quite helpful as the phoenix took it upon himself to keep the castle’s inhabitants calm and happy. Of course, the fact that the bird would then sit on his perch and gloat about his accomplishments was somewhat less than helpful, but overall, Harry couldn’t complain. 

At least one member of the staff seemed to be less than enthusiastic about Harry’s sudden appointment as Headmaster. Indeed, Argus Filch had been even more surly than usual as he shuffled around the castle and snapped at errant students and faculty. Thankfully, Hogwarts took care of this problem by ‘encouraging’ and ‘motivating’ the old squib to attend to his duties as caretaker a bit more diligently. On this matter, Harry really didn’t want to know the particulars.

 

Of course, Harry really should have known that things were going too smoothly. He thought that at the very least he should have been prepared for the news that Kingsley Shacklebolt brought him that day when the Auror arrived for his practical lesson on dueling.

“What do you mean the paperwork for Belleatrix’s arrest was ‘lost’?” Harry asked incredulously as he stared at the bald man.

“Exactly that, Headmaster,” Kingsley calmly replied, glancing over to the Potions master as he spoke. “Without the proper documentation, the Ministry has no choice but to release her.”

“But she’s a Death Eater!” Harry exclaimed. He angrily shrugged off the soothing hand of his lover as he continued to vent, “She killed Sirius! You can’t tell me that there’s nothing you can do!”

Sighing, the dark skinned man tried to make this angry young man understand. “I’m sorry, Harry. The Auror Department has tried everything, but Fudge is being insistent on this matter. We’ve been ordered to release Bellatrix Lestrange first thing in the morning.” Snorting, the Auror continued, “The Minister has also demanded that we apologize to the witch for ‘wrongfully’ detaining her.”

Severus spoke for the first time since hearing this news, “It would seem the Dark Lord has managed to place at least one of his people in an influential position, if they were able to manage such a feat, as the evidence against Lestrange was quite impressive.”

“That’s what worries me, Severus. Well, that along with the fact that Fudge is willing to overlook the Dark Mark that Bellatrix Lestrange bears on her arm and the fact that she is an escaped convict from Azkaban,” Kingsley reluctantly admitted. 

The Auror paused for a moment before he relayed the next piece of information, knowing all too well how badly it would be received. “I’m afraid there’s more to tell you. You might want to sit down for this bit.” Waiting for the two men to warily settle themselves in the seating area, Kingsley braced himself for the maelstrom that would surely follow. “As you recall, Cornelius Fudge was furious when he found out that Harry was named the new Headmaster. Well, he has not been idle since then. I just found out that Fudge has petitioned the Wizengamot to become the legal guardian of Mr. Potter.” 

Looking directly at Harry, Kingsley continued, “Apparently, he was able to persuade your relatives to dissolve all familial ties with you. With no relatives and you being under-aged, you have no legal rights under Wizarding law. Fudge filed the petition to gain guardianship over you that same day. I trust that you both understand the gravity of this situation.”

Harry could only sit there, his brain struggling to make sense of the words that the Auror had just spoken. Surely, the Dursleys couldn’t, they wouldn’t? But they hate you, his traitorous mind whispered to him; they’d love to be rid of a freak like you.

Severus, feeling the tumultuous thoughts and emotions coursing through his bond mate’s mind, laid his hand on his trembling lover’s arm. Feeding feelings of warmth and contentment through to the younger man, Severus waited quietly while Harry came back to himself. Forcing his own emotions to calm, Severus stated matter-of-factly, “We will have to announce our bonding in order to stop Fudge’s petition from passing.”

“Yes, I believe so,” Kingsley readily agreed. “While it may be possible to fight the guardianship, it would likely take some time. The legal battle is also a distraction that we cannot afford at this time.”

Closing his eyes as he acknowledged the inevitable, Harry knew that he trusted Severus to do what was best for them. The young Headmaster did have to wonder why the Wizarding World was bent on trying to control him, though.

After some more discussion, the three men decided that an interview with Rita Skeeter would be arranged. While Harry hated the idea of talking to the nosy and self-serving witch, he realized that an article in the Daily Prophet would be the quickest way to get their message out to the Wizarding public and Fudge.

 

Rita Skeeter was ecstatic at learning of her chance at an exclusive interview with that Darling of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. Making sure she had a ready supply of parchment and Self-Inking Quills, the witch briefly lamented the stipulation that she not bring any Quick-Quotes Quills along with her. Rita sighed as she also remembered her promise to only write what the new Headmaster of Hogwarts authorized. Smoothing away her frown, the intrepid reporter checked her hair and make-up once again before Disapparating from her corner office at the Daily Prophet. 

Arriving at the gates of Hogwarts, Rita smiled as she stared up at the venerable old school. Thoughts of what might have prompted the publicity-shy young man to contact her occupied her mind as the witch made the journey to what was sure to be a thrilling interview.

To her great surprise, Rita was greeted at the front doors by both the Boy-Who-Lived and the Potions Master, Septimus Snipe, or something or other. After exchanging pleasantries and proper introductions, the two men led the reporter to the tower that housed the Headmaster’s office.

Once inside the office, Rita looked around curiously and noted the portraits of the past Headmasters staring rather boldly down at her. Determined to ignore the rude paintings, she sat down in the proffered seat and looked expectantly at her hosts as she pulled out her parchment and Self-Inking Quill.

Nervously clearing his throat, Harry began talking. “Miss Skeeter, we have asked you here for a very important reason. I am sure that you have noticed that I am not a person who enjoys being in the lime light. The truth is that I would much rather live my life quietly, out of the public eye.” Holding up a hand when he saw that the witch meant to interrupt, Harry continued, “However, recent events have forced my hand and I find that I must speak out if I wish to keep control of my life.”

Looking over at his lover for reassurance, Harry took a deep breath before speaking. “I have recently found out that Cornelius Fudge has managed to convince my Muggle relatives to relinquish guardianship of me. Fudge then immediately petitioned the Wizengamot to become my guardian. I think you will understand my reluctance to allow this to happen. As I am still legally considered a minor, I would normally have no say in the matter.”

Harry paused while the witch hastily wrote the account she was hearing. Her brows furrowed as the meaning of the words sank into her brain. “Do you mean to say that you have a way to fight Minister Fudge’s gambit?” she inquired, her quill still scribbling across the parchment.

Smiling for the first time since the reporter arrived, Harry nodded. “Oh yes. You see, it’s like this…”

 

The next morning, Severus kept a wary eye on the student body as the morning owl post arrived. The rustle of paper signaled the opening of the Daily Prophet and the Potions Master was curious to watch the reactions from the promised front page story. He was particularly anxious to see what his godson would do once Draco learned the truth about his and Harry’s relationship. As they had insisted upon approving the final draft of the article before it went to print, Severus had no need to read it once again, so he settled in to watch the emotions wash across the students’ faces. Smirking as he sipped his morning cuppa, the former spy reflected that he did love surprising people. 

Shaking his head in amusement as he sensed his mate’s thoughts, Harry opened his own copy of the Daily Prophet and began reading.

 

_**Minister of Magic’s Malicious Mischief** _

_By Rita Skeeter, special correspondent,_

_This reporter is pleased to tell you that she was granted an exclusive interview with our very own Chosen One and newly named Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter. During this meeting, I learned many shocking and scandalous truths concerning our Minister of Magic. Astute readers will remember my recent award-winning and critically acclaimed expose on the real reasons behind Albus Dumbledore’s sudden resignation as Headmaster and the lengths to which that despicable man went to in order to harm our favorite boy wizard._

_So it pains me now to inform you that Cornelius Fudge has also been plotting against the Boy-Who-Lived. Minister Fudge, through no doubt shady means, convinced Mr. Potter’s Muggle relatives to renounce all familial bonds, thus setting the stage for the next part of his nefarious plan. This reporter feels duty-bound to tell you that Cornelius Fudge has since petitioned the Wizengamot for guardianship of the young Mr. Potter. One must wonder why the Minister is so determined to gain control of the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. What exactly is the Minister’s agenda? Is this all part of some grand plan to bring Hogwarts under the direct control of the Ministry? Does Minister Fudge have some dark and dire fate in store for our hero?_

_Whatever the Minister has planned for Headmaster Potter and Hogwarts, this reporter is pleased to inform my good readers that this plot is doomed to fail. It was revealed to me that Mr. Potter’s status is such that any guardianship would be both unnecessary and invalid._

_To my great surprise, Mr. Potter happily informed me that he is in fact bonded to Potions Master Severus Snape. Professor Snape sat in on our meeting, silent for the most part, seemingly preferring to allow his bond mate and new employer to do most of the talking._

_Headmaster Potter related how he and his former professor had recently discovered that they were soul mates, a fact that had been carefully hidden from both men by the machinations of Albus Dumbledore. It was the discovery of this bond that prompted the men to search for answers, thus uncovering the many lies that the former Headmaster had woven over the years. With the truth revealed, the men completed their bond in order to protect the young Mr. Potter._

_The Potions Master confirmed that while a formal ceremony has not yet taken place, their bonded state is considered legal in the eyes of the Wizarding World. Professor Snape went on to state that they plan to celebrate their union in a private ceremony after the end of the school year, when Mr. Potter will no longer be a student. In case my readers are wondering, the Potions Master reminded me that per Deputy-Headmistress Minerva McGonagall’s orders, Mr. Potter is technically not his student, so no favoritism in the classroom can be implied._

_Both men assure me that they are quite happy in their bond. Indeed, this reporter cannot recall ever seeing the Chosen One’s emerald eyes so bright and full of life. (For a full understanding of the nature of soul mates and soul mate bonds, please turn to page 14.)_

_Mr. Potter stated most emphatically that Minister Fudge has no chance of winning guardianship over him and that the man would be smart to drop the attempt. The steely looks on both men’s faces convinced this reporter of their determination to stand strong against this unwarranted onslaught._

_Rising as one, the Headmaster and his soul mate signaled that the interview was over. In true gentlemanly fashion, they escorted me to the front doors of Hogwarts before graciously bidding me farewell. In light of the situation, this reporter can only wish them the best and for a long and joyful union._

_The questions regarding Cornelius Fudge’s true motives and agenda must be addressed. If he is willing to bend the law to gain guardianship of this young man, what else might he be willing to do to gain his ends? This reporter urges a full investigation into the Minister of Magic’s activities._

 

Draco slowly lowered his paper as he turned to stare at his godfather. How could the man not have warned him? Uncle Sev and Potter? Really? The young Slytherin’s attention was drawn away when he felt fingers push his jaw up. Realizing that he had been sitting there, mouth agape, like some simpleton, the blond aristocrat turned to the owner of those fingers. “Problem, Parkinson?” he drawled, as if she had been the one caught slack-jawed.

Smirking at her long-time friend, Pansy smugly replied, “Not at all, Draco, darling. We can’t have the Slytherin Prince going around looking like a common Gryffindor, now can we?” So saying, the girl went back to her conversation with her friends.

Shaking his head, Draco had to admit that his godfather had good taste. His rival did have that just-shagged look about him and the Malfoy heir had to admit that if he was so inclined, he might even be interested in Potter.

 

“Sir, I have those…” Percy Weasley ducked just in time to avoid the paperweight that shattered against the door jamb. Hastily jumping back as an ink well also came sailing his way, the young Ministry sycophant could only wonder what had riled Cornelius Fudge so badly. Staring dumbly at his boss, the red-haired man slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Percy heard Fudge’s shouts of “he was supposed to be mine! I had him in my grasp!” before he walked away, not wanting to be caught listening at the Minister’s door. Perhaps he should have an early lunch before trying to deliver his report on cauldron bottoms to the Minister of Magic. Hopefully, whatever had stirred the man to such anger would have blown over by then. 

 

“Wormtail! Lucius! Come with me, I have plans I need to make,” Lord Voldemort hissed, as he tossed the crumpled paper to the floor beside his throne. How dare that traitor take what was rightfully his! Potter was his to take and break before killing. Now both Potter and Snape would pay for betraying him. Rising from his throne crafted from the bones and skulls of his victims, Lord Voldemort motioned for his loyal Death Eaters to follow him. He had plans to make: Hogwarts and the traitors would be his.


	40. When Worlds Collide

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy studying for finals.

 

 

**Chapter 39 When Worlds Collide**

Bellatrix smiled gleefully as she glided down the dank hallway that led to her master’s throne room. She had finally been freed from that horrid Ministry holding cell and now she was once again where she belonged – at her beloved lord’s side. A malicious gleam entered her eyes as she recalled the fumbling, half-hearted attempts at an apology from the imbecilic Head of the Aurors Division. Oh, Bella wasn’t so far gone that she didn’t recognize an insincere platitude when she heard one. But no matter, she laughed happily. Her master had made sure she had been released from custody and that was all the crazed witch needed.

Hearing the familiar cackling laughter echoing down the hall, Voldemort frowned in annoyance. If Bellatrix Lestrange wasn’t such a dedicated and devoted Death Eater, he was sure he would have disposed of the bothersome witch long ago. As it was, Bellatrix had proven time and again her willingness to follow the most perverse orders and to torture and kill even the most innocent of victims without question or remorse. The witch was actually quite inventive in her methods of extracting pain and anguish from her victims. All in all, her nasty habits of hanging on his person and attempting to seduce him were to be overlooked while she was still of use to him.

Voldemort sat up regally as the doors opened, revealing the haggard visage of the crazed woman as she entered. “Ssso, Bella,” the self-proclaimed Dark Lord hissed, “I sssee you have decided to grace me with your presssence. Hasss Luciusss told you of my plansss?”

Prostrating herself before her master, Bellatrix crawled forward and bent her head in obeisance. Kissing the hem of the flowing robes, the witch raised her head and gazed longingly up at the serpentine visage. “My lord,” she purred, “I am at your command and am ready to stand beside you in battle.”

“Excellent, my witch. We ssstrike tomorrow morn. Hogwartsss will be mine by the time the sssun next sssetsss.” Sensing the direction of the mad woman’s thoughts, Voldemort continued, “And, Bella, I mussst remind you. The traitorsss Potter and Sssnape are mine to deal with. I will be mossst dissspleasssed if any harm comesss to them. That honor belongsss to me alone. Do you underssstand, my witch?”

Heavy eyelids closed as she reluctantly relinquished thoughts of playing with the men her master most despised. “Yes, my lord,” she acquiesced.

“Excellent. Go now my faithful Death Eater and prepare yourssself for battle. Tomorrow we will be victoriousss.” A vicious grin split the reptilian face as he watched the woman retreat from his presence. Tomorrow promised to be a glorious day indeed, the being once known as Tom Riddle confidently decided.

 

Harry sighed as his dream lover stroked and licked his skin. Stretching out languidly, the raven-haired teen moaned as the ministrations continued even as his mind moved towards consciousness. Reaching a hand down to the head now lavishing attention on his very interested cock, Harry realized that this was no dream. “Sev,” the sleep-roughened voice purred.

Intense onyx eyes met his before his mate bent back to his self-appointed task. The Potions Master licked up the turgid shaft before drawing it into his mouth. Hearing the groan above him, Severus began humming around the throbbing flesh. Sensing the arousal through their bond, he reached down to pull his own erection out of his sleep pants. Severus alternated sucking and licking his treat while his hand stroked and pulled on his own cock. An impassioned cry above him was all the warning he received before hot liquid filled his mouth. Swallowing the creamy essence, Severus allowed his own orgasm to wash over him, his seed spilling on the sheets below him.

Harry collapsed back on his pillow, sated from his early morning wake-up call. Smiling down at his raven-haired lover, Harry felt the brush of wandless and silent magic cleaning away the evidence of their activities. He snuggled next to his bonded when the older wizard resumed his position next to him on the bed.

“That was brilliant, Sev,” he sleepily said, “even if you do have to do that so bloody early in the morning.”

Smirking against the unruly mop of hair that nestled under his chin, Severus responded, “Brat. You know I have to be up early to start my brewing before classes begin. Besides, I know that you like waking up like this.”

Harry’s reply was cut off by the flash of flame that heralded the arrival of Fawkes. Realizing that the phoenix would not have appeared in their bed chamber unless it was urgent, the Headmaster sat up and reached for his glasses. Severus waited silently for his lover to communicate with the blasted bird. Whatever had caused the glorified chicken to invade their sanctuary could not be good.

Harry’s eyes widened as Fawkes relayed his message. Hastily pulling out of his mate’s embrace, he got up and began giving directions to the phoenix even as the castle wards began chiming their alarms.

Fawkes disappeared in another burst of flame as Harry turned to Severus. “He’s here,” was all the Boy-Who-Lived said, and indeed it was all that needed to be said, as the Potions Master immediately understood the implications.

Severus closed his eyes and silently sent a prayer up to any god who might be inclined to listen. As he hurriedly dressed and gathered potions and supplies the former Death Eater could only hope that all the preparations and training were enough to defeat evil that day.

 

The men arrived in the Great Hall to find that Minerva had already directed that the younger children be sequestered in the previously fortified dungeon rooms with Professors Vector and Sinestra. The other professors and the older students who had chosen to fight were gathering in the Great Hall. Severus strode over to Minerva, who nodded before briskly walking out.

“She’s gone to help Kingsley and Lupin move their guest,” Severus quietly informed his soul mate.

His chest tightening as the reality of the situation began to sink in, Harry could only nod. Troubled green eyes sought assurance from the man who had become his anchor in the chaos that defined his life.

Severus could easily see the fear in the depths of those expressive eyes that he had come to love so much. The Potions Master could also feel the stubborn determination that was so very much a part of the young man. “I will be standing at your side, Harry,” he quietly said.

Eyes bright with unspoken emotion, Harry reached out to grasp his lover’s hand. “I know, Sev, I know,” the young wizard whispered.

Knowing that they needed to organized the staff, students and the Order members who were responding to Fawkes’ summons, Severus pulled Harry up to the center of the raised platform at the end of the Hall. The Headmaster swallowed hard before pulling his shoulders back. Casting _Sonorus_ on himself, Harry began speaking. “You have all either heard the castle alarms sound or have answered the Call of the Phoenix. Voldemort and his forces are gathered outside the grounds of Hogwarts. Those of you who are willing to stand against this evil and fight this day have my gratitude. Any who wish to stay behind will be protected by the castle wards while they still hold. Madame Pomfrey will likely need help in the infirmary and the professors who are staying with the younger children in the dungeons will also welcome your assistance.”

Looking around at the grim and fearful faces before him, Harry forced himself to continue, “I cannot guarantee that all of us will survive, but know that your sacrifices will not be in vain and that your valor will be honored. I am determined to stop the monster who has terrorized our world for too long. I believe that we will be victorious this day.”

Cheers met the Chosen One’s words as the witches and wizards who accepted the call to battle acknowledged their duty. Harry was heartened to see that only a handful of frail, elderly witches and wizards stepped aside, signaling that they would be staying behind. Madame Pomfrey quickly rounded them up and began assigning tasks to the frightened people.

Severus stepped forward and efficiently divided the remainder into groups, each to be led by trusted professors or Order members. Minerva reappeared with Kingsley and Remus by her side. The Transfigurations Professor held up a brightly colored teacup, showing that she had Albus Dumbledore safely in hand.

Kingsley pulled Severus aside and urgently whispered, “I contacted Fudge, but he refused to believe that You-Know-Who is here, ready to attack. He then put the Ministry on lock-down, so we can’t communicate with anyone else there. I’m sorry Severus, but we can expect no help from the Ministry.”

Frowning at this news, Severus reflected that he really shouldn’t be surprised by this news. On the other hand, there would be that fewer fools to have to worry about as they faced his former master and comrades.

Harry looked over to see that Ron and Hermione were busily directing the former members of the DA into groups, based upon ability. He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner when Hermione glanced his way. The young witch nodded before turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

The red-head reached over to tightly grasp her hand. “It’ll be okay, Mione, you’ll see,” Ron tried to calm the nervous girl despite his own fears, giving her hand one final squeeze. Looking away, he muttered under his breath, “It better be.”

“Molly Wobbles, we’ll be fine,” Arthur murmured to his flustered wife. The Weasley patriarch proudly looked around at the members of his family, including one honorary one, who were scattered about the Great Hall. silently thanking the deities that he had slept in this morning, thus avoiding the Ministry lock-down, Arthur wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad that Percy had likely gone in early as usual and was now trapped in the confines of the Ministry.

Molly nodded numbly as she once again fretted over the fact that her wonderful, brave children had insisted upon fighting here today. Even Charlie had Port-Keyed here after receiving the call to wands. Only Percy was missing, and the fiery woman desperately hoped that soon they would all be reunited. Grim determination caused her to square her shoulders as they awaited the signal. They would win and they would survive. They just had to.

Draco absently smoothed back his hair as he watched the quietly whispering people around him. His heart pounding, the blood rushing in his ears and the palms of his hands wet with perspiration, the young wizard nervously swallowed. Was it always this way, he wondered?

Minerva touched the arm of her favorite Gryffindor. She spoke in a low voice, “Harry, we are ready. I will by your side with Dumbledore so you and Severus can do the necessary spells when the time comes. I have the potion Severus developed and will pour that in the transfigured teacup, which should pull out the evil from Albus’ soul and combined with the spell, reach out to You-Know-Who.”

The pair was joined by Severus, Kingsley and Remus, who nodded towards the doors of the Great Hall. Warm amber eyes regarded the young man upon whom they had all pinned their hopes. Silently offering up a prayer that they would succeed today, the werewolf also promised his long-dead friends that he would do his all to protect their son. “It’s time, Harry,” Remus said simply. 

 

Fudge frowned as he angrily paced his posh office overlooking the Ministry Atrium. His well deserved lay-in had been disturbed when Kingsley Shacklebolt had rudely fire-called him at home this morning. How dare that Auror try to tell him that Lord Thingy was attacking Hogwarts! Anyone with half a brain knew that the idea was simply preposterous. As it was, the wards around that blasted school were impressive and only a fool would attempt such tom-foolery. Briefly pausing his agitated pacing, Cornelius frowned at the idea that the news just might be true. After a moment’s mental anguish, he smirked. If the information were even remotely true, Potter could hang out to dry as far as he was concerned. He had tried to help the insolent whelp and had been publicly humiliated for his efforts. Yes, that’s right, the Minister smugly thought. Let the fools face He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named on their own. And then, when the smoke clears, the Ministry will come in to save the day. I will be lauded as a hero and applauded for being the great leader that I am, Cornelius happily reasoned to himself.

Percy Weasley had just raised his hand to knock at the Minister of Magic’s office door when he heard the crazed laughter rising from within. As chills ran down the young man’s spine, he wisely decided that his report on the standardization of quill lengths could wait. Hurriedly backing away from the maniacal sounds, Percy turned on his heel and fled with as much decorum as he could muster under the circumstances.

 

Bellatrix smiled gleefully as she proudly stood at her master’s side. Tossing her wild curls behind her, the witch gazed up at the venerable castle. Already, visions of all the naughty children she could play with filled her disturbed mind.

Lucius placed his gloved hands on the ornately carved head of his cane as he calmly surveyed the scene before him. Regally standing at the gates to Hogwarts, the pure-blooded aristocrat noted that there was something quite exhilarating about the moments before battle. It was only in these exquisite minutes that one truly realized that one was alive.

Red eyes swept imperiously over the assembled Death Eaters. The being who had long ago put aside his birth name of Tom Marvollo Riddle cruelly smiled. He could smell the fear and the excitement rolling off his faithful followers. It was time. They were ready. This day _would_ be his.


	41. Destiny Awaits

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer. The characters of the Potterverse do not belong to me and I am making no money from this endeavor.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

A/N2: I apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter, but once again RL has reared its ugly head. I offer not excuses but rather a bit of an explanation. My dear twelve-year old cat became seriously ill and I spent three months tending to him and ferrying him back and forth to the vet. Did you know that cats are horrible patients? Finally it became clear that he would not be getting better and that we needed to do the right thing for him and let him go. Thus, just one month shy of his thirteenth birthday, we had to say goodbye to my beloved cat. To add insult to injury, I too have been sick and have also spent much time at the doctors and at labs getting all sorts of tests done. Unfortunately, I still have more testing to look forward to, and perhaps even surgery, though nothing too serious. So there you have it: real life sucks and muses hate sickness and death.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with her own life.

 

 

**Chapter 40 Destiny Awaits**

Lord Voldemort stepped forward and confidently raised his wand. A powerful spell burst against the imposing gates of Hogwarts. The metal groaned and shuddered before buckling from the onslaught. The great winged boars crashed to the ground and lay among the twisted wreckage of the gates. A terrible grin spread across the serpentine visage as the Dark Lord surveyed the damage so easily wrought. Deciding that the ease with which he had breached the outer defenses of was a good sign, Voldemort boldly strode through the rubble of the ruined gates. 

 

Bellatrix fairly skipped as she followed her beloved lord and master onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Tossing her wild hair over her shoulder, the witch laughed and crooked her finger at the Death Eaters who had been assigned to follow her into battle. Playtime was about to start.

Barely suppressing an undignified frown, Lucius gingerly stepped over the twisted metal of the destroyed gates. Really, he thought, his sister-in-law’s behavior was so common. Continuing behind the Dark Lord, the Malfoy patriarch made a swift motion with his cane, signaling those under his command to come to position. His senses finely tuned, Lucius heard Fenrir Greyback and the others move to the left behind him. 

Walden Macnair’s toothless grin erupted as he watched the others get into position. The lumbering giants restlessly moved behind him. One of the brainless lugs pulled up a small tree and began swinging it around. Another giant took exception to being swatted with the sapling and pushed against the offender. Walden scowled before sending a warning hex at the pair. Hearing yelps of pain from the miscreants, Macnair smiled. Satisfied that his troops were once again in line, the wizard turned his attention back to the man he had pledged to follow.

Finally, half way up to the castle, Voldemort stopped and cast _Sonorus_ on himself. “Harry Potter, sssurrender to your true massster,” he demanded. “If you come peacefully, I jussst might be merciful and make your death painlessss. You know that you will die thisss day, Harry. Why not make it easssier on yourssself?”

 

Inside the castle, members of the Order and young students alike shuddered at hearing the sibilant voice echoing throughout the grounds and castle. Green eyes narrowed as the young wizard who was destined to face this evil listened to the confident voice. Knowing that he would never give Snake-Face the satisfaction of simply surrendering, Harry motioned to the others that it was time.

The castle doors opened before the defenders of the Light. Gathering his courage, Harry strode out into the pale sunlit morning. Severus and Minerva flanked the young man while the others in their contingent silently filed out behind the three. Kingsley signaled those under his command and that group quickly moved off to the right. Ron and Hermione motioned to the DA members and the others in their group to veer to the left. Professor Flitwick and most of the Weasley clan took up position directly behind the Headmaster and his companions.

Slipping out a side door of the castle, Remus led his group along the shadows of the stone walls. Fred and George Weasley sniggered quietly as they thought of the surprises they had planned for ol’ Moldyshorts and his merry band of Dead Heads.

Harry stopped at the mental sign from his mate. Off to his left he could see Charlie Weasley, Hagrid and Grawp standing near the Forbidden Forest. For some reason, Charlie had insisted that he be allowed to floo to Hagrid’s hut and fight alongside the half-giant and his brother. Harry knew that the centaurs and Buckbeak were waiting in the shadows of the dark wood. Hagrid had also assured Harry that Aragog and his kin were ready to fight for Hogwarts, but the young Headmaster had his doubts on that score.

 

Hermione forced the nervous anticipation in her stomach to settle as she waited for the Death Eaters to approach. Her wand arm stiffened as the time to battle neared. Ron stood next to her, his stance clearly communicating his determination to see this through. Oddly comforted by the presence of her boyfriend in this most dangerous of places, Hermione felt the calm sink into her soul.

 

Draco stood, wand at the ready, just off to the side of Potter’s sidekicks. He had been paired with the youngest Weasley for the battle, but any concern he might have had about Ginny Weasley’s abilities had been put to rest earlier in the day when the girl had quickly and easily retaliated against the twins who had attempted to prank her. Impressed, Draco decided he would ask the Weaslette – er, Ginny – out. If they survived, that is. Pulling himself up to his full height, the Malfoy scion determined that failure was not an option. Despite everything, he was a Malfoy and Malfoys always came out on top. That was a lesson he would gladly help teach his wayward parents today.

Trusting that the others knew their roles and would fight valiantly, Harry looked across the green slope to his nemesis. Reminding himself once more that he _had_ to win today, the young man waited for the egomaniac to strike.

Voldemort watched silently as the pathetic members of the Light filed dutifully out of the castle. Did they realize that they were walking to their doom, he wondered? No matter. Their insignificant thoughts were of no consequence to him. All that mattered was that he, Lord Voldemort, would finally take his rightful place as the supreme ruler of the Wizarding World. After today, all would know without a doubt who the most powerful wizard in the world was. All would bow down before his greatness and tremble in fear and devotion.

“I hope you have prepared yourssself to die today, Harry. You and your sssoul mate will take your lassst breathsss today,” Voldemort hissed, his voice carrying on the still air.

“I am ready, _Tom_ ,” Harry responded, “I am ready for this to end, though I doubt you’ll like the outcome.” With that, the young wizard moved into a defensive position and waited for the inevitable. He had decided that no matter the provocation, he would not strike the first blow. Harry was determined that the history books would clearly show that Voldemort was the aggressor here.

The Dark Lord did not disappoint, raising his wand and firing off a powerful severing hex towards the young whelp who had thwarted him for far too long. Harry responded by quickly throwing a strong shielding spell between them. The hex bounced harmlessly off the shield, dissolving into a shower of sparks.

The twin spells signaled the start of the battle and the others joined in the fray, firing off their own hexes and shielding spells. Minerva threw a spell at Lucius Malfoy, briefly transfiguring his treasured tresses to vicious snakes before the vain Death Eater could utter the counter-curse. With her former boss safely tucked into her robes, the wily witch gave as good as she got in her battle with the arrogant blond.

Lucius scowled as his hair began to attack him, but a quick flick of his wand restored the silky fall of hair to its original luster. He exchanged volley after volley of powerful hexes with the Transfigurations Professor. Briefly, Lucius marveled at the vigor and agility of his aged opponent, before returning his focus on the fight. 

Severus easily dodged the curse from Bellatrix’s wand even as he volleyed his own hex at the witch. Ignoring the obscene taunts that the crazed witch flung at him, the former spy concentrated on protecting his lover’s flank while dueling with the woman.

Ah, now this was what Bella loved: the fight, the chaos, the smell of hexes, fear and blood fouling the air, and a worthy opponent. The pair dueled tirelessly, each pouring their hatred into the dangerous spells.

 

Remus Lupin sniffed the air as he neared the battle. The foul stench that he always associated with the beast that had turned him into a monster so many years ago hung heavily in the air. Amber eyes sparked at the thought of facing Fenrir Greyback again. Struggling to contain the beast within his own breast, Remus nodded to the Weasley twins. It was time for a bit of magical mayhem.

Fred pulled one of their patented Weasley Wizard Wheezes Fireworks out of his pocket. Lighting it, he tossed it into the air while his twin set off the first of his own supply. Refined since their spectacular departure from Hogwarts a couple of years prior, these particular fireworks were designed to seek those bearing the Dark Mark. A succession of the things was released in short order. Watching as their inventions honed in on old Hold-the-Fort and his Happy Henchmen, the twins turned and gave each other the high five. Phase One of Mission: Destroy Darkness was complete.

Shaking his head at the twins’ antics, Remus urged his group forward. Now that the fireworks were doing their job of distracting the Death Eaters, it was time to engage the enemy.

The ignition of the fireworks seemed to galvanize those fighting on the side of Light. The members of the DA, well acquainted with the Weasley twins’ inventions, knew what to expect and were ready to deal with their suddenly distracted opponents. Simple Stunning spells were enough to bring down the fierce Death Eaters. Some of the other students quickly moved in behind, binding the stricken opponents, thus removing the threat. 

Kingsley and his group began throwing hexes and curses at the group of dark wizards and werewolves facing them. The Auror, recognizing that low level spells would be useless against the werewolves, switched to more powerful curses in an attempt to subdue the dark creatures.

The members of the DA easily fell into combat mode and began working as a group to repel the invading forces. The other students who had been paired with the more experienced DA members were getting a crash course in battle techniques. Battle-hardened Death Eaters fell to the simple spells that the students threw with determined accuracy.

 

Remus fought his way across the grounds until he stood face to face with his ‘creator’. Seeing the recognition flare in the werewolf’s eyes, the gentle Gryffindor knew that only one of them would be walking away from this encounter. Remus raised his wand and fired off stunning and stinging hexes in quick succession. Fenrir began to fight back, sending a vicious blood-boiling hex at the upstart werewolf. Remus spun to the left, just missing the curse. Wordlessly countering with a cutting hex, Remus watched as the wand hand of the elder werewolf dropped to the ground. Grimly accepting the necessity of his actions, Remus attacked again, before Greyback could recover. Gathering his power, he silently incanted a silver-transfiguration spell. Greyback’s screams of pain echoed across the battlefield as the werewolf suffered the agony of having his blood turning to liquid silver. A final gasp signaled the end of that most unfortunate beast.

Sparing one final glance at the creature who had been responsible for causing so much pain and destruction, Remus wiped his forehead with his sleeve before moving on to the next Death Eater and his next battle.

 

Hagrid admonished his brother to only attack those wearing masks on their faces once again before letting the young giant loose on the battlefield. As Grawp happily lumbered off to join in the fun, Hagrid nodded to Aragog that he and his brood should advance from the canopy of the forest. The arachnids crept forward, most remaining close to the comforting shelter of the trees. Nodding to himself, the half-giant gripped his old umbrella in one hand as he hoisted a stout tree limb over his shoulder. There was nothing like a good fight to clear the mind, Hagrid thought to himself as he followed his half-brother out on to the grounds.

 

Charlie whistled a signal to his charge and smiled as he felt the great beast beneath him lift off the ground. The dragon keeper had been training this particular dragon ever since word had come that You-Know-Who was back. 

“Let’s show them what we can do, Norbert,” Charlie urged his stead through the air and over the battlefield. Soon dragon fire lit the landscape as the Norwegian Ridgeback flew over the Dark Lord’s forces. A few of the newer Death Eaters and the vampires who had been seduced by Voldemort’s promises of power and blood fled in terror at the sight of the huge beast spewing fire down upon them. 

 

Buckbeak warily eyed the young human who stealthily approached him. The hippogriff could smell the fear rolling of the human, but underlying that was another scent. Raising his head and sniffing the air, Buckbeak recognized it as determination. A few feet away, the human stopped and bowed low in a sign of respect. Sensing no duplicity in the youngling, the hippogriff returned the bow. 

Nervously approaching the proud hippogriff, Neville wondered again if this really was such a bright idea. Taking a shaky breath, the young Gryffindor decided that this was his best chance to avenge his parents. For as long as he could remember, Neville had promised himself and his parents that the Bellla-bitch Lestrange would pay for her crimes against his family. He couldn’t let his fear stop him now.

Finally within arm’s length of the feathered creature, Neville slowly bowed low and waited for the beast to return the gesture. Once the hippogriff signaled his approval, Neville carefully reached out a hand as he remembered Harry doing in their Third Year Care of Magical Creatures class. Seeing no objection from the proud beast, Neville tentatively touched the white feathered head.

“Will you let me ride you, Buckbeak?” the Gryffindor softly asked as he stroked the soft feathers.

Looking the human in the eye, Buckbeak bent his front legs, lowering his body to the ground. After a moment’s hesitation, the wizard took the movement for the permission that it was. Neville breathed a sigh of relief before climbing on his mount. As Buckbeak stood with him on board, the Gryffindor was thankful that he could at least see his ride this time.

Recalling Hagrid’s admonishment to ‘mind the feathers’, Neville did the best he could to hang on as the hippogriff took to the sky. Soon they were circling high above the battle and the young wizard looked down at the scene in wonder. He could see that the centaurs had joined with Hagrid and Grawp in fighting the giants at the edge of the forest. Meanwhile, large dark forms were scurrying nearby, and as Neville watched, an unlucky Death Eater was snatched up by the acramantulas and carried into the forest. Shuddering at the enemy’s likely fate, Neville returned his attention to the battle at large.

Down on the front lawn of the school, the wizard could make out the forms of his friend and the Dark Lord as they dueled on another. Nearby the teachers and members of the DA were battling against some of the Inner Circle. The flash of white-blond hair caught his eye and Neville took a moment to marvel at the ease with which his Head of House battled Lucius Malfoy. 

A sea of red heads alerted Neville to the Weasleys’ location and the young wizard had to laugh as he watched the clan work as one to cut a swath though the Death Eater ranks. The members of the DA, along with their comrades in arms, were also making headway against their opponents. It would seem that Fred and George’s inventions were doing quite the job of distracting the enemy. The young wizard had to chuckle at the thought that the Weasley twins, once the bane of the teaching staff at Hogwarts, were now largely responsible for the defense of the venerable school.

Scanning the dueling forms below, the Gryffindor finally found what he had been looking for. The wild-haired witch whirled frantically as she fought against Professor Snape. Urging the hippogriff to circle the area, Neville briefly sat back as he watched the Potions Master face off against the vicious bitch who had destroyed his family.

Neville gripped his wand more tightly before nudging the great beast into a steep dive. Barely stopping to think of the consequences of interrupting a duel between two determined adversaries, the young wizard allowed his instincts to take over.

Buckbeak cried out as the human riding him guided him toward their prey; the hippogriff could feel the anger and hatred seep into his feathers and the proud creature soared downward, talons extended as he neared the cackling female below.

Severus felt rather than heard the rush of wind approach, and instinctively jumped aside just as a powerful wing brushed against his side. The former spy was astounded to see a hippogriff barreling into Bellatrix. Blinking, Severus was sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Surely that wasn’t Longbottom astride the dangerous beast?

Buckbeak sounded his triumph as he threw the female to the ground. Sniffing the air, the hippogriff could smell the madness that surrounded the witch who lay dazed under his feet. The human who had spurred him on now alit and cautiously approached the hapless female.

Training his wand on the witch who had ripped away his parents’ sanity, Neville forced his emotions to calm. The young wizard quickly cast _Incarcerous_ before firmly announcing, “Bellatrix Lestrange, consider yourself a prisoner of war. Once this battle is over, you will be brought to trial for your crimes.”

 

Harry spun, just dodging the eviscerating curse that Snake-face sent his way. Heeding the lessons his lover had taught him, the young wizard fired off a rapid succession of spells. “Impedimenta”, “Expelliarmus”, “Sectumsempra”. Grimly noting that as hoped, the last curse found its mark, the Chosen One watched as Riddle reacted in genuine surprise to being hit. The blood-red eyes narrowed and the combatants renewed their onslaught.

Harry heard the Phoenix song fill his heart and reaching out his senses, felt the rapid approach of Buckbeak with a human rider. Thus warned, the young Headmaster was ready for the sudden appearance of the fierce hippogriff in the battle zone. His opponent was not so lucky as his entire attention had been focused on the young child who dared to stand in his way. Momentarily distracted by the intrusion, the Dark Lord paid no attention to the quiet chanting coming from the Boy-Who-Lived. Tom Marvollo Riddle certainly wasn’t prepared to feel the darkness that consumed his soul begin to shift and then tear itself out of his very being.

Riddle fought the pull of the spell, drawing additional strength through the Dark Mark that connected his followers to him. As the power of the spell intensified, Voldemort unwittingly hastened the battle’s end by draining the magical reserves from his Death Eaters.

When Lucius Malfoy stumbled, Minerva saw her chance and cast “ _Incarcerous_ ” on the blond aristocrat. Wasting no time, the Transfigurations Professor pulled the tea cup and a potions vial out from her robes. Pouring the specialized potion into the cup, Minerva joined in chanting the spell. Nearby she could hear the rich baritone of her fellow Head of House as Severus sought to lend his strength to his lover’s spell.

Nearly drained, the Dark Lord struggled to retain what was left of his soul, even as his faithful followers unwilling fed him the last of their power. One by one, the Death Eaters fell to the ground, unconscious and magically drained. Yet their master still sought to fight off the threat to his very existence. Finally, the power of the spell was too great even for him and the being who called himself Lord Voldemort was no more. Crumbling to the ground, the Dark Lord’s body shifted as the evil was consumed by the ancient spell. He never knew as the former spy in his ranks stepped forward and poured the _Malus Absumo)*_ potion over his body, preventing the darkness from seeking a new host. He never knew that he once more looked as he had before the evil had overtaken his mind and soul. Lord Voldemort was no more. In his place lay the remains of Tom Marvollo Riddle.

Severus stepped back from the Dark Lord’s body and turned to look at his young lover. The Potions Master frowned as he watched Harry crumble to the ground. Concerned that the wizard had suffered an injury in his fight against Riddle, Severus rushed over to the unconscious form of his lover. Just as he bent down to check on Harry, he heard a shout before feeling a spell burst against his back. Severus fell next to the young Headmaster, immobilized by the spell.

 

*Malus Absumo – roughly translated, consume evil.


	42. Reeling

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer. The characters of the Potterverse do not belong to me and I am making no money from this endeavor.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with her own life.

 

**Chapter 41 Reeling**

Watching the spell hit her colleague in the back, Minerva twirled turned to face the coward who had fired on a man from behind. The Transfigurations Professor frowned when she saw the pompous Minister of Magic stride up the hill, several Aurors flanking him, with wands drawn. She quickly tucked the tea cup and empty potions vial in her robes before drawing her wand.

“What is the meaning of this, Minister?” Minerva demanded in clipped tones; her stance defensive as she stood guard over her fallen comrades. She heard Harry’s friends and the other professors move next to her as she faced the Minister of Magic. Glancing to the side, she saw that they too had trained their wands on the new arrivals. 

“Minerva,” Cornelius Fudge gushed, “I see that we are victorious. This truly is a great day for our world. We have much to celebrate.” 

“And what reason do you have for ordering your Aurors to Stupefy one of our professors, Minister?” the Deputy-Headmistress icily asked.

“Really, my dear. You don’t have to defend this man any longer. We all know that Snape is a Death Eater. He will be taken into Ministry custody, where he will await his trial before being sentenced to Azkaban Prison. He will finally get the justice that he deserves. After all, Dumbledore is not here to save him this time,” Fudge smugly announced.

Hermione had heard enough and cut in before her Head of House could respond. “Minister, Professor Snape is on our side. He trained Harry and devised the potion that destroyed the evil in V-voldemort. Professor Snape is a hero and deserves to be treated as such.”

Fudge had heard enough of this nonsense. Raising his hand and smiling beneficently at the obstinate fools before him, Cornelius said, “I don’t know what Snape has said or done to you, but it is obvious that this Dark Wizard has befuddled you all. Now step aside and allow the Ministry to do its job. If you continue to interfere, we will be forced to arrest you also as accessories in his schemes.”

Minerva frowned at hearing this. No doubt the idiot would do just that and though she was loath to allow the Ministry to take Severus, she knew that she and her students were needed here at Hogwarts. Once the young Headmaster awoke, the witch was certain that Fudge would quickly regret the day he had ever heard of Harry Potter. Reluctantly lowering her wand, the Deputy-Headmistress motioned for her students and the other professors to do the same. Minerva let her disdain bleed into her words as she addressed the pompous fool. “Very well, Minister, but I assure you that you will regret this decision. Professor Snape’s reputation will be cleared. I am not certain that the same can be said for yours when this is over.” 

“Are you threatening me, Professor McGonagall?” Cornelius asked.

Minerva straightened her glasses before answering. “Not at all, Cornelius. Merely warning you of the foolishness of your actions in this matter.” 

“I doubt that very much, Minerva,” the Minister smugly replied before turning to the Aurors with him. Puffing out his chest self-importantly, the Minister ordered them to do their job. He watched gleefully as the men moved forward and roughly hauled a still Stupefied Snape into custody before Portkeying away to the Ministry holding cells.

 

While the Deputy-Headmistress and the Minister of Magic traded words, Poppy Pomfrey had arrived on the grounds to tend to the injured after the battle. The Medi-Witch once again thanked the goddesses that the Weasley twins were on their side and that their marvelous inventions had helped to keep the injuries suffered by their side to a minimum. Now, Poppy approached Harry Potter and she swiftly kneeled on the ground next to him. Fearing the worst, the Medi-Witch immediately began running diagnostic scans on the young man who had just defeated the greatest evil being their world had seen since Grindelwald. Noting nothing worse than a severe drain on his magical reserves along with a few minor hex wounds, the woman nodded to the Deputy-Headmistress. Poppy then conjured a stretcher to transport her patient to the school’s infirmary so that he could properly recover from the day’s ordeal.

 

Deciding that there was nothing more to be done here, Minerva turned on her heel and swept away from the pompous politician. She may not have been able to do anything for Severus now, but she still had a school and its students to tend.

“Professor McGonagall, surely we aren’t just going to let them get away with that, are we?” Hermione Granger demanded of her Head of House once the Gryffindor had caught up to the older woman.

Minerva stopped and looked to see that both of Harry’s best friends were looking rather frantic. Drawing a breath in an attempt to calm her own emotions, the witch did her best to explain, “We cannot fight Minister Fudge now and win. He would gladly have us all chucked into Azkaban Prison along with Professor Snape if we had persisted in our objections. Unfortunately, we must also look after the Headmaster’s well-being. I have no doubt that Cornelius Fudge would jump at any chance to malign Mr. Potter’s character. Thus we must make sure that the Headmaster is fully recovered before we allow him to storm off after his soul mate. We can also use this time to properly plan our defense of Professor Snape. After all, I have no desire to face the Head of Slytherin’s wrath if we were to allow his mate to hare off like a typically rash Gryffindor.”

Sighing, Ron stepped forward to comfort his girlfriend. “Professor McGonagall’s right, Hermione. Fudge would love nothing more than to discredit Harry, since the bloody idiot likely sees Harry as a threat to his power.”

Ignoring the snort from the young witch, Minerva responded, “Correct, Mr. Weasley and fifty points to Gryffindor for such an astute assessment of character, despite your rather crude language.” The Deputy-Headmistress smiled tightly at two of her favorite students, not that she would ever admit it. “Now, since the Minister has finally seen fit to call his Aurors to the scene so that they can round up the Death Eaters and the other dark creatures, why don’t you find your DA members and get the other students up into the Great Hall? If there are any injuries, make sure that those people are sent to the infirmary so that they can be healed. Then after all that, I am sure that you two will be wishing to visit with another patient in the infirmary.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hermione beamed as she dragged her boyfriend off to find their other friends and fellow students. The sooner they started this job, the sooner they could see Harry in the hospital wing.

Minerva sighed before straightening her back and calling out for Dobby.

“Professor is wanting Dobby?” the small house elf asked as soon as he appeared before the Deputy-Headmistress.

“Dobby, I need you to find Remus Lupin and ask him to come to the Great Hall to see me. There is still the matter of a certain guest who needs to be escorted back to his rooms,” Minerva informed the diminutive creature.

“Dobby is doing, Professor,” he said before popping out of her sight again.

Shaking her head at the nonsensical house elf, the Transfigurations Professor moved off to find the other Order members. The battle may be over, but there was still much to do.

 

Neville leaned heavily on Buckbeak while trying to regain his equilibrium after the battle. Two grim-faced Aurors came over and roughly hauled the still bound Bellatrix Lestrange to her feet before Portkeying away with her. Sighing, Neville turned his attention to the ridiculous interview that Minister Fudge was giving the reporter from the Daily Prophet. The Gryffindor snorted at listening to Fudge take all the credit for the outcome of the battle and the victory over You-Know-Who. Rolling his eyes at the politician’s outrageous claims, Neville whispered to his charge. The Gryffindor grinned as the hippogriff backed up behind Fudge and squatted before doing his business. Once Buckbeak was finished, the Gryffindor again mounted the great beast and took off to the skies. Neville patted the hippogriff and laughed, “Well done, Buckbeak. Let Fudge deal with that pile of dung.” 

 

Draco proudly stood off to the side, watching his parents being Portkeyed away by the Aurors. Ignoring the slight pang of regret in his chest, he reminded himself that his parents had brought this upon themselves and deserved whatever judgment befell them. A soft touch to his arm brought Draco out of his thoughts and he turned to see Ginny Weasley looking up at him. Concern shone in her eyes and Draco felt something shift in him at that moment. Nodding to the young witch, Draco allowed her to take his hand and lead him back to the castle. Feeling the warmth of her hand in his, the young Slytherin smiled. Perhaps there was hope for the Malfoy family after all.

 

Fred and George laughed and high-fived each other. Their latest inventions had been a great success. Looking around, the twins could see several of their patented fireworks attacking some of the still-unconscious Death Eaters who had not yet been gathered up by the Aurors. Perhaps, with just a few tweaks and modifications, these fireworks might be a good addition to their store inventory.

“Well, brother,” began Fred.

“I think we’ve outdone ourselves,” continued George.

“This time,” finished Fred.

Bowing to his brother, George asked, “Shall we adjourn to the castle, my dear Gred?”

Holding out his arm, Fred laughed, “I believe we shall, my own Forge.”

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt moved away from his fellow Aurors to find Remus standing against the castle wall, eyes closed. 

“Remus?” the bald Auror softly called.

“Hm?” Remus responded without opening his eyes. 

Kingsley stood next to the werewolf, resting his own back against the rough stone walls. The Auror simply breathed in the air that still smelled of spell fire and magical fireworks while he waited for his friend to gather his thoughts.

Finally, after several long minutes, Remus spoke, “I killed him you know. I killed Fenrir Greyback and I’m glad I did. I’m even glad that he suffered before he died. Does that make me a monster, Kings?”

Kingsley was silent for a moment as he thought on how to best respond to his friend. “Greyback was the true monster, Remus. He delighted in turning people, children especially, into werewolves. You’ve stopped him from destroying any more lives. You’ve avenged each and every innocent life he ever touched. I can’t say that makes you a monster. I’d say that makes you the hero here.” Pausing to make sure that the gentle man was listening to his words, Kingsley continued, “Do you know what else, Remus? It’s all right to be relieved that this is all over. It’s even all right to be glad about the deaths, because in the end that’s what it took to protect our world.”

Running his hand tiredly through his graying hair, Remus sighed, “Do you think that I’ll believe that someday, Kings?” 

Smiling broadly, the tall Auror replied, “I’m sure of it, Remus. I’m sure.”

“Thanks, Kings, for saying the right things,” Remus softly said.

“Sure thing, Remus. Well, I guess I’d better get back to my job now. See you later.”

Watching the Auror walk away, Remus turned at the sound of a quiet pop next to him.

“Master Lupin sirs, Dobby is being asked to tell you to see Professor Minnie in the Great Hall. She is saying that you is taking care of your guest, Master Lupin sirs,” Dobby dutifully informed the tired man.

Smiling, Remus thanked Dobby before pushing off from the wall and heading around to the main doors. It looked like he would be escorting Albus Dumbledore back to his room at Grimmauld Place. Hopefully Severus’ potion had done its job and the darkness had been purged from the old wizard.

 

Molly had been keeping herself busy after the battle, first in ascertaining that her clan had in fact survived the conflict and then in helping Madame Pomfrey tend to the wounded. The Weasley matriarch had been distressed to learn that her adopted son had exhausted his magical reserves in his fight against You-Know-Who, but when she had heard what that idiot Fudge had done to Harry’s soul mate, Molly was absolutely livid. Well, the pompous politician would dearly regret messing with a member of her family. For Severus Snape was now an honorary Weasley, whether the acerbic man liked it or not, and Weasleys always looked out for one another. For now though, Molly had wounded students and Order members to tend to. Then she would sit down beside Harry’s bed and wait for her adopted son to awaken.

 

Arthur Weasley tiredly wiped a grubby sleeve across his face. He and the other Order members had been helping the Aurors clean up after the battle. A muffled roar from the Forbidden Forest caused all nearby to cower for a moment before the witches and wizards returned to their jobs. Shielding his eyes, Arthur looked to the sky and could make out the unmistakable form of his second-born son astride a dragon circling overhead as they worked to help corral the remaining giants. Arthur knew that Hagrid and his half-brother were also helping to subdue the giants, which was a good thing, as the acromantulas were still running rampant through the forest and it was far too dangerous for witch or wizard to set foot in there presently. Shuddering at the thought of those nasty creatures, the tired man dropped his gaze back to the ground and turned his attention back to his task. There was still much to do before he could return to the castle and the comfort of his family.

 

Severus carefully bit back a groan as he attempted to make sense of his surroundings. He was lying on a cold, hard surface, but it was not grass or even dirt and the Potions Master would be willing to wager that he was no longer outside by the smell of the air around him. Concentrating, he thought back to the last thing he remembered before he awoke here. Harry! His eyes snapped open at the thought of his young lover lying unconscious on the battlefield. Severus attempted to sit up, only to find that he appeared to be held in a full-body bind. Forcefully calming himself, the former spy realized that the only thing he could move was his eyes. Even with his limited view of his surroundings, Severus quickly recognized where he was, as he had been an unwilling visitor here once before. The Ministry holding cells. It figured that the idiot Fudge would have jumped at the opportunity to capture him. Severus could only hope that his soul mate was all right. The former Death Eater knew that he likely deserved anything that he got, but he couldn’t bear it if anything had happened to his Harry.

Unbeknownst to him, the Potion Master’s dilemma did not go unnoticed. Per standard operating procedure, Aurors were on duty in a monitoring room, watching the prisoners via spell-walls. One Auror in particular was enjoying the show. ‘Payback’s a bitch’, Auror Clive Ainsworth thought snidely as he got up and prepared to do his rounds. As far as he was concerned, these Death Eaters would get everything they had coming to them.

Clive Ainsworth nodded to a fellow Auror, pleased to see that most of their prisoners were too magically drained to be of any danger. Still, one could never be too careful when dealing with Death Eater scum, so naturally all the prisoners were securely held with the strongest of spells in their cells. Finally the young Auror came to the cell that held the prisoner that Ainsworth was most interested in seeing.

“Enjoying your stay, Death Eater?” Auror Ainsworth sneered as he peered in at the occupant of the cell. 

Dark eyes moved to take in the man who had spoken. Thanks to the Secure-spell, the prisoner was unable to move any other part of his body.

Chuckling at the frustration that he knew had to lurk in those dark eyes, the Auror continued taunting the prisoner, “What’s the matter, _Professor_ Snape? Can’t terrify any children in here? I always knew you were a bastard, but now we learn that you are a Death Eater too. Well, at least you will finally be getting just what you deserve.” 

Cold hazel eyes assessed the prone Potions Master. Clive casually leaned against the door frame as he sneered at the man before him. “Do you know the shame you brought on my family, Snape? Because of your incompetent teaching and your blatant favoritism towards your precious Slytherins, I didn’t get the required marks in Potions so that I could enter the Auror program and become an Auror as my father and his father and his father before him had been. My poor widowed mother was forced to sell her jewelry in order to hire a private tutor just so I could retake my NEWT Potions exams before I could finally follow family tradition and become an Auror.” 

Snorting, Auror Clive Ainsworth straightened up. “And yet, here we are now. You in this Ministry holding cell, awaiting your transport to Azkaban, and me out here, wearing my Auror’s badge. Isn’t it funny how life works out? Oh, and you want to know what else is funny, _Professor_? This article in today’s special edition of _The Daily Prophet_. As it pertains to you, I think you will find it very interesting. Shall I read it to you?” 

Of course Severus was incapable of any movement other than his eyes, so the upstart Auror, and yes the Potions Master did indeed recognize him as a former Hufflepuff, one Clive Ainsworth, who was barely more proficient in potions than Longbottom, though that wasn’t saying a lot. Under different circumstances, Severus would have gladly detailed to the insufferable man his many shortcomings in Potions. Turning his attention back to the insufferable man, Severus hoped to at least glean a bit of information about Harry and Hogwarts from the useless rag the wizard held in his hands.

“…Ah, here it is, ahem:   
_**Ministry Discovers Deception at Hogwarts!**  
By Rigel Chatterling_

_“This reporter was given an exclusive interview immediately after the Battle of Hogwarts in which our fine Ministry played an important and decisive role. I must now tell you the true facts surrounding the bonding of the Wizarding World’s supposed hero, Harry Potter and the Death Eater and until recently the Potions Master at Hogwarts, Severus Snape._

“Oh my, this is indeed interesting, don’t you think, Snape?” Chuckling, the Auror again leaned against the door jamb and resumed reading the lurid account given to the newspaper by the Minister of Magic.

“ _Yes, that is correct, dear readers. ‘ Severus Snape is still to this day a loyal follower of You-Know-Who,’ said Minister Fudge. ‘We have incontrovertible proof of this fact. We also know without a shadow of a doubt that Snape was charged with the seduction and corruption of Harry Potter by You-Know-Who himself. That this man, this monster, has been allowed free rein around our vulnerable children at Hogwarts is an atrocity that simply cannot be allowed to continue.’_

_“Rest assured that the scoundrel Severus Snape has indeed been taken into Ministry custody and is awaiting trial before being carted off to rot in Azkaban Prison with his fellow Death Eaters. One has to wonder just how this Death Eater was allowed to roam free for so long and why he was allowed access to the Boy-Who-Lived. The Minister of Magic has promised a full investigation into the deplorable situation at Hogwarts._

_“Finally, this reporter also must ask himself if the young Harry Potter is to be trusted now that he has been bonded to such a man as Severus Snape. And just what sort of magic did the young Headmaster of Hogwarts use to bring down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Has the Death Eater Severus Snape been readying Harry Potter to take his place as the next Dark Lord?_ ”

Clive closed the newspaper with a flourish and smirked meanly at his former professor. “How did you like that story, Snape? I told you that it was interesting. Well, I really must be off now. No, no, don’t get up on my account now,” Clive admonished the immobilized man before he turned on his heel and strode down the hall. ‘Yes, payback certainly is a bitch’, Clive thought cheerfully as he left a seething man behind in his Ministry holding cell.


	43. Plots and Rude Awakenings

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer. The characters of the Potterverse do not belong to me and I am making no money from this endeavor.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with her own life.

 

**Chapter 42 Plots and Rude Awakenings**

“Hermione, I thought we were going to go sit with Harry now…” Ron trailed off, instinctively ducking when a flaming projectile sailed passed his head just as he entered the Gryffindor Common room. Tired as he was, the last thing he had been expecting was to have to dodge any more dangerous items today. Cautiously looking around, the young red-haired man saw several of his house mates cowering before the fearsome visage of his raging girlfriend.

“Um, Hermione?” Ron hesitantly approached the obviously irate girl. “Is there something wrong?” Gulping, he really hoped that he would be spared the wrath brewing in the wild-haired witch’s eyes.

“That foul, stupid, moronic, idiotic, imbecilic, tedious, odious cretin! How dare he!? He won’t get away with this!” Hermione exclaimed.

Carefully nearing the girl as one would a wild animal, the young Weasley male attempted to determine just what had set the normally rational girl off before he could decide whether he should run for the hills or not. “Hermione, please tell me what is wrong,” the young man pleaded.

The young witch forced herself to take a deep breath before answering. “Fudge. Fudge is what is wrong, Ronald. He is spreading more of his vicious lies in _The Daily Prophet_ ,” she bit off angrily. With that Hermione turned and sank down in one of the couches in front of the fire and put her head in her hands.

Worried now at what lies the idiotic Minister was spouting, Ron walked over to where some of the nervous younger students were still gathered. Seeing that one of them was hastily attempting to hide his copy of the newspaper, Ron reached over and grabbed it from the boy.

“Thanks, mate. You lot had better run along now,” he advised.

Only after the younger children had fled the Common Room did Ron look down at the paper in his hands.

“Bloody hell! What a load of rubbish!” he exclaimed upon reading the opening sentences of the article. However, his amazement quickly turned to anger as he continued to read. 

Harry was not going to like this. Come to think of it, Ron knew that his mother would likely have a few choice words for the Minister before this was all said and done. The young Gryffindor shuddered to think of the damage his mother and his best friend could do to the idiot without even trying. On the other hand, maybe he should just take a page from Fred and George’s book and make some popcorn and sit back and watch the show.

Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to calm down. “Come on, Hermione. Harry needs us now. We can sort this out later,” Ron once again tried to reason with his girlfriend.

His words seemed to finally cut through the haze of anger and Hermione stopped to look at her boyfriend. Sighing, she answered, “You’re right, Ron. But we can’t say a word of this around Harry. We don’t want to upset him while he is recovering.”

Shrugging, the young man was just happy that the girl was no longer screaming and throwing flaming objects around the room. An angry Hermione was a truly scary sight.

 

Merlin save her from enraged Weasleys, Minerva thought irritably. At the moment, her office was overrun with nearly the entire clan, all yelling and arguing that something needed to be done about Fudge and the lies he was spreading about Harry and Severus. On top of that, the Deputy-Headmistress had already spent half an hour explaining why she had allowed the Minister and a squad of his fully-trained Aurors to whisk the Potions Master away to begin with. 

Finally, what little patience the witch had was gone. “Silence,” Minerva ordered in a firm voice, her Scottish brogue thickened by her indignation at the situation. “We are agreed that we have a problem of major proportions here, but we will get nowhere by arguing with one another.”

“What we need is a plan on how to get our dear Professor Snape back,” Fred began.

“And put Fudge in his place,” George continued.

“All while keeping our hot-headed Harry from blowing the idiot and the Ministry up in the meantime,” Fred finished.

Well used to the twins’ antics after having been their Head of House for several years, Minerva didn’t even bat an eye at their joint conversation. Instead she offered a brisk “Indeed,” before turning to the other people in the room. “Does anyone have any useful suggestions as to how we might actually achieve these goals?”

Arthur’s eyes sparkled with mirth as he considered the possibilities. “Perhaps you might consider contacting that Skeeter woman again. She did a right bang up job of tearing Cornelius down the last time. It shouldn’t be too difficult to convince people of the truth of the matter, once we have her quill on our side.”

Charlie scowled. “One would hope that, Dad. But the one thing I’ve learned is that the Wizarding public is fickle at best and close-minded at worst. We may have to consider doing more than just taking our side of the story to the press. We may also have to mount a smear campaign against Fudge in order to discredit him and his story.”

Molly was aghast at this idea. “Surely that won’t be necessary, Charlie,” she protested.

The young dragon handler turned to his mother. “I think it is, Mum. The Minister won’t stop until he has Professor Snape is in Azkaban and has made sure that Harry is no longer a threat to him. We have to make sure that Fudge can’t hurt Harry again.” Charlie paused for a moment before his smile brightened. “Maybe it’s time we had a new Minister of Magic. I’m sure Harry would be only too happy to put his support behind someone who was actually willing to work for the Wizarding World rather than just themselves.”

“We’ll see, son,” Arthur reluctantly agreed. He may be a Ministry employee, but that didn’t mean that he enjoyed the politics of the job. Most certainly, there were many who could point to his lack of advancement in the ranks of the Ministry as proof of that claim. Perhaps, though, if he had known what his second oldest child was thinking he might have been even more concerned. But as it was, Arthur Weasley was at the moment still blissfully unaware of the schemes that his son had already begun weaving.

“That settles it then,” Minerva interjected. “I will contact Rita Skeeter and arrange an interview with her for tomorrow. Now we must plan just what we intend to tell this nosy reporter.”

With that the group got down to the serious business of counteracting Cornelius Fudge’s lies. Or at least as serious as any group that included the Weasley twins could be.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt strode purposefully down the familiar corridors of the Ministry’s Auror Headquarters. Passing the Observation Room, he nodded at the young Aurors stationed inside. As a senior Auror, Kingsley had immediate access to most areas of the Ministry and he intended to take advantage of that fact now. 

The dark-skinned wizard stopped outside the cell door of the one prisoner he most needed to speak to before he performed the errand he had been sent to do. Discretely waving his wand, Kingsley erected a privacy bubble that the Aurors in the Observation Room would not be able to detect.

“Severus, I know you can hear me,” Kingsley spoke quietly, looking around just to make sure they really were alone. “We are working on getting you out of here, but for now you must know that your young man is resting comfortably and that Madame Pomfrey expects him to awaken at any moment.” The tall Auror chuckled before continuing, “However, I think that he will have quite a few choice words to say about this situation once that occurs and he learns what has happened to you. We will do our best to keep him from acting rashly, though I hesitate to promise anything on that score. I will be back when I have more news for you. Just know that you are not alone in this.” 

Sighing, the tall man glanced down the empty hallway. “Now I am going to visit Bellatrix Lestrange to give her some of your potion. If your theory is correct and Dumbledore was the cause of her madness, then her soul may be salvageable. I don’t hold out any hope for her mind, but at least it’s something. I can tell you that the potion worked for your old mentor. His soul is clear of the darkness, though he is now just a squib. Perhaps that is for the best after all that he has done.” With one last look at the man lying helpless in the holding cell, Kingsley cancelled the privacy spell and left Severus Snape to his dismal thoughts.

As the Aurors had thoughtfully placed the members of the Dark Lord’s Inner Circle in the most secure area of the Ministry holding cells, Kingsley had only to take a few steps before he reached the cell containing Bellatrix Lestrange. Peering inside, he noted that the witch was similarly held immobile by Secure-Spells and that it would be safe to approach her. 

Still seeing no signs of the other Aurors, Kingsley erected another privacy ward before he deactivated the security spells on the door to her cell. Carefully stepping inside, the dark man warily eyed the volatile witch. Without a word, the Auror removed the potions vial he had previously hidden in his robes. Uncorking the top, he dribbled the contents down the bound woman’s throat. Wand raised, Kingsley watched as a foul, dark mist began to seep out of her mouth and nose. Muttering the spell that Minerva had taught him, Kingsley was gratified to see that the mist dissipated into nothingness. The Auror looked at the Lestrange woman and was surprised to see that her eyes were open and surprisingly clear.

“Well, Bellatrix, I do believe that you will find life to be quite a bit different from now on. And now if you don’t mind, I really must be going,” Kingsley nodded politely to the witch before leaving her alone in her cell. His mission completed, the Order member headed out so that he could report back to the Deputy-Headmistress at Hogwarts.

 

Soft voices floated past his ears as Harry struggled to open his eyes. He felt so heavy and so very tired, but there was something, something very important that he needed to do. But what? He attempted to remember, but it slipped away from him like gossamer strands on the wind. Harry floated for a while longer before he tried again. Once again the thoughts danced away before he could catch them. Frustrated with that, Harry tried once more to wake up, but each time he moved closer to consciousness, something would pull him back down, whispering that he should just rest. ‘Sleep, that sounds good,’ Harry thought to himself, ‘wonder if Sev is here with me? Sev!’

Ah, that was the impetus Harry needed to propel himself out of his fugue. Gasping, the young man awoke and carefully opened his eyes against the soft lights of the infirmary. A screech of “Harry!” from his best friend had him cringing down into his bed before he was attacked by a hysterical girl.

“Erm, I’ll just go and get Madame Pomfrey, mate,” Ron said quietly as he silently commiserated with his friend’s predicament. “Hermione, you might give the man some air, he just woke up you know.” Shrugging when the witch ignored his advice, Ron went off to find the Medi-Witch. Certainly she could save his best mate from his girl friend.

Weakly raising a hand to pat his friend’s arm, Harry wondered what all the fuss was about. Surely things weren’t that bad? “Um, Herm?” he whispered.

“Oh, Harry,” the young witch pulled back finally, looking rather sheepish. “I guess I got carried away. It’s just that we’ve been waiting for you to wake up and so much has happened and…”

“Ah, Mr. Potter. I was told that you had finally decided to grace us with your presence,” the Medi-Witch briskly remarked as she approached the hospital bed. “Miss Granger, if you please.”

Fortunately for both Harry and Hermione, the young witch instinctively obeyed the stern woman’s implied directive and immediately moved away from the bedridden wizard.

Flicking her Medi-wand in practiced moves over the young Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey was pleased to find that her patient had recovered nicely from his ordeal. That did not mean that she was quite ready to let him off the hook, so to speak, just yet.

“Now, Mr. Potter, it seems as if your magic levels are recovering nicely. However, you took some rather nasty hexes out there on the battle field and I still need to run some tests to determine if there have been any lasting damage from those,” Poppy informed the young man.

Sighing, Harry sank back into his pillow. He should have expected that the woman wouldn’t have let him go so easily. Obediently swallowing the pain potion he was given, Harry allowed the Medi-Witch to run her scans on him as his friends stood nearby. Fawkes chose that moment to bust into being in the air over Harry’s bed. Softly alighting on the rails of the headboard, the phoenix steadfastly ignored the disapproving glare the Medi-Witch sent his way. After all, it wasn’t his fault that his human needed him.

Ignoring the ‘tuts’ and ‘tsks’ the woman made every so often as she worked, Harry instead focused on which questions he most needed answered. The first one was easy. Severus – where was he and why wasn’t he here? After that, Harry supposed he should make sure that he really had been successful in defeating Moldy Shorts. From there, he’d just have to see where the conversation went and what his friends had to say.

Stepping back, the matron straightened. “Well, Headmaster, I am happy to report that you will indeed make a full recovery,” She held up a hand to forestall the young man as he sat up in anticipation of being allowed out of his hospital bed. “Not yet, Mr. Potter. While you will recover, you still need to rest as your body has endured a great deal of stress in the battle.”

Realizing that she had put off the inevitable for as long as possible, Madame Pomfrey pulled out a vial containing a Calming Draught and instructed her patient to drink it. While he complied, the Medi-Witch surreptitiously waved her wand, securing the young man to his bed. She didn’t want to take any chances of him hurting himself once he learned what had happened to his soul mate. The stern woman nodded to his friends, and allowed them to come forward so that they could fill the young man in on what had transpired during his stay in the infirmary. 

The two Gryffindors hesitantly came forward and took seats next to the bed. Neither was looking forward to having to tell their friend about his soul mate. Ron looked over to see that Madame Pomfrey was standing by, ready to stun her patient if need be. Taking a deep breath, the red-head looked his best mate in the eye as he began.

“Harry, there’s something you need to know,” Ron carefully said. Swallowing painfully around the lump in his throat, he bravely pressed on, “After you collapsed, Fudge and the Aurors arrived. Well, you know how he is, mate. Thinks he knows what is what and won’t take anyone else’s word for it. Harry, I’m sorry, but they took Professor Snape into Ministry custody. We tried to stop them, really we did, but Fudge threatened the whole lot of us. In the end we had no choice but to let them take him.”

The three humans warily watched the volatile young man as he processed what he was told. Fawkes began trilling a soothing song in an attempt to tame his human’s emotions. Harry tried to get up from his bed only to find that he seemed to be rather firmly stuck to the thing. Harry took turns glaring at the Medi-Witch and the phoenix that was determined to calm him. Well, he didn’t want to be calmed! His mate was in danger and needed him, by Merlin!

Finally giving it up as a lost cause, the young Headmaster crossed his arms in defiance and sat back. He settled instead for scowling at all involved.

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione cried, “I know this is hard, but we are working on freeing Professor Snape. He’ll be out before you know it. Professor McGonagall and the Weasleys are working on an article for Rita Skeeter and _The Daily Prophet_ to counter Fudge’s lies about you and the professor and I know that we will think of something too.”

“Lies, what lies?” Harry’s voice was dangerously low and the others instinctively grasped their wands a bit tighter.

“Well, uh, you see, mate, it’s like this… er,” Ron began with his usual eloquence.

Shaking her head, Hermione cut in, “Honestly, Ronald. Harry, Fudge took the entire credit for the victory over V-voldemort and then went on to say that Professor Snape was still a Death Eater and that he was corrupting you and grooming you to be the next Dark Lord. So you see, we must not only counter his lies publicly, but we must discredit him as well.”

Awkwardly patting his best mate’s shoulder, the young red-head said, “It will be all right, Harry, you’ll see. After all, we’ve got Hermione and my mum on our side. Fudge doesn’t stand a chance against those two.”

Vibrant green eyes met his friends’ eyes and Harry hoped they were right. For Severus’ sake they had to be.


	44. The Lion Unleashed

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.

* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer. The characters of the Potterverse do not belong to me and I am making no money from this endeavor.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

A/N2: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Unfortunately, I have been sick the past couple of months and that has hampered things more than just a bit.

Unbeta’d as BabyGurl is busy with her own life.

 

 

**Chapter 43 The Lion Unleashed**

Madame Pomfrey decided that her patient had heard enough bad news for the time being and firmly told the two Gryffindors to leave her infirmary. Now. Before she began docking points from their House.

Cringing, the two bid the patient farewell before hastily leaving the hospital wing. One thing all the students of Hogwarts learned early on was to never cross the Medi-Witch.

Turning back to her patient, Poppy pulled out another vial and ordered the young wizard to drink it. Understanding that he would get nowhere by arguing with the witch, Harry wearily complied, grimacing as he downed the foul-tasting sleeping draught. While the Matron waved down the lights, the young Headmaster heard Hogwarts whisper in his head. Apparently the castle had also been anxious for him to awaken as it began to inform him of the condition of the wards on the school and the grounds. Harry fell asleep as the words of the castle washed over him, following him into his dreams.

 

Cornelius Fudge adjusted his lime green bowler and nodded at the Aurors who were assigned as his personal body guards. Without a word, the men fell into step behind the Minister as he made his way through the halls of the building and down to the Ministry’s Holding Cells.

As the Minister was immediately waved through each check point and his presence was acknowledged with a nod or sometimes with even a short bow, Cornelius felt his sense of self-importance rise just that much more. He reflected that it was good to see that there were some at least who understood his importance in their world. Yes, it was good to be the Minister.

Stopping at last in front of the cell that held one of the men who threatened his position, the Minister turned to the Auror who was standing guard duty. “You there,” Fudge announced, leaning forward to read the man’s badge. “Auror Ainsworth, is it? Yes, well. Have the prisoners been giving you any trouble?”

Standing smartly at attention, the Auror smirked. “No, sir. They are fed nutrient potions twice a day and the bodily evacuation spells do the rest. Other than that, the Secure Spells keep them nice and docile in their cells,” he replied.

“Good, good,” Fudge smiled. “I would like to speak to this Death Eater for a moment now. I thought he would like to hear what the fates hold for him. If you would be so kind as to lower the wards on the door?”

“Very well, Minister,” Auror Ainsworth answered. Clive did as instructed before turning away smiling. He was sure that Minister Fudge would have nothing good to say to that particular prisoner. Yes, Snape deserved to have the screws turned a bit more on him.

Making sure that his Aurors were nearby just in case the unthinkable happened, Cornelius stepped inside the cell. Gathering his courage and puffing out his chest, he looked down at the man who was lying restrained on the hard bed.

“Snape, you will be happy to know that your trial is set for early next week and then you will be sent to Azkaban where you will await the Dementor’s Kiss. I wish I could tell you that the outcome will be different, but you see the evidence is just too overwhelmingly against you. I’m sorry my boy, but I thought you should know,” Cornelius informed the man using his best imitation of a concerned politician. The Minister began to turn away when he stopped to add, “Oh, and Snape? Don’t worry about your young lover. We will be taking care of him as well. Good bye for now, my dear man!” And with that parting shot, Fudge left a very angry Potions Master and very much _ex_ -Death Eater to fume helplessly in his cell.

 

Rita Skeeter smiled as she sat back in her chair. Running a manicured nail along the edge of her lip, the reporter could only imagine the shock waves this latest article would send throughout the Wizarding World once it hit the streets in a couple of days. Oh, she was surely going to be awarded a Golden Quill Award for this fine piece of work. Even better, perhaps she should arrange to be there and see for herself just how Cornelius Fudge will react to seeing the truth in print. What a wonderful opportunity for a follow-up story that would be…

 

The next time Harry woke up, it was to see a gaggle of red-heads surrounding him. Blindly reaching for his glasses, he was reassured to find them in their usual spot on the table next to his hospital bed. Once he could see, the young wizard noted that his visitors included Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley as well as Hermione.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and held her friend’s hand as he waited to hear what news they had brought him this time. Smiling reassuringly at the young man, she leaned forward to brush her lips against his forehead. 

“Hello, Harry,” Fred said, grinning at his adopted brother’s blushing face.

George chipped in from the other side of the bed, “Glad to see…”

“That you’re back…,” Fred added.

“Among the living once again,” George finished, causing poor Harry’s head to swivel back and forth.

Chuckling, Charlie cut in before his brothers could further torment their adopted brother, “That’s enough, you two. Give the poor guy a chance to recover his balance.”

Watching the young man for a minute, the dragon handler let Harry do just that before he got to the reason they were there. “Harry, I’m sure that you know about Professor Snape’s predicament by now,” Charlie started. Seeing the young Headmaster tense at the mention of his soul mate, the ginger-haired man went on, “We’ve been working on discrediting Fudge and countering the lies that he has been spreading about you and Snape. I think you’ll be happy to hear that we’ve put your old friend Rita Skeeter to use once again. The newspaper article she wrote for us is due to hit the stands first thing tomorrow morning and we thought you might like the chance to personally deliver Fudge his copy.”

“Is it that good? Can we trust Skeeter to have told the truth?” Harry asked.

“I believe so,” Charlie assured the young man. “We had her give us an advance copy of the article so we could approve it before it hit the presses. She really was quite cooperative.”

“Oi, Harry. That reminds me, you might want to see what the article says before we go see Fudge tomorrow,” Ron spoke up, holding out a parchment for his best mate to read.

Nodding, Harry took the article with his free hand, and set it down on the table. Sighing, the wizard decided that Hermione wasn’t going to be letting him have his other hand back any time soon. The girl had a death grip on the poor appendage. 

“Thanks, Ron. I’ll read it later. What else do I need to know?” he asked, looking back at Charlie, who seemed to be in charge of things at the moment.

Smiling, the dragon handler conjured a chair before sitting down. “I thought you’d never ask. First, you should know that Mum wants to be there as well and I expect that both she and Hermione will have a few choice words for the Minister. I know from experience that it’s best to stay out of the way when Mum is fired up about something, and from what Ron was saying about Hermione’s reaction to Fudge’s behavior, I think that goes ditto for her. We might as well just stand back and watch the fireworks. And I’m sure that you remember that Ginny throws a mean Bat Bogey Hex. Also, Rita Skeeter has asked to be present when we confront the Minister. Now I know that she has her own personal reasons for wanting to be there, but I think we can use this to our advantage, Harry,” Charlie finished.

Madame Pomfrey had quietly joined the group surrounding her patient while they talked and she now spoke, “I too shall be going with you, Mr. Potter. I hesitate to think what shape Professor Snape is in after being in the _care_ of the Ministry’s Healers.” Seeing the look of distress on the young Headmaster’s face at the mention of his soul mate’s state of being, the Medi-Witch hastened to reassure her patient, “Now don’t you worry, Mr. Potter. The Ministry knows better than to actually mistreat their prisoners. But that is not to say that your mate won’t be better off here rather than there.”

The dragon handler chuckled again. “See, Harry? With five witches on our side Fudge doesn’t stand a chance. Tomorrow promises to be an eventful day. So I think we should let you get some rest now.” With that, the young man herded the other red-heads and Hermione Granger out of the Hospital Wing so the Headmaster would be ready for the confrontation with the Minister.

Sighing as he watched his visitors leave, Harry glanced over to the copy of the article that they had left for him to read. Deciding that he wouldn’t be able to rest just yet, he figured he might as well see what the witch Skeeter had written. Unrolling the parchment, the young man settled back and began reading.

 

_**Minister of Magic Misuses Power!** _

_By Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter was shocked to learn that we have been lied to by our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Minister Fudge has lied to the press in an attempt to taint Harry Potter’s good name and has falsely imprisoned the Chosen One’s soul mate. To be sure, these are serious allegations. However, I have been able to uncover ample evidence of Minister Fudge’s many wrong doings._

_First and foremost, despite the claims made by the Minister himself, I have learned that Cornelius Fudge was in fact hiding in the bowels of the Ministry during the time of the Great Battle of Hogwarts._

_“Minister Fudge was acting irrationally and ordered the Ministry on lock-down,” a Ministry employee spoke on condition of anonymity as he feared retribution from the Minister. Indeed, this reporter found that many Ministry workers seemed to fear angering Cornelius Fudge. Could this fear be based in the very real threat of a mad man?_

_Further investigation did indeed back up that Ministry employee’s claim that Fudge had ordered a lock-down, thus preventing anyone from entering or leaving the Ministry during that time. As such, the Minister’s bold claims that he was personally present at the Great Battle of Hogwarts and thus instrumental in the victory against You-Know-Who are seriously in doubt._

_This reporter also learned that when the Minister and his Aurors did finally show up at Hogwarts after the battle had ended, his first order was to have his Aurors attack a wizard from behind. Now this must be rated as cowardice in any circumstances, but what makes this truly apprehensible is that this particular wizard had just finished fighting bravely alongside the Chosen One and had been hailed a hero for his bravery and loyalty to the Light by all who were actually present during the Great Battle._

_To add insult to injury, Cornelius Fudge then ordered that this war hero be taken immediately into custody along with the Death Eaters. The Minister refused to listen to reason and actually threatened the Deputy-Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, and several students with imprisonment if they did not stand aside and allow the Aurors to take the unconscious man._

_Now, I know that my dear readers are wondering just who this man was that Fudge was so desperate to arrest. It is none other than Severus Snape, Potions Master and esteemed Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus Snape is also, as you may recall, the soul mate of Harry Potter, and though the Professor was in the distant past a Death Eater, he has been a devoted spy for the Light for many years and in fact no longer bears the Dark Mark._

_Just why is the Minister holding Potions Master Snape in custody if he does not bear the Dark Mark? What does Cornelius Fudge fear about this man? This reporter has to wonder if the real reason behind Severus Snape’s arrest has more to do with his soul mate than with his Death Eater past. It has been a very ill-kept secret that Minister Fudge has wished to get Harry Potter under his control for some time now. Certainly holding the Chosen One’s soul mate hostage in the Ministry Holding Cells would be a huge bargaining chip for the paranoid and seemingly out-of-control Minister._

_One also has to wonder just what the Minister intends to do regarding Harry Potter. If Minister Fudge has gone to all this effort to detain an innocent man, what will he be willing to do to our Chosen One? Cornelius Fudge’s actions point to a man who is very clearly afraid of the power and popularity wielded by Harry Potter._

_This reporter must ask if it is time that Minister Cornelius Fudge is removed from office. His actions as of late have shown him to only have his best interests at heart rather than those of the people. Perhaps it is time for the Wizarding World to stand up for our Chosen One and his mate. After all that they have done to rid our world of the great evil that was He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, we surely owe them that much._

_For a true accounting of the Great Battle of Hogwarts from those who were actually there, turn to page 2._

 

Putting the parchment aside, Harry breathed out. From what he had read here, it was fairly easy to piece together at least some of the lies that Fudge had been spreading about Severus and him. Sighing in relief that Charlie had been right in his assessment of Rita’s article, Harry held a little more hope that tomorrow’s confrontation would end in their favor and he would have his soul mate back where he belonged.

Just then a House Elf popped in with a tray of food and the young Headmaster dutifully ate a bit before he pushed the tray aside. Taking off his glasses, the tired wizard resigned himself to a long, restless night.

 

Harry woke early the next morning, despite having spent much of the night tossing and turning in the small hospital bed. What little sleep he had managed to get had been punctuated with dreams of a laughing Cornelius Fudge perched on the bodies of Dementor-kissed Death Eaters while Severus was locked in a cell that was composed of copies of _The Daily Prophet._ Shaking his head to clear it of the remaining cobwebs, Harry was just getting ready to get out of bed when Madame Pomfrey came into the room.

“Oh, you’re up already, Headmaster. Good,” she said as she handed him a pile of his clothing. “No time to dawdle. Go get cleaned up and changed and meet me back here in fifteen minutes.”

Well used to the brusque but kind manner of the Medi-Witch, Harry hastened to follow her instructions. Feeling remarkably refreshed after his shower and much more comfortable in his own clothing, Harry returned to find that the witch had set up a table with breakfast laid out on it for him. Smiling his thanks, he sat down to eat while Madame Pomfrey continued to move about, filling her bag with potions and medical supplies. Gulping as the implication of just why she might need those supplies hit him, Harry pushed the remainder of his food away. Kind blue eyes met his troubled ones and the older woman smiled tightly.

“I’m sure these will prove to be unnecessary, my dear. However, I would be remiss if I were not prepared. Severus is a strong wizard, Harry. He will be fine, you’ll see,” the Medi-Witch assured the worried young man.

 

The two were soon ready to leave and as planned met the others in the entrance hall of the castle. Minerva stood by, her lips drawn tightly as she attempted to control her emotions. 

“Take care, Headmaster. Remember, if anything goes wrong, call on Fawkes. He will come to you,” the older witch advised her young employer. “Now be off with you and bring back our Potions Master,” she finished gruffly, turning to hide her tears.

“I promise, Professor,” Harry said quietly, before he too turned and trudged down the hill to the gates of the school. Steadfastly ignoring the fact that the last time he had been out here was when he and the others had faced old snake-face, the young wizard instead focused on getting to the Ministry so he could get his mate back.

 

Cornelius Fudge nodded absently at his secretary as he stepped into his office. Taking off his bowler, he placed the hat in its customary place on the walnut coat rack behind the door. The Minister sat down and ran his hands over the supple dragon hide-covered chair. Breathing in deeply the rich aromas of the expensive dragon hide upholstery and the antique walnut furniture, he smiled at his good fortune. All around him were several one-of-a-kind and expensive pieces of art, appropriately signifying that this office held an important person. Cornelius allowed himself to appreciate for a moment the perks of being the most powerful wizard in Great Britain.

 

Harry grumbled as he gingerly picked himself out of the tangled pile of Weasleys, having been dumped unceremoniously on the ground by the Portkey. Merlin, how he hated those things! He glared at the Medi-Witch and the Weasley matriarch, both who had managed to arrive upright and were now snickering at the unfortunate youth lying about on the ground. Untangling himself from the others, Harry stood and waited for his family and friends to do the same. Once straightened out, the members of the group made their way to the entrance of the Ministry building. Harry saw that Rita Skeeter was waiting with a photographer, who promptly snapped a picture of him as they reached the reporter.

“Well, Harry, are you ready to face the Minister of Magic and put him in his place?” Rita asked, Quick Quotes Quill at the ready.

Harry scowled, but reminded himself that they needed the woman’s help if they were going to get Severus out of here. “I’m ready to remind the Minister that he works for the Wizarding public and not for his own glory,” he corrected the reporter.

Rita smiled at the answer while her quill scribbled furiously. This meeting promised to be quite a spectacle and no doubt worthy of yet another front page story in _The Daily Prophet._

Now two people stronger, the group passed through the security check-point, getting their wands checked before entering one of the lifts. Several inter-office memos flew in after them, hovering over their heads as they rode the lift to the level housing the Minister of Magic’s office.

The lift door opened and Harry was surprised to see Kingsley Shacklebolt waiting for them to step out.

“Headmaster, good day,” the tall Auror greeted him, while nodding to the rest of his companions. “Mr. Weasley thought it might be prudent for me to accompany you on your visit to see my boss.”

Harry smiled his thanks to the Auror and made a mental note to himself to remember to thank the Weasley patriarch later for his thoughtfulness. Feeling all that more confident, the young wizard strode down the hallway with his odd entourage following closely behind.

 

Lydia Berkshire tapped her wand to her nails, setting the color before holding her hands out. The witch was interrupted in the admiration of her work by a large group bursting through the door. Scowling, Lydia gasped when she recognized the Man-who-Lived-to-Save-Them-All leading the assemblage. Dumbfounded, she could only stare as he said, “We are here to see Minister Fudge.”

The stunned woman simply sat there for a few moments, mouth open wide as she attempted to process why Harry Potter would be here in her office. A few snickers from a pair of look-alike redheads finally snapped her out of her stupor. “Uh, do you have an appointment with the Minister?” she asked as she flipped hurriedly through the day’s list of meetings.

“No, but he will see us,” the young man replied confidently, his green eyes flashing defiantly as the air seemed to crackle and spark around him.

Shivering, the young witch realized just why both You-Know-Who and her boss feared this young wizard. Merlin knew she didn’t get paid enough to stand up to the likes of him, so Lydia simply nodded and pointed to the door to the Minister’s office. Let him face the Savior of the Wizarding World, she decided shakily.

Harry smiled winningly at the young woman before putting his game face back on. He had a wayward mate to rescue after all.

Not bothering to knock, Harry pushed the door to Fudge’s office open. Startled, Cornelius looked up and yelled, “Potter! What is the meaning of this?”

The young man in question glared at the pompous fool and spoke slowly just to make sure he was understood, “You have something that belongs to me, Minister.”

“What are you talking about, Potter?” Cornelius made to stand, but an irate Molly Weasley thrust a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ at his chest, effectively knocking him back into his chair.

Chuckling, Harry replied, “I suggest you take a look at your morning paper that was just hand delivered to you. Perhaps the lead article might help to clear things up for you, _Minister_.”

Ignoring the young man’s insulting tone when he used his much deserved title, Minister Fudge reluctantly opened the paper to see his own face scowling back at him with the headline, _**”Minister of Magic Misuses Power!”**_ emblazoned below the Wizarding photo.

His face turning red, the rotund politician clenched the offending paper in his hands and opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could get any words out he was cut off.

“If you know what is best for you, Cornelius Fudge, you will sit right there and finish reading that article,” Molly Weasley screeched in his ear.

Remembering just how volatile the woman could be, the Minister meekly did as he was told while he wondered just how worse this day could get. Reading the inflammatory words before him, Cornelius realized with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that things could indeed get worse. Much, much worse. His mind went into overdrive as he continued to read, trying to imagine just what favors he could call in from his various contacts. If he was going to save his career, the former Hufflepuff would have to borrow a bit of Slytherin cunning. Unfortunately, it seemed that the young man standing before him had him severely outclassed in that department.

Standing off to the side of the group, Rita Skeeter watched the emotions play across the politician’s face as he read the words that would surely end his career. Her Quick Quotes Quill was busily scratching away on the enchanted notepad, recording the events as those assembled waited for the Minister to finish reading the article. She smiled as her photographer made sure to get some good shots of Fudge’s enraged face for her next article.

Molly and Hermione were just itching to pounce on the man who had dared to threaten one of their own and his mate. If he thought they would just stand by and allow him to get away with it then the pompous wind bag had another think coming.

Cornelius was shaking by the time he reached the end of the damning article. How was he going to talk his way out of this one? And what was going to happen when the Wizarding public saw this article? What could he possibly say to counteract these truths? Bloody hell, but this was a rotten time for Lucius Malfoy to have been shown to be a Death Eater.

Clearing his throat, the Minister began the useless task of trying to talk his way out of this mess. “Erm, now I can see how this might look to you, but I can assure you that there has been nothing irregular or out of the ordinary done here. All the standard procedures were followed,” he stated a bit shakily.

“Nothing irregular!” Molly shrieked. “If this is standard operating procedure then we are in a world of trouble. And the trouble begins and ends with you,” she proclaimed, poking her finger in his chest to emphasize each word.

“You have illegally arrested an innocent man, who I might add is widely regarded as a war hero, and are even now holding him in Ministry custody all because of your own private agenda, Minister,” Hermione cut in before the man could even think of rebutting the fiery redheaded woman. “As per The Stamford Legal Reformations of 1843, section seven, paragraph five, ‘no person shall be arrested without due process, first determining whether said person is in fact a threat to society.’ And further, paragraph eight, ‘no person shall be detained without proper cause and shall not be held for an unreasonable length of time without a fair trial to determine innocence or guilt.’ As you can see, you have failed miserably on both counts,” the young witch scolded the man.

As the women continued to verbally flay the Minister, Charlie took the time to watch the others in the room. He could see that Harry was enjoying the discomfort the man was suffering at the hands of his friend and erstwhile mother. Looking back to the corner, the dragon handler had to stifle a laugh when he caught sight of the twins. The two had conjured a bucket of popcorn and were happily tossing the popped kernels into each other’s mouths. Charlie also noticed that they were surreptitiously placing some of their prank products in various nooks and crannies around the office. Shaking his head, he decided against saying anything. As far as he was concerned, Fudge deserved all the trouble the twins could dish out.

After several long, loud moments, Harry raised a hand, effectively silencing the women. “Well, Minister,” Harry prodded, “what will it be? Are you going to be reasonable and release Severus Snape? Or should I let these women continue to harangue you?”

“No, no, please call off your hell hounds,” Cornelius begged, earning himself a sharp thwack across the head for his comment.

“Ginerva Weasley, was that necessary?” Molly demanded of her daughter as the girl wiped her hand on her jeans. 

Shrugging, Ginny replied, “He should really know better than to call a lady such names, Mum.”

“True, but a lady shouldn’t stoop to physical violence to make her point. Next time just use your Bat Bogey Hex instead,” Molly advised, throwing a glare at the offending wizard.

Harry cut in, once again addressing the wayward Minister. “As you can see, they have no intention of stopping. Unless, of course, you are willing to do the right thing for once,” he remarked.

His face now quite red, Cornelius suddenly realized that he did indeed have a trump card up his sleeve. Grimly smiling, the Minister replied, “What I can do is call security and have the lot of you arrested for harassment and threatening a public official.”

Looking around, he was surprised to see that his threat had not seemed to upset the intruders. Indeed, they were all smiling at him.

“You think I am joking? Just wait until the Aurors come in here and you will see that you can’t get away with this sort of thing!” he fairly screeched.

Stepping out of the corner where he had been positioned, Kingsley pushed his way to the front of the group. “No need to call the Aurors, Minister,” he told his boss, his deep voice reverberating in the cramped room. “Not unless you wish them to come here and arrest you for gross misconduct and abuse of power. I think I have heard enough to warrant calling a full investigation into your actions as Minister.”

The smile slid from Cornelius’ face as the implications of the senior Auror’s words hit him. “But, but I’m the Minister!” he protested. “You have no right to investigate me! It’s these hooligans who are the ones at fault. And it’s this young man,” he claimed, pointing at Harry, “who should be locked up in Azkaban! He is a danger to us all, I tell you!” 

“What I can see is that you have been mounting a campaign to ruin this young wizard’s good name,” Kingsley rejoined. “And he has a valid claim that you are holding his soul mate without due cause. I have been in to see Severus Snape and I have personally checked his left arm. He does not bear the Dark Mark and is not a Death Eater.”

Cornelius gasped, “No, that can’t be! He _is_ a Death Eater. He showed me the Dark Mark on his arm a few years ago. This is utter nonsense!”

“Well, that fact is easily established, Minister,” Kingsley answered. “I would say that a little trip down to the Ministry Holding Cells is in order so that you can see for yourself that you are holding an innocent man along with the real Death Eaters.”

Cornelius took out a handkerchief and nervously wiped his brow. If Shacklebolt said that there was no mark on Snape’s arm, then there was no mark. What was he to do now? Perhaps it was time to back down and focus on damage control?

“Very well, Auror Shacklebolt. If you can absolutely verify that Snape does not bear the Dark Mark anywhere on his body, then we must release him. However, I am making you personally responsible for the outcome,” Fudge reluctantly capitulated. 

Harry smiled as the twins cheered in the background. He was getting his mate back.


	45. Chapter 44 	The Serpent Released

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.

* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer. The characters of the Potterverse do not belong to me and I am making no money from this endeavor.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

A/N2: I apologize for the extreme delay in getting this chapter out. Real Life has done everything but tie me up and take away my computer. On the bright side, the next – and final chapter – is in the hands of my beta, and should be posted in a few days.

 

Beta’d by the awesome BabyGurl.

 

**Chapter 44 The Serpent Released**

Happily leaving the pompous windbag to stew in his office behind them, the group followed Kingsley down to the Ministry Holding Cells. The officially signed Order for Release in hand, the Auror quickly and efficiently went through the process of getting their prisoner freed.

Harry forced himself to stand still, feigning a calmness he didn’t feel. Only a little while longer, he reminded himself for the hundredth time as Kingsley dealt with yet another bit of sticky bureaucratic red tape.

Finally, Kingsley signaled that all was in order and they were ready to proceed down to the cell holding his soul mate. Harry quickly fell into step behind the tall Auror, and in his excitement, easily kept up with Kingsley’s long strides. 

After several twists and turns and a couple more checkpoints, Kingsley stopped in front of a cell and addressed the Auror stationed there. “Auror Ainsworth, this man is to be freed immediately. Here are the papers for his release,” Kingsley told the man as he held out the orders.

“Are you sure there’s not some mistake, Auror Shacklebolt?” Clive asked as he slowly took the papers from the senior Auror. Looking down at the Order for Release, he noted that everything seemed to be proper, yet this had to be wrong. Snape was a Death Eater as well as a miserable excuse for a wizard and deserved to rot in Azkaban for his many crimes.

Kingsley frowned at the junior Auror. “I assure you, Auror Ainsworth, that Severus Snape does not belong here. He is a war hero and deserves to be treated as such. Now, if you are finished questioning the Minister’s orders and my judgment, you may do your job and release the prisoner,” Kingsley tersely replied.

Listening to the young, and obviously prejudiced, Auror question the Order for Release, it was all that Harry could do to keep from hexing the idiot. He knew that there were people out there besides Fudge who didn’t like or trust his mate, but that didn’t mean that he had to like it. For now, Harry reminded himself that attacking an Auror was bad form and that Severus wouldn’t appreciate being freed only to find that his soul mate had been arrested in the meantime.

Seeing no other recourse, Clive reluctantly pulled out his wand and lowered the spells securing the cell containing the bastard Snape.

As soon as the wards dropped, Harry and Poppy rushed into the cell. Harry stood next to the table that Severus was bound to and gently reached out a hand to stroke his lover’s hand. 

When Clive gave no indication of releasing the prisoner from his magical restraints, Kingsley turned to his young coworker and growled, “Do you have a problem, Auror Ainsworth?” 

Clive grit his teeth before answering, “No, sir.” He may not be able to stop them from freeing Snape, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Shaking his head as he recognized the undisguised hatred in the junior Auror’s eyes, Kingsley sighed before turning back to the job at hand. Raising his own wand, he muttered the appropriate counter-charm to the magical restraints.

As soon as the restraints were lifted, Severus groaned. “It’s about time you showed up here, Potter,” he rasped, his voice rusty from disuse.

“Sorry, Sev,” Harry grinned. “But seeing as I only was released from the infirmary this morning, I did the best I could.”

“Hmph, likely excuse, Potter,” Severus groused, immensely pleased to see the young man before him, not that he was going to let on, of course.

Poppy quickly and efficiently ran a series of scans over the Potions Master before clucking in disapproval. “Well, Severus, I must say that overall you are doing well, although you are a bit anemic. It appears that the Ministry’s supply of nutrient potions is not as effective as is should be,” the matron explained. Not pausing to give anyone time to breathe, Poppy began giving instructions. “Now, you have been immobilized for several days, so we will help you up. I expect that you will feel a bit light headed, so I want you to just sit still for a few minutes while your body adjusts.”

Ignoring the glare the Potions Master was giving her, Poppy nodded to Harry and they gently eased the older man up into a sitting position. As expected, Severus did indeed feel a bit disoriented as the blood suddenly rushed from his head. Swaying slightly, but refusing to let any other sign of discomfort or weakness show, he was nevertheless grateful for the hands that still held him upright, steadying him. Not that he would ever willingly admit to that, of course.

Severus worked on keeping his breathing calm and closing his eyes, he centered his thoughts and emotions. After several long moments, he opened his eyes and said, “I do believe the feeling has passed. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to leave this _place_ as soon as possible. I rather feel the need to wash the stench of the Ministry off my person.”

Harry smiled. Now there was the caustic demeanor that he knew and loved so well. Easing a hand under his mate’s elbow, Harry helped to steady the taller man as he prepared to stand for the first time in several days. Harry let Severus set the pace, knowing that the Potions Master would not want to risk showing any weakness by moving too quickly in front of the others. 

Severus inhaled sharply through his nostrils and closed his eyes to fend off the vertigo that was threatening to upend him. Thankful that his mate seemed to understand his need to remain in control or at least to maintain the appearance of control around others, Severus opened his eyes and took the first steps out of his cell and to his freedom. 

As they passed Auror Ainsworth, Severus plastered a sneer on his face, though he refused to look at the former student. The prat was below him and had showed his true character while acting as his jailor. That didn’t mean that Severus would just forget the hateful words the ex-Hufflepuff had spewed or the delight the man had taken in watching his predicament. No, Severus hadn’t forgotten, but he was a Slytherin and Slytherins exacted revenge when and only when the time was right.

Kingsley ushered the group towards the exit of the Ministry Holding Cells and fell into step at the rear of the group. The tall man hid a smile as he watched one of the Weasley twins surreptitiously plant a prank on the young Auror who obviously held a grudge against Severus Snape. If the Auror wasn’t observant enough to notice that his person had been compromised, then the fool deserved whatever he got.

 

Harry carefully steadied his mate as they walked together without being obvious about that fact that he was doing so, and with each step his heart lightened just a bit more. Soon they would be out of here and then Madame Pomfrey could properly examine Severus, although Harry was sure that the older man would likely resist their efforts to tend to him.

 

Clive drew his hands into fists as he helplessly watched the hero of the Wizarding World lead the Death Eater away. Didn’t the fool know what kind of man he was bonded to? Obviously, the Minister’s tales of how Snape had bewitched Potter were true. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Clive knew that while they had been bested this time, the Death Eater couldn’t possibly evade justice forever. And Clive would be right there, ready to spit in Snape’s face when it happened.

 

Lydia screamed when she opened the door to Minister Fudge’s office. Multi-colored fireworks were twirling through the air while the Minister’s bowler did flip-flops mid-air. Nearby a priceless urn bounced endlessly from table to desk to floor to ceiling and the quills were scribbling doodles over every surface in the room. Parchments flapped and floated around the space while the books gave merry chase. The frazzled witch looked for any sign of the Minister and was about to give up when she heard a pained yelp come from under the massive desk. Cautiously, despite her trepidation, she tiptoed into the room, hoping that the maelstrom would ignore her presence. Peeking around the desk, the secretary found the Minister huddled under the large piece of furniture, attempting to fend off an attack from a pair of scissors. She could see that the wizard had not been entirely successful, as he had several cuts, both in his clothing and on his skin.

“Minister,” Lydia whispered, “What is happening? Do you want me to get help?”

Swatting at the wayward office implement, Cornelius yelped as it once again got in a hit, or rather a cut. “Of course I want you to get help, woman!” he screeched.

Quickly backing out of the room, thankful that the bewitched items had indeed paid her no attention, the witch shut the door behind her and immediately called the Auror Division. Shakily the diligent secretary sat down as she pondered the oddness of the day. Goodness and it wasn’t even noon yet, she realized.

 

Clive wondered at the odd looks he was receiving from his fellow Aurors as he walked down the Ministry corridors. Shaking off their behavior as inconsequential, Clive was blissfully unaware of the reason for their stares until sometime later in the morning when he took a bathroom break. Silently cursing that extra cup of tea he had drunk after the upset with having to watch Snape waltz out of their grasp, he relieved himself before turning around to the sinks. Looking into the mirror above the sink, he finally realized the cause for all the stares. He had been jinxed! His hair had been transfigured and was multi-colored like an obscene rainbow. His face was now pure white while the area around his mouth was tinted bright red. 

Without thought, Clive pulled his wand out and pointing it at himself, muttered, “ _finite incatatum_.” Expecting to see his own face and hair return, Clive was horrified to see a bulbous red nose appear instead. Now furious and more than a little worried, the Junior Auror once again tried to end the spell. This time his Auror robes changed into a clown’s outfit, making the transformation complete. Fighting down a rising sense of panic, Clive wondered why he had been turned into a clown. He hated, even feared, the vile things! Finally, the panic won out and Clive collapsed on the floor of the men’s room rocking back and forth while mumbling to himself. Clive never noticed a fellow Auror who found him thusly and he similarly paid no attention to the two Medi-Wizards who had been summoned to attend to the strange clown in the Aurors’ restroom. 

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief once the Portkey activated, whisking them away from the Ministry. Once again the Portkey dumped the youngsters in a pile on the ground while the adults landed upright. Looking up at the Potions Master, Harry ruefully acknowledged that Severus _would_ be graceful even after suffering such an ordeal.

Without waiting for the teens to extricate themselves from the tangled pile, Severus began walking up the hill towards the castle. Resolutely he kept his eyes trained on the front doors as he walked across the grounds where the Battle of Hogwarts had taken place. Severus had had enough time to contemplate while he had been detained by the Ministry and he had no desire to further consider the matter. 

Feeling his bond mate come up beside him, the Potions Master allowed the young wizard to assist him on his journey up to the castle. At least the Medi-Witch was sensible enough to keep her distance. Severus knew that the infernal woman would soon be upon him, fussing endlessly over him once she managed to confine him in the Infirmary. Briefly the Head of Slytherin considered making a dash for the relative safety of the dungeons, but he quickly realized that his young mate would be more likely to aid the Medi-Witch than him in this matter.

 

Molly sighed in relief as her children scrambled to keep with the former spy and Harry. They had managed to get Severus back, but the older witch was still worried about what Fudge might do. Squaring her shoulders, Molly decided that if the idiot was stupid enough to try something else, then he’d be facing the full Weasley treatment. She had only held back this time in deference to Harry. The poor dear was entirely too sweet for his own good. Well, it was a good thing that Molly was born a Prewitt and married a Weasley. She had an idea about how to stop any potential threats that Cornelius Fudge might pose.

 

Inside the massive doors Minerva McGonagall stood stiffly. The Deputy-Headmistress watched quietly as the group approached her. Severus stopped in front of the witch and quirked an eyebrow at her.

Minerva huffed, “Well, it is good to see you too, Severus. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a school to run.” And with that, the Transfigurations Professor turned heel and walked briskly away. 

Poppy smiled, “She has been most upset by your ordeal, Severus.”

“Indeed, I can see that,” Severus intoned dryly. He knew that his colleague was not one to show emotion and quite frankly he was touched by the older woman’s concern for him. Severus looked longingly at the stairs leading down to his beloved dungeons as they crossed the main hall. Glancing over at the Medi-Witch, it was easy to see the unspoken command in her eyes. Scowling for effect, the potions Master dutifully climbed the stairs that would lead them to the Infirmary. Resigning himself to his fate as a specimen to be poked and prodded in the name of Medical Wizardry, Severus at least allowed, privately of course, that it was good to be back home.

 

After an interminable stay in the clutches of the infernal Medi-Witch, Severus finally made good on his escape to his beloved dungeons. Slipping into their rooms with his young love following closely behind, the Potions Master felt the tension drain from his body as he was alone with his soul mate for the first time in days. 

Turning to look at the young man who had captured his heart, Severus let his masks fall as he reached out to caress the cheek of his bonded. “Harry,” he breathed.

“Sev,” came the equally quiet reply.

In the next moment Severus had pushed Harry against the door, their bodies pressed tightly together; each using lips and tongue to relearn the other’s mouth. Grinding his erection against the hard body of his lover, Severus moaned. Desperate for release, he gripped the younger wizard’s hips, pulling Harry up so that their erections were on the same level.

Groaning, Harry got the idea and wrapped his legs around the Potions Master’s waist. Trapped as he was between the solid door and the firm body of his soul mate, Harry could only hold on as his lover was determined to bring them both to a speedy release. As the older man continued to thrust their hips together, Harry ran his fingers through the long, fine hair, finally wrapping his fingers around the back of Severus’ head. Moaning as he felt the tension coil in his belly, Harry tipped his head back, unable to do anything but hold on as his lover gripped him in his strong arms and rocked them both to completion. Soon, too soon, Harry gasped as he came in his pants, eyes clamped shut as his body shook. Severus grunted, burying his head in the crook of Harry’s neck a moment later. The older wizard stiffened for a split second before his hips jerked as he climaxed.

Sighing, Harry smoothed the silky hair and pressed a kiss to his mate’s temple. “Good to have you home, Sev,” he breathed.

“Indeed, Mr. Potter,” the older man agreed, inordinately pleased to be back in their quarters once again. With that thought in mind, the Potions master tightened his arms around his young bond mate and carried him to their bed. They had a lot of catching up to do.

“Git,” Harry laughed. Nonetheless, he waved a hand, banishing the evidence of their frantic coupling before snuggling more firmly into his lover’s arms. His mate was finally home where he belonged.


	46. Epilogue 	All is Right Again

  
Author's notes: Not all circumstances can be foreseen. How far will one go in order to do the right thing? How many walls must be broken to hold back the tide? Warning: dark and dangerous Dumbledore.  


* * *

Last time I looked at my driver’s license, it did not say J. K. Rowling. Yep, it’s just me, an unpaid and unknown aspiring writer. The characters of the Potterverse do not belong to me and I am making no money from this endeavor.

A/N: Spoilers through OotP. As I am still in denial, I refuse to acknowledge the events of HBP or DH at this point.

 

Beta’d by the magical BabyGurl.

 

 

**Chapter 45 Epilogue All is Right Again**

To say that Rita Skeeter was surprised when she learned the identity of her visitor would be an understatement. But then again, the reporter had received many surprises in the past few weeks, so what was one more? Deciding quickly, Rita told her assistant to show the visitor in. This could prove interesting, was her thought as Molly Weasley was ushered through the door. 

Standing up, Rita greeted the woman as proper Wizarding traditions dictated. “Ah, Mrs. Weasley, how are you this fine day? And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Rita inquired politely. After having witnessed the witch rail against the Minister of Magic, the reporter thought it best to keep on the volatile red-head’s good side.

Molly shook the offered hand and replied, “I have some information about Cornelius Fudge that you might find interesting. However, you must give me your Oath as a witch that you will never reveal the source of this information.”

Smiling, Rita quickly considered the situation. Not only was Mrs. Weasley married to a Ministry Official, but if Rita recalled correctly, one of her sons also worked closely with the Minister of Magic. It was therefore quite likely that this woman would indeed be privy to certain knowledge about the Minister of Magic. Taking out her wand, Rita performed the necessary Oath before gesturing for her guest to take a seat. It looked like another good story was coming her way.

 

Harry woke abruptly the next morning when something heavy plopped onto the bedcovers. Raising his head, he glared at Hedwig, who ruffled her feathers before flying over to her perch and settling next to Fawkes. Grumbling about smart aleck owls, Harry reached for his glasses and grabbed the offending item, which he saw was a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ , from the bed. Looking over at his mate, he noticed with some dissatisfaction that Severus had managed to sleep through the exchange between wizard and owl. Snorting, Harry opened _The Daily Prophet_ and began reading.

 

_**Referendum for Resignation of Minister Fudge!**  
A Special Report by Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

_Following in the wake of the recent allegations of the many wrongs committed by the current Minister of Magic against our very own Chosen One and his soul mate, come even more alarming revelations into the nefarious actions of Cornelius Fudge._

_Sources, who have asked to not be identified, were able to point out several more instances of abuse to this reporter. There are so many instances of abuse of power and of taxpayers’ moneys that it is difficult to imagine just how Minister Fudge has managed to get away with these crimes for so long._

_Having recently been in the Minister’s lavishly decorated office, this reporter innocently assumed that Cornelius Fudge was independently wealthy and had paid for the furnishings himself. Not so, dear readers. No, it seems that Minister Fudge has misappropriated public funds for his own private use, including personal trips, massages, private parties and the decorations for his office. None of these of these items are included in the budgeted accounts that are set up for the Minister of Magic._

_In addition, Cornelius Fudge regularly forces Ministry employees to work free of charge for him, doing improper, and in some cases, illegal things. Some frightened Ministry workers, both male and female, have, under the promise of anonymity, come forward to report that Minister Fudge has demanded sexual favors in exchange for raises or career advancement. Those brave souls who have refused to bow to Fudge are severely punished, often finding themselves in dead-end jobs with little pay, if they are left with any job at all._

_The list of misdeeds goes on and on, gentle readers, but rest assured that this reporter will not rest until Minister Fudge is brought to justice for his crimes against the people he is supposed to be serving. As such, advanced copies of this article, along with the pertinent documents detailing these abuses, have been sent to the presiding members of the Wizengamot. Let us hope that reason and decency will prevail and that honor will once again be restored to the top office of our Ministry._

 

Putting the paper down, Harry smiled. Perhaps there was hope yet for the Ministry. Setting the paper aside, the young Headmaster decided that it was time to wake his sleeping mate. Smirking as an idea came to him; Harry slipped under the covers and began the slow and sensuous process of teasing his lover’s body awake.

~*~

Harry smiled brightly at his mate just before he stopped in front of the staff entrance door to the Great Hall. It had been a week since they had rescued Severus from the Ministry and aside for the few hours Severus had been kept against his will in the Infirmary, the Potions Master had spent the entire time holed up in their quarters. In that time Rita’s article had done its work and Fudge had been ousted from office, much to the delight of both bond mates. Amelia Bones had been unanimously voted in by the Wizengamot as acting Minister and she in turn had appointed Arthur Weasley as her Deputy-Minister. Though formal elections were a few weeks away, Harry was certain that Madame Bones would win the Wizarding public vote as well. And of course, Harry couldn’t even begin to describe how happy he was for the Weasley family at Mr. Weasley’s promotion.

Now, however, the time had come for Severus to make his first public appearance since the battle. Harry suspected that the Potions Master would deny it, but he knew his soul mate well enough by now to know that the man was feeling distinctly nervous about appearing before the students and other staff for the first time since his release from Ministry custody. Briefly squeezing the older wizard’s hand, Harry opened the door and walked in. He felt the presence of his lover behind him as he made his way to the Headmaster’s chair at the center of the staff table.

All sound stopped as the two men stepped into the Great Hall and strode across the raised dais. Severus resolutely kept his face devoid of emotion and his eyes focused on the back of his soul mate. Years of being ridiculed and reviled, first by his classmates and especially the Marauders and then by Wizarding society and even those in the Order had inured him to all sorts of hateful and hurtful things. Thus, Severus was completely unprepared when as one; the occupants of the Great Hall rose and began clapping. No, it was more than that, for there were cries of “Severus Snape, our hero!” and cat calls. Severus finally looked around to see Slytherin banners and even a few life-size pictures of himself adorning the Great Hall.

Looking around at those applauding him, Severus was stunned to see that not only were they his Slytherins, but also Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The entire staff was also cheering madly as well as the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Even more surprising was the fact that the acting Minister of Magic was in attendance. Blinking his eyes in surprise, Severus turned to Harry, who simply smiled, shrugged and continued to clap and cheer along with the others. 

It was several minutes before the applause and cheering died down, and then the acting Minister of Magic, Madame Amelia Bones, stepped forward. Casting Sonorous on herself, Minister Bones stated, “Professor Snape, for too long you have stood in the shadows. For too long, your sacrifices have gone unnoticed. For too long, those whom you have striven to protect have ridiculed you and your actions. No longer will that be the case. From this day forward, all will know that you, Severus Snape, are a hero! You have worked hard and long to protect our world and our Savior from the evil that was Lord Voldemort. You deserve all the thanks and praise we can give you! Thank you, Professor Snape. Thank you.”

Gesturing to her Deputy Minister, Arthur Weasley, Madam Bones picked up the Medal of Honor from his hand and motioned for Severus to stand before her. Reaching up, the petite woman pinned the Order of Merlin, First Class, on the Potions Master’s robes. “Wear this medal proudly, Professor Snape, for you have truly earned it,” the Minister told the somber man.

Turning back to the assembled crowd, Madame Bones announced, “Professor Severus Snape, recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class!”

Once again applause and cheers rang out and Severus was hard pressed to not wince in annoyance at the cacophony of sound echoing throughout the Great Hall. Only the solid presence of his bond mate beside him kept him from sneering, hexing everyone or bolting through the staff door. Whichever was easiest. In the end, the stoic ex-spy settled on holding his head high and keeping his emotionless masks firmly in place. He knew that his lover would be able to tell that he was pleased, and that was all that mattered, really.

~*~

Harry was busy in the weeks leading up to N.E.W.T.s and graduation. Besides the fact that he still had his tutors coming to the castle to teach his courses, he had a school to run. Harry was also not content to simply leave the current curriculum in place. As far as he was concerned, many of the problems with the pure blood superiority and Moldy Shorts could have been prevented or at least lessened if ignorance and prejudice weren’t so rampant in the Wizarding World. Fortunately, Hogwarts had seen fit to put him in a position where he could do something about that and Harry had every intention of using that power.

Hogwarts already had a Muggle Studies class on the curriculum, but it was currently being taught by a pure blood witch and it was also an elective course for third year students. Harry was determined that the class be a compulsory class for first through third years for all those who grew up in the Wizarding World and that it also be taught by a Muggle-born. After much thought, Harry approached Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor, to assist the current Professor in that class. Dean readily agreed, having already expressed a desire to pursue a career in teaching.

The next step would be a bit more difficult as it meant adding an entirely new course to the curriculum. However, Harry knew from bitter experience just how much such a class could be helpful. Therefore, Harry contacted the School Governors with his idea, and having received their blessing, called Draco Malfoy in for a meeting. After some initial surprise, Draco agreed to accept the offered position – that of Wizarding World Studies instructor. The blond aristocrat agreed with his one-time nemesis that Muggle-borns would do better in the Wizarding World if they had a better idea of how and why things were the way they were. This course also would be compulsory, with all first through third year Muggle-borns attending so that they could learn more about this new world they were entering. 

Equally surprising to both young men was the fact that they rather enjoyed their talks as they worked out the details for the course. While the two might never be best friends, they found that they got along quite a bit better now. Perhaps it had something to do with Draco dating Harry’s “sister” and Harry being bonded to Draco’s godfather?

Once Minister Bones struck down the antiquated laws banning werewolves from seeking gainful employment as long as they took the Wolfsbane Potion, Harry was able to approach Remus Lupin about coming back as the instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus gladly accepted the post after making sure that his pseudo godson was not just trying to be nice to him. Harry was delighted when his lover only put up a token protest at having the werewolf back at the castle permanently.

The final major change that Harry made for the time being was to ask Charlie Weasley to co-teach Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Though Hagrid would always be Harry’s first friend, the half-giant was a bit careless when it came to his creatures and the safety of the students had to come first. Happily, Charlie agreed to come to Hogwarts and Hagrid was happy for the help.

~*~

Severus smirked. His contacts at St. Mungo’s had confirmed the admittance late last evening of a patient who had come down with a rare and perplexing case of eczema. It appeared that the individual could not stand to have any clothing at all touching his body and had been found running naked through Diagon Alley. As the wizard in question was also an Auror, it had been deemed best to quickly and quietly subdue the man and get him to St. Mungo’s for treatment. Chuckling as Severus reviewed his notes on the potion, he realized that Clive Ainsworth would not only not be able to wear any clothing, but that he would also not be able to sleep in a bed until a cure was found. And that is why one should never tick off a Slytherin, and especially a Slytherin who was also a Potions Master, Severus thought snidely as he turned his attention back to his marking.

~*~

Harry was smiling, something that in and of itself was not an uncommon thing as of late, but the reasons for this smile certainly were. N.E.W.T.s were finally over, he was confident that he had done well and that also meant that his mate’s classes were finished for the year. Slipping into the storage room where he knew that the older man would be busy cataloguing his supply of potion ingredients, Harry quietly closed and warded the door behind him. He set his bag down on the floor and leaned back against the door, content to watch his lover at work. It all seemed so long ago that they had been at each other’s throats, fueled in their mutual hatred by a crazed Headmaster. Shaking his head, Harry chuckled as he remembered the reason he had sought out his mate in the first place.

Without turning around Severus asked, “Is there something I can help you with, Harry? Or do you intend to just keep staring at my back?”

Laughing lightly, Harry replied, “Well, actually, I was looking a bit lower than your back, Sev.”

When the older man finally turned around and arched an eyebrow at him, Harry grinned before pushing away from the door and wrapping his arms around the Potions Master’s neck. “Hmm, now this is nice. But you’re right; this isn’t why I came to see you.” Pressing a quick kiss to his lover’s cheek, Harry pulled back so that he could look up at Severus. “I heard a couple of things today that I thought you also might like to hear.”

“In that case, perhaps we should go into my office so we can better discuss the matter,” Severus suggested.

After Severus had settled into his leather chair behind his desk, Harry climbed onto his lap before beginning, “Kingsley came to tell me that they found a place for Dumbledore.” Feeling his mate stiffen at the mention of the man who had brought them both so much grief, Harry reached up and caressed the older man’s cheek. “Dumbledore can’t hurt us anymore, love. He’s just a Squib now and he doesn’t even remember the last sixty years of his life. And he certainly doesn’t remember us anymore. Anyway, Kingsley and Remus have given it a great deal of thought and have decided that Dumbledore should be placed with another Squib – Arabella Figg to be precise. It’s a bit of poetic justice if you think about it. He’ll spend the rest of his life living in the same neighborhood that he condemned me to grow up in. Too bad he can’t be the Dursley’s House Elf as well,” Harry sniggered.

Severus was quiet for a moment before his trademarked smirk came into being. “Yes, fitting indeed, my love,” he replied. “But you implied that there were a couple of items that you had to share?”

“Yeah, and I think this one is even more wild. You know that it turned out that Bellatrix Lestrange had been poisoned and controlled by Dumbledore for all these years, right?” Seeing the older man’s nod, Harry continued, “Well, Kingsley had given her the antidote at the Ministry, but her mind was too far gone, so she was sent to the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo’s.” Stopping for a moment, Harry asked, “Um, you do know that is where Neville’s parents are, don’t you?” Not waiting for an acknowledgment this time, Harry spoke again, “Neville was shocked and downright dismayed and more than a little angry to find her in there with his parents when he went to visit last week. But then he found out that Bellatrix and his mum used to be best friends in school, or at least they were before Dumbledore did all that to Bella.” Shaking his head, Harry carried on the tale, “Neville said that now they just sit there all day braiding each other’s hair, nattering on about gum wrappers and hair brushes. Actually, he said they seem to be rather good for each other. He hasn’t seen his mum that animated ever. I think it will take some time for Neville to become comfortable with the situation, although I’m not sure he will ever be able to forget that it was because of Bellatrix that his parents are in that ward to begin with. Strange how things work out if you think about it.” Finished speaking for now, Harry sighed. He laid his head against his mate’s chest, letting the steady rhythm of Sev’s heart soothe him. This is where his life made sense now.

Bemused, both by the news his mate had brought and by his love’s behavior, Severus sat there and ran a hand up and down the younger man’s side while Harry settled down. Soon, Severus heard his breathing even out and knew that Harry had drifted off to sleep. Silently casting a Feather-light charm on his mate, Severus stood; his precious cargo in his arms and carried the young Headmaster in to their chambers.

~*~

Graduation morning dawned brightly and entirely too early as far as Harry was concerned. As a graduating student he would be busy enough today, but as Headmaster, he had additional duties. Fortunately, both Professor McGonagall and Severus would be there to help him with some of his official duties. And for the first time in several years, graduation would be held in a peaceful setting. Moldy Shorts was gone, Fudge had been arrested and was awaiting trial, Dumbledore had been taken care of and as Harry had predicted, Madame Amelia Bones had won the Wizarding elections by a landslide. This year would be a good year for the graduates of Hogwarts.

Grumbling, Harry prodded his lover and pushed back the covers. Plodding over to the bathroom to get ready for the big day, the young man stopped to pet both Hedwig and Fawkes. The two birds had become fast friends these past few months and often delighted in soaring together in the air around the many castle turrets. Quickly making sure that each had its favorite treats, Harry went into the bathroom to get his shower.

Quickly going through his morning ablutions, Harry listened to Hogwarts rattle off the myriad of items that had been done, were being done and still needed to be done. Merlin, but if this is what the Headmaster had to listen to all the time, no wonder Dumbledore had gone off the deep end! 

Stepping into the bedroom, Harry tilted his head up for a quick kiss from his mate before the man disappeared into the bathroom. Pulling out his new robes, done in the finest dark green silk, Harry ran his fingers appreciatively over the soft fabric. Even though he was graduating today with his classmates, he was also the Headmaster, and as such needed to dress the part. These robes had been a gift from Minerva and though Harry had blushed when the older witch had presented him with the gift, he was deeply grateful for her thoughtfulness. As was typical for the Scottish woman, she simply had replied that they were a reward for doing so well on his N.E.W.T.s. In these past few months, since finding out about Dumbledore’s duplicity, his former Head of House had become a friend as well as a much needed aide in running Hogwarts.

Severus walked into the bedroom in time to see his mate fighting with the silk tie for his formal robes. Smirking, he took over the task, easily coercing the wayward piece of silk into behaving as a proper tie. Stepping back, he looked at his lover and smiled. “Beautiful, Harry,” he said in that voice that he knew drove his mate to distraction.

Blushing, Harry ducked his head and mumbled, “I’m not a girl, Sev. Can’t be beautiful.”

“Oh I know very well that you are not a girl, but you are still beautiful, my Harry,” Severus murmured, his dark eyes sparkling with mirth, before turning to put on his own formal robes. 

 

Harry looked out over the assembled crowd that had gathered in the temporary stands on the Quidditch pitch. Family, friends, and of course reporters were in attendance for this graduation. Overhead, Hedwig and Fawkes dipped and whirled, flying circles around each other, much to the delight of the crowd.

Much to the young Headmaster’s immense delight, the ceremony went off very smoothly. He would have to remember to order new dish towels for all of the House Elves as a treat. Now if he could just figure out how to keep Hogwarts from laughing in his head every five minutes and he’d be right as rain.

“Harry, Harry,” Hermione shrieked as she embraced her friend, effectively knocking the other voice out of his head.

“You called, Hermione?” Harry asked.

Ignoring the jab, his best friend went on excitedly, “I got in! I just received my letter this morning. I was accepted at the Wizarding branch of Oxford University!”

Smiling, the Headmaster hugged his friend, “That’s great, Hermione. I knew you could do it.”

“I can’t wait to begin studying Wizarding Law next fall,” the girl replied.

Just then Ron ambled up. “So, Harry, did she screech the news to you too?”

“I did not screech, Ronald Weasley,” Hermione screamed at her boyfriend, looking for all intents and purposes ready to take the young red-head to task.

Harry decided that now would be an excellent time to be elsewhere, so he left his clueless friend and their angry, but not screeching, friend behind. Besides, there was just one more important thing left to do today.

 

Finally the graduates and family and friends had left Hogwarts, leaving only those who had received the exclusive invitations that Harry and Severus had sent out. The staff of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dobby and the Weasleys had been invited. Of course, Harry had asked his friends to be there and Severus had asked Draco to attend. 

There, in the gazebo overlooking the gardens of Hogwarts in the glowing rays of the setting sun, Harry Potter and Severus Snape were officially married in the presence of those that they considered family. Hedwig and Fawkes sat in the rafters of the structure, lending their support to the union while Hogwarts gave her silent blessing.

Smiling up at the man he had come to love more than anything, Harry tipped his head up when Madame Bones gave them permission to kiss. Sighing into his lover’s mouth, Harry was glad that he had finally found happiness. 

As they turned to their guests while Madame Bones introduced them as Messer’s Potter-Snape, Severus understood for the first time what true contentment was. Holding his young husband by his side, Severus was truly happy for the first time in his life.

 

Later that evening, after the dinner and after their guests had finally left and the other professors had retired to their own quarters, Harry and Severus made the trek down to the dungeons. Thankful that the students had all gone home for the summer, the men were silent as they entered their rooms.

Harry turned to his soul mate and wanted nothing more than to ravish the older man in the privacy of their quarters. A flash of light startled both men and Severus turned to the wall that had held the door to the outside corridor. 

Heaving a long suffering sigh, Severus asked, “Harry, where did you put the door to our rooms _this_ time?”

“Oops,” Harry replied, just before he dashed off to the bedroom, with one amorous Potions Master hot on his trail.

 

~The End~

 

A/N: This story has truly been a journey for me. I have mourned the loss of one plot bunny and then my muse ran away for a time, but perseverance paid off in the end and hopefully I am a better writer for the experience. I appreciate all of your kind comments. Thank you to all for sticking with me and the story.


End file.
